


Holla Atcha, Baby Boy

by Clints13Arrow



Series: Spideypool 5ever [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Wade Wilson, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Frottage, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Omega Peter, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Stripping, To Be Edited, Top Peter Parker, Top Wade Wilson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 42,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade have sex. No you don't get it, not just for one day, but for 30 days. They have sex everywhere, literally. If they could have sex on the moon, you would see a shadow of them getting it on, on the moon (which may give Wade more ideas than it is worth). There is just sex, but what makes it totally unlike any other sex its that its with Wade and Peter, you know, awesome me, Deadpool. What do you mean I can't hijack an authors account and just write about me having sex with Spider-man?! Well guess what, I JUST HAD SEX, AND IT FELT SO GOOD.</p><p>***As the Author of this fic, I am sorry for what has been written as the story's summary. I am unable to delete the above statement unless I am willing to dance to the Copacabana song, as threatened by Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> 8 Tracks Spideypool playlists are the best.

During the summer, the apartment felt hotter than hell. During the night, the covers were kicked off of the bed. Pyjamas were not even considered to be worn. Rather Peter tended to sleep in boxer and a tank top and Wade either only wore pyjama bottoms or slept as the day he was born.

Peter moved around their shared bed. A queen that Wade had bought one afternoon after they broke Peter's old one due to their strenuous activities. Peter could not feel comfortable. The sheets stuck to his skin, even as the night air New York blew into the apartment, it did nothing to ease the heat off of his skin.

He flipped again once over, his back to a snoring Wade who looked content and flipped his pillow over to the cool side.

Nothing.

Peter glared into the darkness and thought about just doing some studying or taking a cold shower to be able to sleep because just laying down was killing him.

Peter felt a scarred hand on his back, he stilled, and felt Wade tug on his shirt, pulling it up. Peter turned his head to try to see and saw that Wade still had his eyes closed but his hand was still tugging up.

"What are you doing," the young man asked his boyfriend.

"Helping," Wade's sleepy voice answered not stopping.

Peter rose a brow but allowed Wade to help him remove his tank top which Wade tossed to somewhere in the darkened room. Peter thought that was all but Wade's hand moved down and tugged down his boxers.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Wade," Peter asked the mercenary who peaked an eye open and smiled.

"Nah Petey. If I was, well we would not have just laid down in the first place, and I would not wait for you to get hot and heavy without me doing most of the work. Just trust me."

Peter, of course, trusted Wade, so he allowed for his boxers to be removed. Peter was now naked. He shivered at the feeling of it. Peter did not really enjoy sleeping naked, but Wade was naked beside him.

Wade moved and grabbed Peter pulling him against his chest, releasing a sigh.

Peter could feel Wade on his ass, but the mercenary was not having a hard on, so it was just innocent naked cuddling that he was after. Peter turned around in Wade's arms and snuggled closer into Wade's scarred body. He placed a kiss on his chest and felt relaxed. He was not as hot as he was before.


	2. Naked Kiss

Wade giggled as he padded around the Avenger's pool at their mansion. The team was not at home and he took the chance to go skinny dipping in the pool.

[Dude, why did we not think about this earlier?!]

(I'm just glad they did not have robot security.)

"We should have done this a long time ago," Wade agreed on diving into the water.

[Do you think they have a Jacuzzi?]

'Maybe it's inside,' Wade thought swimming around.

After a couple of seconds of underwater fun Wade moved up to get some air. He rubbed his eyes to clear them. The sun momentarily blinded him but a shadow immediately covered it.

[Is there a giant spaceship over the sun?]

"Today is my day off," Wade growled madly at the thought of some aliens or the Skrulls trying to invade the planet.

"I can see that" a familiar voice answered.

Wade's eyes grew wide when I finally distinguished the shadow covering the sun was the face of his baby boy.

"Petey, baby. Don't scare papa Deadpool like that, I was about to jump out and kick some ass buck naked," Wade smiled swimming over to the edge to Peter.

"You're naked," Peter asked raising a brow.

"How else was I going to enjoy my swim," he waggled his eyebrows before tapping at the water, "Why don't you join me?"

"You do know that I came over here because Tony warned me he saw you sneaking into the mansion through his video cameras. You're lucky it was me," Peter scolded Wade.

[We should convince Spidey to swim with us....NAKED.]

(Are you sure he just won't drag us out by our ear?)

[I bet you a week of taco's that he'll join us in our little-naked swim]

"Deal," Wade shouted to his boxes startling Peter, "Come on Petey. Live a little. Join me!"

Wade swam in a circle as Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

[Someone is playing hard to get.]

(We need to play harder.)

Wade drew his arms back. Peter saw what he was going to do, his freaking Spidey-senses helping him dodge the onslaught of water splashing out of the pool.

"I can do this all day," Wade shouted continuing his onslaught of splashing Peter.

Peter jumped to the right some water catching his legs. Another splash caught his shirt. He could not evade water.

"Wade stop it!"

"Not until you get your naked butt in here," Wade continued.

Peter angrily took off his plaid shirt, white shirt, shoes, pants, and socks before diving into the pool. Wade was momentarily confused seeing as his victim was no longer around the pool. He turned around and a big splash of water covered his face causing him to cough out the water that entered his lungs in surprise. Clearing his vision he saw his baby boy with a triumphant look on his face.

[Two can play at this game.]

(Operation splash zone is in progress.)

Wade smirked and splashed Peter. Both men splashed each other, swimming around and trying to get away from their attacks. Wade heard Peter laugh and could not help but join. He saw Peter corner himself to the edge. He swam quickly and wrapped his arms tight around Peter.

Peter stopped squirming and looked at Wade's eyes. Wade lifted a brow flirtatiously before capturing Peter's lips in his own. Peter kissed back just as eagerly, wrapping his own arms around Wade. Wade broke the kiss placing more quick kisses against Peter's lips before separating from the hold. Peter felt his face flush from the kiss and the look that Wade was currently giving him. Wait, was Wade was laughing?

Peter rose a brow and saw Wade lift up his hand out of the water. In his hand was Peter's soaked boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho Wade you sneaky little shit.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Peter and Wade have sex with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in the nick of time!  
> Just listen to, I Just had Sex by The Lonely Island ft. Akon. It made me fucking giggle writing this.

Peter was a bit nervous, but he was not as nervous as Wade. Sure they had made out, they have reached up to third base with each other but nothing as far as actually consummating their relationship.

Wade lowered Peter onto his bed and kissed softly along the crook of his neck. He heard his baby boy's intake of breath and felt Peter's hands move to cradle his bald head. Wade just tried to focus on making Peter feel good even though his mind has doubts.

'How could he want us,' he thought but continued to trail the kisses up his jaw and continuing to kiss his soft lips.

He looked into Peter's beautiful eyes and saw something, he saw adoration. No one had looked at Wade like that before. Usually, it was a pity, annoyance, disgust and other negative emotions. Wade looked down.

Peter rose his hand to Wade's chin and lifted up his face back up again. 

"Are you going to make me beg for it," Peter whispered a smile slowly spreading on his lips, "Because if you won't give it to me, my hand will keep my company."

Wade could not help but laugh at what Peter was saying. Making himself the dork of the situation to not over think. He looked at Peter and that is when he thought, 'This man has me wrapped around his finger. He could carve out my heart and I would gladly let him keep it.'

(Valentines Day present idea, noted.)

[Let's just focus on sexing up our Spidey.]

Wade closed the gap between them. Wade moved his hand over the bulge hidden behind Peter's jeans and began to stroke. Peter gasped and Wade swallowed his noises , a smirk working its way onto to his face. Wade began to unzip his jeans and pull them down. Peter helped to kick them off as they continued to kiss one another. Peter moved and tugged Wade's sweater off with one quick movement. Wade was back to pining Peter onto the bed. His hand was back to massaging Peter's bulge.

Peter tossed his head back in the pleasure of the sensation. Wade's fingers moved and groped. He moved the kisses down and pulled Peter's shirt off of his body so he could place kisses all over his chest. He licked and sucked here and there, trailing down to his boxers.

Placing kisses on his inner thighs, he pulled down Peter's boxers just enough to see his red cock. He gripped the base and proceeded to stroke from the tip down. He breathed over the head of his cock causing Peter to gasp and grab Wade's head. He gave a short lick, getting a taste for Peter before proceeding to suck him off. Peter fell down onto the pillows, feeling Wade's warm mouth engulf him. God, the things he could do with his mouth and tongue. 

Wade did not stay too long on Peter, he did not want his baby boy to cum just yet, especially if this was going to be their first time. He wanted to last for as long as it could last.

Wade moved back up much to Peter's displeasure. He moved to nibble in his ear as he proceeded to remove his own pants. His cock hung heavy between his legs waiting for attention, but he wanted to make this all about Peter.

Peter mumbled out in pleasure kissing at Wade's scars, his hands, not knowing where to stroke or touch, just having Wade. Peter moved his hands over Wade's muscular back down to his ass. Wade moved to whisper in his ear.

"I want your cock in my ass," he whispered in a husky voice causing Peter to shiver in the idea of it.

Peter thought Wade would take control of their sex. Wade moved and grasped Peter, so he was now above Wade. Wade reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube there and handed it to Peter. Peter rose a brow but smirked, coating his fingers.

He stroked Wade a few times, moving down to his balls which he palmed with his hands and moving lower to his ass. He circled Wade's entrance with his index finger.

"Give it to me Spidey," Wade encouraged waggling his eyebrows anticipating the feel of Peter's fingers entering him. Imagining Peter making him come undone and take him.

Peter entered slowly in the tight ring of muscle much to Wade's pleasure. He released a groan as Peter proceeded to open him up.

"Baby boy, your fingers are so fucking good," he groaned out gripping the bed's comforter tight between his hands.

Peter entered another finger loving the sight of Wade underneath him, taking him and slowly moving against his fingers.

"Fuck, baby boy. Fucking fuck me good. I want to feel just you inside," Wade continued to groan. He was just as mouthy out in the world as he was in bed apparently.

Peter groaned fitting four fingers into Wade's tight ass. He felt ready. He left his ass causing Wade to curse but pour more lube on his hands to coat his cock with it.

"Oh yeah Petey. Fuck, just fuck," Wade could not think of any other words that did not involve Peter and fuck, especially seeing Peter stroke himself. That was sexy as fuck.

Wade opened his legs wider inviting Peter. Peter angled himself close to Wade, his tip just brushing Wade's hole. With a slow thrust, he was engulfed by Wade himself. The couple sighed out in pleasure. Wade tossed his head back.

"Fuck fuck fuck baby boy."

Peter was not good at speaking either, his entire body flushed. His body started to rock out a rhythm. This was his first time having sex with the mercenary, and it felt like nothing he had before. Between Wade's enthusiasm and dirty words, it was the best thus far.

"Urgh, next time I'm going to fuck you just like this Petey, but fuck. I want you to fuck me all the time. All over the apartment. All over New York, fuck, in the Avenger mansion, their tower. FUCK!"

Peter thrust in and out, his grip on Wade's waist to support himself. There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better porn will come. I assure you. And I wanted to write bottom Wade because I think he is that fucking boyfriend who does not care about fucking or being fucked. He wants his partner to feel good.
> 
> Thank you guys for the positive feed back I am getting already. Makes me happy that I am taking the time out of my schedule to post this up for you guys.  
> Thanks again!


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a day! I will post twice today!

Wade groaned, biting the back of his hand. Both he and Peter were sitting on the couch relaxing... when out of nowhere his baby boy stuffed his hand down Wade's pants. Not that Wade was complaining.

Peter looked as he was not even focused on what he was doing, his gaze was focused on the television. What was he watching again? Was it a Spanish soap opera or CSI? Fuck, who cares.

Wade groaned trying to buck his hips into Peter's warm hand. Peter stroked from the base to the tip. He rubbed at Wade's head with the tip of his thumb causing Wade to shiver. Peter glanced at Wade. His skin flushed making the scars stand out more then they used to. 

"What are you doing to me baby boy," Wade groaned out feeling Peter massage his balls.

"Just bored," he smirked turning to Wade and nibbling under his jaw.

Wade felt himself tingle. The heat below his stomach increasing due to Peter's ministrations. Peter's nimble fingers were God sent. He felt Peter tug on him a little harder, faster than before. Before they were just lazy long stroke, but the tempo had increased.

Wade tossed his head back, allowing Peter further access to kiss his neck. He groaned louder than before feeling his balls tighten. A couple of more strokes and Wade would be over the moon. Wade started to lose himself in the sensation.

"Petey, fuck. Your hand, be bored more often if it means more hand jobs from you," Peter only nodded in agreement.

Wade needed to do something. He moved his hand down and cupped Peter. Peter was already half hard just by pleasuring Wade.

"Want me to repay you," Wade asked with a groan.

There was no answer, but Wade decided to rub against Peter's jean covered erection.

"Mmmm, Wade. That feels good," Peter finally spoke with a satisfied sigh. His hand stopped momentarily, his mind focused on being groped by Wade.

"Yeah, just like that Petey," Wade groaned as Peter started again and Wade continued to move his hand over Peter. With an adept hand, Wade took out Peter's cock from his pants and boxer briefs. Peter moved his head and captured a kiss from Wade as they both pleasured the other.

Wade quickened his pace to have Peter catch up with how close he felt. Peter stopped, letting Wade stroke him. His calloused hand felt so good. Wade's hands were strong with a firm grip that he got from holding guns and swords. His fingers were always so talented. Peter only had his web-slinging to support his deft hands.

"Oh Wade," he sighed enjoying the pace Wade had set up for him.

Peter decided to continue, and both tried to match in pace with the other. Messy kisses were shared with more tongue and teeth. Their breathing labored with the intense masturbation.

"Shit, baby, you close," Wade asked quickening his pace.

Peter could only groan out loudly as a response, not that far away from Wade.

"Shit shit shit," Wade growled as he came into Peter's hand. The sight of Peter looking so fucked and debauched was the last thing that pushed Wade over the edge.

Wade tightened his grip around Peter and tried to ride out his orgasm with stroking Peter as Peter milked him. Peter fell along with wade with the motions of his stroking.

Both men sat panting, their hands covered in each other's release.

"Fuck, baby boy, you're too good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again.  
> These are short because its 30 days worth of porn, and I feel like I need to spread out the sex our else it will just sound repetitive if it all ends. But that is just my opinion.


	5. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade repays Peter with a blowjob ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby nephew got me sick.....

"Wade, what the hell are you doing," Spiderman growled at the mercenary who had dragged him to an alley, now kneeling before him and pulling on his costume pants.

"Thanking you," Wade answered continuing to tug but Peter held onto his wrists.

"This....not here Wade," Peter groaned. He did not want to, yet a part of him just wanted to let Wade do what he wanted to do.

"Come on Spidey, I want to thank you. If you had not come in the nick of time, I would be drugged and sent to another X Facility," Wade continued, his pout visible through his mask.

Peter shook his head but felt himself flush. His grip on Deadpool's wrists lessened, and he took it as a cue to continue with what he was going to do.

Wade pulled down Peter's costumed pants low, just enough to release Peter's cock. The superhero wore a cup, always safe first, but Wade moved it out of the way. Peter was already half hard, but he needed just the right enthusiasm and Little Spidey would be up.

Wade chuckled at the thought and pulled up his mask. With a tentative lick to the tip to the base of Peter's dick. Peter groaned at the sensation of Wade's tongue on him. It felt so good. 

Wanting to hear Peter's voice in pleasure, Wade engulfed Peter's cock into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheek to take him in better. Swirling his tongue and sucking elicited a moan that was a bit loud. Peter leaned against the brick wall to an unknown building. He needed something to hold, something to ground himself.

Wade massaged Peter's balls with his hand as he continued to suck off Peter. He let Peter's dick go with a loud plop but moved his mouth to his balls. He brought one to his mouth and sucked as Peter whimpered above him. His hands finding Wade's head. Wade stroked Peter's cock which continued to grow red. All his blood flowing to his erection.

Happy with the treatment he gave to Peter's balls he moved his mouth back up to his cock. He licked the base of his dick, salty from the pre-cum already leaking.

"Mmm, baby boy, always taste so good," Wade rumbled licking around Peter's dick.

"Fuck, Wade," was Peter's response tugging on Wade's head wanting him to fuck himself in Wade's warm mouth.

Wade smirked, getting the hint and sucking on Peter again. He grabbed a hold of Peter's slim hips. He tried to get Peter as deep as he could into his mouth. Wade did not gag when Peter finally hit the back of his throat, the sensation strange and uncomfortable the first times but he allowed Peter to move his hips.

Wade looked up at Peter and Peter blushed behind his mask, seeing Wade take his dick so good. The sight was something else. Fucking himself in Wade's wet, warm, mouth was the best feeling at the moment. Thoughts flew out of his mind, the only thought that lingered was how good Wade was good at this.

"Fuck," Peter groaned feeling himself get closer to his climax.

Wade let Peter move his head back and forth, he wanted to say so many dirty nasty things to Peter, but his mouth was stuffed with Peter's dick. Ha! Peter's dick!

(You could say that again. Zing!)

[Fuck, can we just stay here and suck Peter forever.]

Peter's hips did not move as hard, but the pace was erratic. Wade decided to hold Peter down. He wanted to make Peter come. He grabbed the base of his cock and stroked down as he focused on the head of Peter's head. Saltier than ever.

"Wade...wade. I'm...so close," Peter moaned out into the alleyway.

Wade was pretty sure some cats got scared and ran away. Wade hollowed his cheeks and Peter's balls tightened. With a quick suck, Peter came deep into Wade's mouth. Wade took him in and swallowed Peter's cum. He sucked him dry and licked Peter clean.

"Well, how was that Spider Babe," Wade winked letting go of Peter's softening cock.

"Shit. Wade! You can't keep doing this every time we go out on patrol."

"Your mouth says no, but your dick says yes," Wade retorted like a smart ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D More to come.  
> The playlist I listened to will be added at the end of the story. :D


	6. Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting off with clothes is just as hot as doing it naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been resting, curse you flu!
> 
> Inspiration:  
> Jizz in my Pants by The Lonely Island

"Shit, Wade. We can't do this here," Peter moaned as Wade rubbed against him.

 

Peter was currently sitting on top of Wade's lap. His boyfriend grinding beneath him. He could he feel his dick against his ass, but his clothes were covering him. Peter was hard beneath his own pants, rubbing against Wade's strong abdomen.

 

"Shhh, just enjoy it," Wade moaned licking up Peter's earlobe and kissing along his jaw.

 

Peter just groaned on top of him as Wade moved below him.

 

"Wade, fuck," Peter gasped at the sensation.

 

He was not getting all the attention that he wanted and the friction he was receiving was maddening. Not enough, but just enough to keep him horny for a while.

 

"Yeah, yeah, just like that baby boy. We are making our own dance moves, just keep the rythm going. Fuck yeah," Wade groaned loudly lifting his hits to rut up against Peter's covered ass.

 

"Shut up," Peter moaned grabbing a hold of Wade and kissing him.

 

Wade mumbled against Peter's soft lips wanting to say more but the superhero not letting go as they continued moving against each other.

 

"This is so dirty," Wade breathed out after having his mouth assaulted by Peter.

 

Peter half glared his hands clutching tightly on Wade's strong shoulders. But when Wade moved his hips just right, rubbing against his ass and rubbing against his covered erection, Peter threw his head back in pleasure.

 

"We need to do this more often," Wade moaned into Peter's neck.

 

Peter could only bite his lip back, holding back the loud groan he wanted to release.

 

"Shit," Wade muttered biting onto Peter.

 

Peter realized how Wade moved frantically against him and then stilled after a while.

 

"I jizzed," was the announcement Peter received. All he did smack Wade.

 

"Don't worry Baby Boy, I wont let you fly solo," Wade retorted moving against Peter, his stomach causing friction on Peter's erection. Wade's pants wet and sticky in his own release.

Peter did not hear Wade's promise focused on a rhythm. No matter how much he was going to regret it later, Peter was not complaining at the moment.


	7. Half Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration:  
> Madness, by Muse

Peter pushed Wade against the table to their apartment as he struggled to remove his shirt. The mercenary in front of him removed his pants before Peter was on him again. Wade almost tripped, his pants hanging on his calves, still not completely off. Peter just gripped on to the merc tightly, he was sure his fingers were going to temporarily bruise Wade but the mercenary did not seem to care. A smirk was permanently affixed to his face, not matter how much Peter kissed him, it was still there.

 

"I did not know, that could get you so hot. I was just lifting some weights baby boy, you know exercise is so important," Wade whispered huskily as Peter kissed him allover.

 

"Wade, I love you, so shut up," Peter groaned palming Wade through his underwear. He wore some lacy underwear that were soft on Peter's hands.

 

"Oh, no foreplay. All right, straight to the action, no complain from me," Wade continued unzipping Peter and pulling pants and boxers down.

 

Wade moved Peter down to the floor, switching their positions so now Wade was the one in control.

 

"I like the way you think Petey," he reached into his pants still on his legs and took out some lube.

 

"I should join the scouts, I'm always pr-" Peter grabbed his neck and brought him down for a heated kiss. Peter could not help but bite Wade's scared lips causing Wade to gasp in surprise at the force. 

 

Wade got the hint and lubed up his fingers more clumsily than ever. He got more lube on the wooden floor than on his hand but who was he to care. He moved his hand down to Peter's ass and squeezed just right causing Peter to wrap his legs around Wade's hips.

 

"Just like that," Peter muttered kissing Wade.

 

Wade inserted a finger into Peter causing his baby boy to clutch harder on him. He was pretty much stuck on him from the way he was holding on to Wade. The mercenary was pretty sure he was using his spider powers to cling on to him.

 

Wade nibbled on Peter's collar bone as he opened him up. The soft sigh and whimpers pushing him further to pleasure Peter. It always amazed Wade on how Peter got when it came to sex. He did not hide away by turning off the lights, he wanted to do it during the day and heck even the weird kinks Wade had were sometimes thought over before ultimately agreeing. Wade was so lucky to have Peter. Peter on the other hand loved this side of Wade. Always wanting to try something new and shy to tell Peter his ideas that when Peter agreed he could not get Wade to shut up until he forced him to shut up. Wade riled Peter up more than those damn teenage hormones. Just by smiling, smirking, joking or making an ass of himself, and Peter would jump Wade.

 

"Okay, I'm good," Peter moaned feeling Wade add in fourth finger.

 

Wade obeyed his lover and added the rest of the lube from the small bottle on his hands and stroked himself a couple of times. Having sex with Peter was always different, and it always felt good and special. The open look on Peter's face when Wade entered him was something Wade saved in his mind. The sounds he released just encouraged him further. Wade closed his eyes trying to relax his beating heart that seemed to want to jump out of his rib cage. 

 

Wade moved slowly, slowing down the fast pace they had started in and Peter just clung on to him. Breathing in his ear and clutching on Wade's shirt. His legs tight around Wade pulling him closer with each thrust.

 

"I love you, Petey," Wade moaned out kissing Peter's temple.

 

"Love ya," Peter sighed out grabbing Wade's chin and meeting him for a kiss.


	8. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a much needed break while trying to finish up some work.
> 
> Inspiration: Untouched by The Veronicas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer, because I felt oddly inspired to.  
> Also, I realized when I have anxiety if I focus on something like OCD focus, I feel better.

Peter was typing away on his laptop on the dingy couch he and Wade owned. Books were scattered all around him, some open, some closed, others just lying on top of another. His glasses were pressed close to his face, a habit, he still wore them when he studied. 

 

His term paper was almost complete, but it was still missing some finishing touches. Finals always sucked, especially when he was home alone.

 

Wade was away, on some other country for a mission. Peter had glared, but Wade had assured him more than once he was going with the X-Men to Genosha. They needed some help against Mr. Sinister. Or as Wade called him, "a drama queen Dracula."

 

Anyway, that was around 2 weeks ago, and the mercenary was still gone. Yeah Peter knew his missions sometimes took long, but going on 3 weeks without talking to Wade was kind of worrying. He had nothing else to focus on but school, patrol, visiting Aunt May and working for the Daily Bugle. It seems like a pretty busy schedule, but there was something missing. There was no red and black tag along, no notes hidden in his school books, no ads placed on the paper claiming, "Spiderman has a cute butt XOXO DP," no stupid jokes to make his week bearable. It was back to old Peter life without the mercenary.

 

Peter just wanted to talk to Wade. Peter closed his eyes realizing he had stopped writing and started moping about being alone in th apartment. He rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on top of a book. He would no longer be able to write. Peter decided to save what he had on a flash drive and continue earlier in the morning before his first class.

 

Just as he was about to shut off his laptop a loud beep and a flashing icon appeared. It was his Skype, and it was asking to connect with another. Peter rose a brow and opened the Skype window. It showed a picture, of Deadpool, and the user name was PoniesRuleDP. Yeah, that was Wade.

 

Peter clicked on it, the screen loading Peter may have wiped his hair down and straightened himself on the couch, anxious to see his boyfriend. When the picture finally loading it finally showed Wade, he wasn't wearing a mask and Peter could not tell were he was at. The room Wade was in was dark.

 

"Baby boy," were the first words Wade said through the webcam. His face practically glowed with the wide smile he wore.

 

Peter smiled back, "Wade, I missed you."

 

"Shit, I should say that to you. I almost forgot what color your eyes were. I see you are wearing the old DP sweater," Wade smirked eyeing what Peter wore.

 

Peter blushed, he was wearing Wade's old sweater. It was larger on him, it smelled of Mexican food and gun powder. It smelled like Wade.

 

"Like I said, I missed you."

 

Wade ran a hand over his bald scarred head, "Well we finished whatever the hell I was supposed to help to do. Seriously, Wolvy was just bitching the entire carnival ride. Seriously. But wow, I was glad Psylocke joined. Gave me something to oggle at while ignoring Wolvy.....Yeah I know I just said that out loud.....What do you mean he looks upset?"

 

Peter glared at Wade through the laptop as Wade talked to himself. Wade's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

 

"So you had fun checking her out," Peter accused. Peter was used to Wade claiming others were attractive. But Peter had not seen Wade in 2 weeks. And well he did not like to admit it, but yeah Peter was jealous at times. Sue him. It was human nature, sometimes you get jealous.

 

"Fuck. I mean. Have you seen what she wears Petey? How can someone not stare. If I was Cyclops I would have burned her tits and ass off just for staring."

 

Wade winced at the diarrhea of his mouth. He could feel Peter's glare through the freaking laptop. Great he wanted to talk to his baby boy and here he was screwing it up. Heck he just finished the mission. He was tired and horny as hell. He had thought about Peter when he slept and camped out on the campy island, fighting clones and shit. Yeah he spent a couple of times in a dark corner far away from the group just to get himself to focus. And here was Peter, and yeah....he was in shit.

 

"Well I'm glad you don't have laser vision," Peter spat. He wanted to talk to Wade, tell him about his crappy week but his emotions were just over the edge. Frayed from the sleepless nights and finals.

 

"Okay, lets start all over. Hi Petey. It's nice to see you. I just finished my mission, how are you?"

 

Peter paused thinking whether he should just shut off his laptop or continue to talk to Wade. Peter sighed running a hand over his mouth.

 

"Hi Wade. I'm tired. I'm glad you finished your mission. When are you getting home?"

 

Wade smiled really wide, "Yay. Thank you baby boy. For a second I thought I was gonna be left alone in this dark creepy room. And as for getting home. The nerds are gonna give me a ride back to New York tomorrow."

 

Peter frowned a little but then thought, hey Wade was coming tomorrow.

 

"That's good. This is weird, cause you never use Skype, Wade. Like, never," Peter added relaxing into the catch.

 

Wade rose his hands in defense, "Oh you caught me in your web," he caught the roll of Peter's eyes, "So listen here. I have had like 12 hard ons since I have been here and seriously, one time Wolverine cut off my hand cause he caught it down my pants when I was sleeping next to him on the sleeping bag. And I decided. Fuck, tomorrow is so long away. I need my baby boy now more than ever."

 

Peter's eyes widened hearing Wade talk. Did he just say all that? Well yeah, it was Wade. Wade continued.

 

"Then I realized, hey this island has great wi-fi service. Seriously I could live stream porn on here, but fuck that. I got the real deal at home. So here we are."

 

"You called me for sex?"

 

"Yes, I know. Exciting," Wade waggled his hairless eyebrows.

 

"Unzip your pants," Peter ordered.

 

"Woah! Really!? Really, Petey??!! Oh my rainbow unicorn on planet Neptune, you're not shitting me right? Are you recording?"

 

"No. I'm not recording. Now unzip your pants," Peter continued. He felt himself stiffen with the laptop on his lap. He felt head move down to his cock.

 

Peter has always fantasized of doing something like this in all honesty. He had never really tried phone sex, felt it to awkward to do when he lived with his aunt and uncle. But what could he say, Wade brought out a side of him he never knew he had.

 

Wade had obeyed Peter's orders. He had unzipped his pants, Peter could see his heart shaped boxers from the opening.

 

"Anything else," Wade asked, his voice rougher than usual.

 

God, Peter loved the way Wade's voice sounded when he was aroused. It sounded deeper and scratchier, and it just tingled Peter in all the right places. Peter moved the laptop down to the coffee table but angled it just right. He saw Wade move a bit away from the camera so now Peter could fully see him from his head to his thighs. Just the perfect angle.

 

"I want you to rub yourself through your boxers."

 

Wade moved a hand over his boxers. Feeling himself slowly harden. Peter's words floating around him as he felt himself relax in his seat.

 

"Yeah, just like that. You look so good like this Wade," Peter began rub himself over his sweats.

 

"Oh shit, Petey. You rubbing too? Damn. You look fucking sexy. Fuck. Put you hand in your pants."

 

Peter did as he was told and touched himself. He rubbed along the shaft of his dick and rubbed his head. His stomach clenched, heat pooling more in his dick. He saw Wade lick his lips in the pixilated image.

 

"Mmmm, yeah. Take your cock out for me," Wade continued to rub himself. His erection rising.

 

Peter adjusted himself again on the couch and pulled his sweats and boxers a little lower on his waist as he pulled out his hardening cock for Wade to so.

 

"Shit. You look so fucking good. Your cock is so gorgeous. Yeah rub yourself and massage your balls."

 

"I thought I was giving orders," Peter asked moving his hand over his sack.

 

"Don't worry you are. But shit, I love seeing you touch yourself," Wade commented pulling out his dick from his boxers.

 

Peter hummed, he did not know if Wade heard him nor did he care. He just allowed himself to listen to Wade and keep his eyes focused on Wade palming himself as well.

 

"Yeah, when you get home. What are we going to do? A bit of this?"

 

"When I get home, we are going to do it everywhere on the apartment. The neighbors are all gonna leave the apartment with how much our enthusiasm is going to be shouted," Wade smiled rubbing the tip of his dick with his thumb.

 

"Yeah, want me to give you a blow job too," Peter rose a brow.

 

"Fuck, don't say that unless you want me to cum before you."

 

"That's what I want," Peter panted starting up a rhythm. He saw Wade join him, trying to copy his movement.

 

"Yeah. Well, fuck. Petey, I wanna lick you all over. Open you up with my tongue so deep in your ass, you'll want to sit on my face for the rest of the day."

 

Peter through his head back just picturing and increasing the strength of his hand over him and moving a bit faster than before.

 

"You like that don't you. You want me to fuck you with just my tongue. You love this fucking mouth don't you. The shit I say is gold and what I do in the bedroom with it makes everyone else want to be me. Fuck. I'll make you cum with just my tongue. I'll show you."

 

Peter moaned and panted but turned to look down at his laptop. He needed to see Wade. He could see Wade palming himself vigorously. He supposed he was imagining it as well by the way he enthusiastically masturbated.

 

"Yeah. I want you to fuck me with just your tongue," Peter agreed, "I do love your mouth. But that's not all I love. God. I love your back, I love the way your muscles look when you clench and un-clench them. Shit, your hands too. Just right. My cock can fit in them. You're so fucking talented."

 

Wade moaned loudly, "Your perfect Peter. I fucking love you."

 

The rest of their time was spent with just the sounds of each other's names escaping their lips along with panting and moaning. Peter did not know who came first but that was the best thing he ever tried. He couldn't wait to be wrapped in Wade's arms tomorrow.


	9. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter do it against a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by fanart that I cannot find at the moment but when I do I shall link on here.  
> Sorry if this one is shorter than the last one.

Wade did not know it had started this time. They both entered the apartment, their costumes still on. Peter had Wade pinned against the wall just by their front door. Both of their masks had been thrown off somewhere. Peter's nimble fingers were unbuckling all of the straps attached to Wade. He slowly dropped his weaponry. 

 

Wade may have gripped Peter's hair a bit roughly to bring him into a kiss. It may have to do with the fact that Peter treated his weapons gently, or maybe because he loved it when Peter was roughed. Peter moaned into the kiss sucking on Wade's lower lip. Wade groaned, his back against the wall, Peter pinning him down.

 

Wade dragged Peter's top of his costume off of him further mussing off Peter's brown hair. Wade turned them around so now Peter was pinned against the wall. Wade rubbed along Peter's soft skin. A couple bruises were shown on his shoulders, but they looked like they were healing. Wade kissed each bruise as Peter closed his eyes in the sensation.

 

Peter rubbed along Wade's neck and brought his face back up to kiss him. Wade stuck his tongue into Peter's mouth. Peter allowed Wade's tongue to explore his own mouth, moans escaping both their lips. Peter changed their position once again, this time jumping and wrapping his legs around Wade's strong thighs.

 

Wade smiled up at Peter who panted trying to catch his breath.

 

"Want to take this to the bedroom," he asked.

 

"Nah, I'm just fine here," Peter moaned bucking hard down on Wade causing the mercenary to groan loudly. His erection rubbing against Peter's ass.

 

Wade pulled down Peter's spandex pants as Peter himself pulled down on Wade's own pants and boxers. Peter's hands immediately took off the top of Wade's costume. Wade moved a finger down Peter's crack just as Peter continued to ravage his mouth once again.

 

Wade circled the muscle and found it to be lubed and just open. He broke away from Peter and looked at him in the eye.

 

"When did you prepare without me," he asked raising a brow.

 

"When....before....we left," Peter muttered between each kiss and moan as Wade entered a finger inside him.

 

Peter gripped a hand on Wade's shoulder, the other firmly on the wall. He felt his legs loosen around Wade as Wade pumped a finger inside him. Wade moved his free hand and gripped Peter's ass to hold him. 

 

"Yeah, shit. Okay, we're just going to do this now," Wade mumbled to himself. 

 

He felt Peter's dick rub against his stomach as Wade lowered his hand to guide himself into Peter. Peter moaned loudly into Wade's ear when he finally entered him. Wade groaned trying not to bite Peter's shoulders. He bucked his hips. The slap of Peter's ass on his thighs felt so good. Peter's legs once again tightened around his waist.

 

Peter used what leverage he had from gripping the wall to push down on Wade. Both men moaned and groaned. Trying to kiss each other but bumping into their bodies instead. Their muscles flexed with each movement, their body tightened as their pace grew frantic and needy. Wade moved a hand down to jerk of Peter who mewled and tossed his head back just riding Wade for all he was worth. Peter clenched down on him feeling his gut tighten, his prostate grazed by Wade's cock, he came hard.

 

Wade moaned as Peter tightened around him, his last fast thrusts against Peter before he came inside him.

 

Peter panted heavily in his ear. His body felt weak but neither moved from their spot against the wall. Wade hit the back of his head against the wall.

 

"Well, that was fun," Peter grunted moving his head away from Wade's shoulder to look at his scarred face.

 

"You are the best Spider babe," Wade kissed him hard further bruising Peter's lips.   
Peter rested his head back on Wade's shoulder his eyes half lidded, Wade's softening dick still in his ass. When he saw something. The door was not completely shut. A crack was open.

 

"Aww, shit," Peter cursed as Wade followed his line of sight.

 

Wade could only laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I would try to update every day, but I remembered that I'm taking half of summer semester for two classes..... oh well. Adult life sucks anyways.  
> Tell me what you think!  
> I'm trying to keep the sex as unique as sex can be....


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pounds Wade for all he is worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Wade gasps out at the intrusion. It isn't a gasp of pain or shock, it's a gasp of pure utter pleasure.

 

Peter has him on his hands and knees on their bed. He covers Wade scarred body in kisses. Each kiss on a scar that changes when he kisses another. Peter's fingers stroke in and out of Wade in a slow delicious rhythm that has Wade bucking for more. Peter massages Wade's hips and ass enjoying how he squeezes his fingers inside him.

 

Wade is silent, silent than usual when they are having sex. Peter enjoys Wade engrossing himself in the sensations. Peter adds in another finger causing Wade to rock back and forth on the bed. His hands fist the sheets. Wade's cock hangs heavy between his legs. Its red and swollen with pre-cum dripping from the head. Peter moves his free hand lower to stroke him just once. Wade whimpers at the over stimulation.

 

Peter knows that Wade is ready for him as he strokes himself with lube. He stands by the bed pulling Wade to the edge but still on his hands and knees and Wade groans. He angles himself and grasps onto Wade's hips before entering. Peter moans along with Wade.

 

"Fuck," Wade gasps. It's the first word Peter has heard since they started and hearing Wade's voice has always done something to Peter.

 

He feels the pleasure in his belly, his cock and the back of his spine. His body tingles in a form of adrenaline similar to when he swings from building to building around New York. This is different though. He enters Wade and thrusts out causing the mercenary to lift up his head and bite his lip.

 

Peter rubs at Wade's spine as he starts up a pace. The mercenary arches his back in ecstasy as he feels Peter rub against a little ball of nerves deep inside him.

 

"Urgh, yeah, there," he encourages as Peter rolls his hips to try to get the spot again.

 

Wade gasps out and mutters some curses in pleasure. He lifts a hand from the sheets and strokes himself along to Peter's pace.

 

Peter groans as his pace quickens. The warmth around him makes him want to release himself but the moans want him to make this last for as long as possible. Peter cant control the pace as he enjoys the sounds of skin hitting skin in loud slaps. Wade groans at the feel of Peter thrusting into him harder and harder.

 

"Yeah," is the only thing he can gasp out as Peter just pounds into him with heavy grunts.

 

Wade moves his hand away from his dick and grabs on to Peter's free hand and squeezes. Peter squeezes his hand back.

 

Peter moves his head back and looses himself in all the sensation as Wade rocks with him. Their movement is frantic and needy. Their end is coming soon. Peter moves his hand that is still held by Wade's and moves it stroke him. Wade almost whimpers at being touched.

 

Wade squeezes him from the inside, his orgasm shooting up. Peter feels his hand warm and sticky and the last few thrusts has him groaning and crying out as he cums. Peter rests his head against Wade's back. Wade drops himself onto the bed with Peter on top of him. Peter slips out of Wade causing them both to shudder.

 

"Fuck me side ways baby boy. That was the best pounding I have ever gotten in my life," Wade speaks as lewd as ever.

 

"Mmm. Maybe in a couple hours I can actually fuck you side ways," Peter adds kissing up to Wade's neck.

 

Wade chuckles, "I would love that actually. Mmmmm."

 

Wade turns around and wraps his arm around Peter as the smaller male wraps his arms around Wade. He rests his head on his chest. Frankly he doesn't know if he is just ready for another round. Being in Wade's arms makes him sleepy and content.

 

"Let's just nap," Peter murmurs as Wade presses kisses all over his face.

 

"Anything for you baby boy."


	11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade experiment with their sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a little about BDSM, most of it if either read about or heard. I understand that to be consent on both parties, it is not about abusing someone or being abused. I tried to incorporate that kind of communication in this story. Always practice safe sex, even when you're experimenting with your partner, make sure they understand what is being done.

Wade had a cheeky smirk on his face. Peter had agreed to try a little something. Wade was nervous to ask at first but Peter had been supportive. 

 

"Of course. I trust you," where the exact words Peter spoke, his hand caressing Wade's scarred cheek. 

 

"So how do we do this?"

 

"Well first. You get to choose your safe word. Mine is Nick Fury."

 

Peter could not help but laugh at Wade as they both sat on their bed. 

 

"Well if I had to choose a safe word, something I wont normally shout during sex it would have to be... I suppose, Chemistry."

 

Wade rose a brow, "I thought it would Spiders or you know Wolverine in a bikini."

 

Peter shuddered at the image and laughed.

 

"Nope. The last thing I want to shout during sex is about chemistry. So that's my safe word."

 

Wade nodded in affirmation.

 

"I haven't done this before," Peter confessed.

 

Wade kissed Peter's forehead, "I've only done this once when I was younger. And well, it was embarassing but I know what I'm doing. Seeing as this is your first time, you can be my sub. You have to obey my commands, if you don't, you will be punished."

 

Peter nodded feeling a little nervous but Wade smiled.

 

"Don't worry if we are going to do something you don't like just tell me your safe word and I'll stop right away. I will do all I can to make you comfortable and enjoy it. As a dom, I have to take care of you, not abuse you like that dickwad Christian Grey."

 

"Don't tell me you've been watching 50 Shades of Grey again."

 

"Nah, fuck that movie."

 

Peter rolled his eyes. Usually Peter caught Wade watching the Twilight series like a teenage girl and one time he caught him crying to the Fault in our Stars. Wade did like the occasional chick flick. But back to the present. Peter could not deny that he was nervous, but not scared. He had been with Wade for more than two years and he would be willing to try.

 

"So I have to obey you."

 

"Yeah, but I won't force you to something you don't like. Just be like ,'Hey Wade Chemistry,' and I'll stop."

 

"Well what if I don't want you to stop?"

 

"Then I'm doing my job right," Wade smiled, "Wanna start?"

 

Peter could not voice his answer, instead he nodded allowing Wade to start.

 

"Strip," Wade ordered as Peter sat up from the bed. 

 

Peter removed his shirt and then his pants as Wade sat on the bed simply observing him. Peter continued to uncloth himself until he stood in front of Wade completely naked.

 

"Now what?"

 

"Don't speak unless I tell you to. If you understand say, 'yes master.'"

 

Peter wanted to say something smart but kept his mouth shut and only let the two words slip by.

 

"Good, baby boy. Now on your knees."

 

Peter knelt in front of Wade.

 

"Now, I want you to unzip my pants and lick my cock, do you understand baby boy?"

 

"Yes master," Peter answered moving his hands to unzip Wade. He felt his fingers tremble and a shiver run down his spine at being ordered around.

 

Peter was amazed to see Wade's cock already hard with the head leaking pre-come. He tentatively moved to lick him as Wade brought a hand to the back of Peter's neck. Peter was about to suck on Wade when Wade tugged a bit rough on Peter's hair. He lifted his head up.

 

"No no no baby boy. I said lick. You have to follow orders or else you will be punished. Now I want you to lay down on your stomach on the bed. Can you do that for me?"

 

"Yes, master,"Peter nodded as Wade allowed him to lay on the bed.

 

Wade removed his pants and shirt moving over to Peter's body.

 

"Now baby boy. I'm going to give you a choice. Do you want me to fuck you with just my fingers or do you want my cock?"

 

Peter felt his heart beating loud in his head, he was sure Wade could hear it.

 

"Your cock," Peter spoke.

 

"I can't hear you baby boy. Speak up," Wade ordered spanking Peter.

 

Peter groaned at the hit. Why did it feel good? His hardening member rubbed against the bed sheets in just the right way. Peter forgot to answer, so Wade spanked him again.

 

"Your cock," Peter moaned and finished with, "please master."

 

Peter could not see what Wade was doing. The next thing he knows he feels Wade wrap his wrists with fabric. He feels the dip of the bed as Wade all but straddled him and wrapped his wrists tight behind his back.

 

"I don't want you to touch yourself baby boy. Let me just take care of you. I'll give you my cock nice and good you'll be sedated," Wade explained in a deep voice just by Peter's ears.

 

Peter groaned and tried to control his hips from bucking into the bed sheets as Wade sat on top of him naked. He could feel Wade's dick press against the small of his back and he just wanted to be fucked.

 

"I know baby. Just let me take care of you,"Wade kissed Peter's back and then he felt Wade off of him.

 

Peter heard the familiar click of a bottle and his legs trembled in anticipation.

 

"Since you just wanted my cock, this is going to be little different baby boy. You have to relax for me."

 

Peter felt the familiar pressure of Wade's cock press against his twitching ring of muscle. He felt Wade moved his dick around, not nearly pressing in but just smearing the lube on his hole. Peter groaned his face pressed on the sheets. Peter had super strength if he wanted to he could break out of the fabric tying his wrists together, but he wouldn't. He wanted to be dominated. He wanted to be used and spent until nothing was left but pure utter bliss.

 

Wade hummed, his hand on Peters lower back as he angled himself. He pressed against the ring of muscle causing Peter to gasp out.

 

"It's okay baby boy. I want you to be as loud as you want. I want to hear you," Wade informed kissing the dimples on Peter's back.

 

Again another nudge and Peter just bucked against the bed. Wade held him down with force and nudged in again. The slow stretch burned Peter but his dick throbbed as he pressed hard against the sheets. It felt so good, so raw and real. Wade groaned along with him, feeling Peter press around him so tight without being opened.

 

"Oh baby boy. You feel real tight, good for your master. Do you want me to continue baby boy?"

 

Peter shuddered almost forgetting to speak which earned him a spank that had him rutting against the bed.

 

"Yes master," he moaned loudly at the over stimulation he felt all around his body.

 

Wade pressed kisses on his back as he slowly started to move inside him. Peter felt Wade raise his body up. His head was still on the bed, but he was kneeling now. He could feel his wet dick press against his stomach needy for attention. Wade saw and moved to stroke him along with his lazy thrusts.

 

"Please," Peter groaned biting his lip.

 

"Please what baby boy," Wade faked innocence rolling his hips to get more obscene sounds to come out of Peter's mouth.

 

"Please fuck me, master."

 

Wade would do anything for his baby boy. His tempo increased as did Peter's moans. His baby boy rocked with him, the entire bed was moving. Wade groaned and appraised Peter for his beauty and his glory. He just kept spewing out words of endearment as Peter nearly cried in the sensation. Wade smacked Peter's behind causing the younger man to whimper and cry. His ass was now red, a hand print of Wade temporarily tattooed on his clear skin. Wade licked the back of his spine, he could not help but bite into the soft flesh. Peter groaned meeting Wade's thrusts as his hips rolled and hit the bundle of nerves that had Peter seeing stars. Peter nearly collapsed if it had not been for Wade for holding him. Wade milked him until Peter was sedated. Wade pulled out and stroked himself as he came as well. Peter collapsed on the bed. He felt tired, and used. It felt so good.

 

Wade got up on wobbly legs, he walked naked to the restroom. Washing off the release of both of them from his hands and grabbing a towel to soak. He cleaned himself and then walked back to the room. First he untied Peter who panted on the bed. He kissed Peter's wrists and lay them by his side. He moved to wipe the lube away from Peter, dabbing over his sensitive hole which caused Peter to groan.

 

"Sorry baby boy," he whispered as he wiped him clean. Once again he got off and moved to get a water bottle. 

 

He lifted Peter's head and allowed him to drink. Peter finished the water bottle and lay back down on the bed. Wade set the bottle down, he tugged the sheets from underneath Peter and rolled them up, tossing them to the side to be washed later. He grabbed a blanket that had fallen to the floor and draped it over Peter as he nestled beside him.

 

He kissed Peter's head and kissed him on the lips.

 

"I told you I would take care of you. Now rest."

 

"That was hot," Peter mumbled moving closer to Wade's warm body.

 

"Well when you feel up to it, just tell me when you want to do this again."

 

Peter smiled sleepily and kissed Wade's chin.

 

"Do I really have to call you master?"

 

Wade's eyes glittered in mischief," You can call me Daddy, if you want."

 

Peter lazily smacked his arm as Wade chuckled.

 

"Baby boy you can call me anything you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to post continuously but I have conventions coming up and a psychology class that his been taking most of my free time.


	12. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's hands aren't just talented with spider webs, if you know what I mean.

"Sh sh sh," Peter soothed his Wade as he cupped his balls.

 

Wade groaned loud between the sheets. His nose was buried in the smell of Peter and himself, a good combination. His scarred naked skin rubbed against the sheets, he was thankful they were satin and caused no irritation, or else sex would suck. Wade's mind strayed from one though to another as he allowed Peter to manhandle him. He loved it when his Spidey took charge in bed.

 

"Stop teasing me," Wade groaned rubbing his erection against the sheets.

 

His dick throbbed, needing attention, his legs shook as Peter continued to touch with his hands. Peter's hands mapped out Wade's body, trying to memorize all the bumps and scars that did not stay in the same spot

 

Peter set his hands on Wade's ass, massaging the skin as Wade groaned out again. He trailed a finger down Wade's crack causing the mercenary to buck up. Peter smiled at how attentive Wade was.

 

"I enjoy teasing you," Peter finally answered minutes later as he searched for the bottle of lube he had tossed on the bed earlier.

 

Clicking open the cap, Peter coated his fingers with lube. Wade turned his head to the side to get a look at what Peter was doing. He felt Peter lift his hips up, his knees still on the bed but his ass up in the air. Wade fisted the sheets between his fingers as he felt a slick diget circle his puckered hole.

 

Wade inhaled as he felt a Peter's long index finger enter him.

 

"Shit," he groaned at the sensation of Peter pushing his finger inside him

 

"Feel good," Peter asked moving his finger inside causing the mercenary to groan.

 

"Fuck yeah."

 

Peter curled his finger as Wade bit against the sheets to stifle a loud moan. He hardly realized another finger enter him. Slim fingers scissored inside him and stretched him.

 

"You're hands are so fucking good," he groaned out turning to meet Peter's gaze as the superhero only smiled.

 

Peter moved both fingers inside, working Wade. Each little moan and groan assured Peter he was satisfying his partner. He nudged against a small bundle of nerves that had Wade bucking against his hand.

 

"Shit. Add another," was his response.

 

"You're such a whore," Peter joked as Wade laughed, fingers entering deeper within him.

 

"You know it babe," Wade moaned out feeling a third finger stretch him wider than before.

 

"I'm going to make you cum with just my fingers," Peter informed the mercenary, kissing a scar on his back.

 

Wade sighed out loud in satisfaction as Peter's long thin fingers worked him. He pushed back against his hand wanting more, needing more. His cock leaking pre-cum into the satin sheets, further staining the bed.

 

"Gotta give me more than that babe."

 

Peter moved closer to Wade's body, his free hand moving to hold Wade's dick.

 

"Like that?"

 

Wade could not speak over the strong sensations that covered his body in goose bumps. Peter nudged his prostrate again which had Wade rocking into Peter's hands.

 

"You gonna cum?"

 

Wade moaned in response, words coming out in harsh breaths as Peter stroked him both inside and outside.

 

Wade gasped at the constant pressure against his prostate and the tightness around his dick. His orgasm came quicker than he had anticipated. Peter milked Wade dry, his hand covered in Wade's release. Wade shuddered as Peter removed his fingers from Wade's ass. Wade only collapsed on the bed. His body boneless, his mind caught in the euphoria of post orgasm bliss.

 

"That was... so fucking good," Wade mumbled as Peter grabbed towel and wiped his hands clean.

 

"Thanks, I'm glad bring you pleasure with only my hands."

 

"Fuck if you weren't sexy all over, I'd just marry your hands and live happily ever after.

 

Peter rolled his eyes, laying on the bed and resting his head on top of Wade's scarred back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet cause writers block are a bitch to handle.....


	13. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has a talented mouth that is used for more than just corny puns and jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the LAG! Short and sweet.

Peter mewled like kitten. His face was pressed firmly against a pillow, the noises he made still escaped into the silent room. Peter felt himself rutting against the bed, the friction only pulsating deep into his cock. Peter couldn't stop whining.

 

Wade had his hands spreading the cheeks of Peter's soft round ass. His tongue darted past his lips to lick at Peter's pink quivering hole. Saliva dribbled past his chin as he listened to Peter sigh and moan. Wade pressed Peter against the bed to still his movements. His ass only moved to get closer to Wade but Wade wanted to focus on pleasing the superhero.  
Peter bit into the pillow as Wade teased the tight muscle with his tongue. Short gasps were working their way through Peter's mouth, he couldn't keep quiet with what Wade was doing to him.

 

Wade ever so slowly moved his tongue circling Peter and then sinking his tongue inside the tight muscle. Peter groaned louder than usual at the intrusion and moaned. Wade moved his tongue deep inside just to have his boyfriend moaning and groaning. Wade pressed Peter down against the bed when Peter wanted to thrust against Wade's face. Wade chuckled, the sound moving inside of Peter. Wade lapped and wiggled his tongue inside as he kissed the muscle. He pulled his tongue out making Peter keen in a sad whine. Wade slapped his ass, Peter arched his back and hissed at the sensation.

 

Wade lifted Peter up, confusing the young hero as Wade settled himself to lay on the bed. He grabbed Peter's waist until his ass was sitting on Wade's face. Peter settled to his knees so he wouldn't fully sit on Wade. Wade parted his cheeks again and licked along the crack causing Peter to close his eyes and whine out pitifully.

 

Wade smirked to himself as he began to fuck Peter's ass with just his tongue. The superhero didn't know where to touch, he couldn't hold back the whines. He was sure he moaned and shrieked as Wade rubbed along his ass and perineum, the mercenary cupped his balls tight in a fist. Peter came to quickly and rode out his climax as Wade continued to lick and fuck his ass.

 

"Fuckkkkkkk," Peter moaned loudly. His knees weak besides Wade's head as the mercenary licked at the cum that dribbled down to his face from Peter's leaking member.

 

"That...."

 

"I told you my mouth was gold," Wade spoke against Peter's tight pink wet hole as Peter shuddered above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with summer course and convention, its time to write freely until the semester begins again.


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade just want to pleasure the other.

Peter couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he was inches away from Wade's cock. The mercenary had released a shocked gasp when the superhero climbed on top of him and positioned himself in a lewd manner. His own dick hanging just above Wade's face.

 

"Is this a buffet for me," the mercenary gasped moving a finger to trace a vein along Peter's dick.

 

The smaller man rocked back and turned his head to stare at his boyfriend, "It's anything you want."

 

Peter was not well versed in talking dirty in the bedroom, but he found out that anything cheesy and corny riled up Wade. When he breathed over Wade's red member the mercenary groaned and pulled Peter down, closer to his face. Wade nuzzled at Peter's scrotum, the young superhero sighing in satisfaction as he himself placed a tentative lick along Wade's shaft.

 

Wade nearly bucked himself on to Peter's face, but Peter held him down with his inhuman strength. The mercenary looked up as Peter's dick swayed, and glistened in the low light of the bedroom. He pulled him closer and licked Peter's sack along the pernieum. Peter shuddered but grasped Wade's cock in a tight fist, his tongue circling the weeping member, licking up all the pre-cum before it dribbled down his shaft. Peter licked like a cat, here and there, not yet fully taking in Wade into his wet hot mouth. The mercenary in turn moaned at the sensation but continued to tease Peter by sucking and licking his balls.

 

Wade's scarred hands ran along Peter's slim hips and pinched on top of Peter's ass just to get a sound escape those pink lips. Peter finally moved his mouth, his hot breath hitting Wade's head, as he slowly sunk down and took in Wade. The mercenary moaned against Peter's dick as suckled on Peter's shaft. Peter massaged Wade's balls with a hand and began a pace on his cock. He groaned when he found Wade was squeezing his dick and licking at him as if he were a lollipop.

 

Peter almost gagged when he felt Wade hit the back of his throat with a shallow thrust. The mercenary teasing his behind with a finger only made Peter push himself closer to Wade's face. Wade sucked Peter finally. His tongue circling and un-circling along the head of Peter's cock. His tongue occasionally teasing the tip in such a good way. Peter almost let Wade escape his mouth when he felt a finger prod at his pink hole.

 

Peter whined but tried to continue to please his boyfriend who couldn't help but rock into Peter's mouth. Peter tried not to gag again feeling Wade hit the back of his throat. His mouth and jaw felt sore, but the more Wade teased, the more Peter wanted to make him cum first.

 

Wade groaned around Peter, his finger still teasing Peter but moving down, his hand cupped and massaged his sack once again. Wade felt himself so close to the end. He could only take so much of Peter's warm mouth around him. He groaned and grunted as the coil in his belly tightened.

 

"Shhiiiittt," he groaned, Peter's dick still in his mouth and it was the only warning Peter received before his mouth was filled with Wade's hot seed.

 

Peter almost chocked at the intrusion but swallowed until nothing was left. Wade's dick felt sensitive as Peter milked him dry with hard sucks. He whined but suck Peter, his finger sinking surprisingly into Peter. The young superhero let go of Wade's sensitive member and cried out at the intrusion before he came. Wade felt the seed slip past his lips and dribble down his neck and chest. Peter whined hiding his blushed face by Wade's softening cock.

 

"Tastes like candy," Wade commented licking Peter clean.

 

Peter could only mumble, his mind clear from any thoughts. He bucked out the last sensation and collapsed on top of Wade.

 

"How can you still talk after that," Peter asked lifting his head and eyeing Wade.

 

When he saw Wade, he saw that the mercenary was fast asleep. Peter rose a brow but moved to lay beside him. He wrapped Wade's arms around himself and fell asleep as well. That was some orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnggggg so much sex DX


	15. Sweet and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passionate sex between Peter and Wade during their 3rd year anniversary of being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the porn continue!!!  
> *BOOM*

Peter was tired. He had been yelled at more than usual by J. Jonah Jamenson, yelling about this and that and Spiderman being a menace to society. It was the regular shouting, but twice the loudness. Peter dragged himself to the apartment, his backpack hanging loose on his shoulders and his camera pulling on his neck. Peter was glad he only had one class earlier that day, bu he hated going to work. Wade claimed he made enough money for Peter not to work with, "mustache douche bag," but Peter enjoyed taking pictures. Wade just joked at him taking selfies and selling them. Deadpool sometimes made his way into the pictures, but Peter just kept those in a small shoe box. 

 

Peter took out the keys to the apartment. Opening the door, Peter dropped his backpack by the door and flung his keys to the kitchen counter. He set his camera on the ramshackle coffee table. That's when he realized the difference. The apartment was quiet and Wade had not bombarded him with kisses and hugs. Peter looked around the surroundings. There was no one. But he did see light coming from the bedroom, and were those rose petals. Peter followed the rose petals to the bedroom. There on the bed covered by rose petals, satin sheets and a heart pillow was Wade laying down with a rose in his mouth. He was completely naked.

 

Peter's eyes widened as his boyfriend gave him his ever so famous sultry look, or how Wade called it, "come hither gaze."  
Wade didn't move from his place but spoke around the single rose.

 

"Welcome back to your spider web, my baby boy," Wade winked as Peter saw that there candles lit and adorned on top of their drawers, desk, and night table.

 

"Wow."

 

"I know, I have that affect on people," Wade gushed removing the rose from his mouth and smelling it.

 

Peter was left speechless. Never had anyone done this for him. Surprised him with a romantic setting. It was something he did not expect to happen, but here was Wade, the romantic.

 

"Happy anniversary."

 

Now Peter grew from wowed, to confused, to sudden realization in less than a second. Wade saw Peter realize that he had forgotten it was their anniversary.

 

"Anniversary," he asked feeling ashamed that he had forgotten and here was his boyfriend, surprising him.

 

"Yeah. 3 years. Of me and you, spicing up our love life and having awesome sex."

 

Peter moved and sat on the bed, a frown on his face.

 

"I...I forgot," he was bummed and upset at himself for not getting anything for Wade.

 

Wade scooted over and wrapped his arms around Peter, "It's okay baby boy. I know you are always so busy. I wanted to surprise you. Usually we just eat tacos and watch Netflix, but this was my choice."

 

"But I didn't get you anything."

 

Wade moved a scarred finger to cover Peter's lips.

 

"It's fine. You being here with me, is the best anniversary gift ever."

 

Peter smiled around Wade's finger. The corny cheesy romantic lines always got to him, along with bad dirty jokes.

 

"And maybe having you naked and rolling in ecstasy," Wade added with suggestive brow and cheeky smirk.

 

Peter licked Wade's finger to get it away from his mouth but Wade just smiled wider, almost maniacally and dipped his finger inside Peter's mouth. The young superhero knew where this was going and swirled his tongue around the scarred digit. Nibbling softly with his teeth and hallowing out his cheeks. He felt Wade add another finger and he paid just as much attention to it as the other.

 

Wade smiled turned into a genuine one as he slipped out his fingers, grasping Peter's face and kissing him soundly.Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and pushed himself flush against Wade's naked form. Wade unzipped Peters jeans and began to slowly undress his baby boy. He pushed Peter against the bed and swatted his hands away as he tried to help.

 

"Let me," Wade spoke, husky and low. 

 

He removed Peter's pants and briefs, and placed kisses along his legs and thighs. Peter sighed in content. Wade removed his shoes and socks, biting Peter's toes which almost earned him an uppercut. Wade chuckled and moved up to finish undressing Peter. He took off his shirt. Removed his glasses that he still wore when he was stressed, tired or busy. He set his glasses on the night stand, by a candle and peppered his face with soft kisses. Peter giggled and grabbed Wade's hips, running his thumb along the bones and trail that led to his growing cock. 

 

Peter kissed Wade, sighing into his mouth as Wade massaged his hands along Peter's sides and back. Moving and unknotting the stress from the day. Peter groaned feeling himself loosen in Wade's hands. Wade moved to suck and kiss along his jaw, moving to his collar bone and then back up.

 

"I love you," Peter mumbled low, only Wade was able to hear.

 

Wade's eyes, they showed so much emotion. They reflected everything he felt. Fear, love, surprise, pride. He was always left in awe when he saw that Peter was by his side, a lover, a friend and a soul mate.

 

Wade kissed Peter harder, pouring all his emotions into the kiss.Their bodies began to move together. Their lust for one another growing with each sigh and gasp.  
Wade opened up Peter, soft and warm with only small whines and gasps. When he entered Peter, their bodies rocked so slow, their hips moving together. Peter could only kiss Wade as Wade mumbled against his pink lips. Their movement was not hurried, they spent their time pleasuring the other. It wasn't quick like all those times they returned from patrol,or heavy, after a fight or in Peter's case freaking out in thinking Wade died.

 

This time it was different, and sensual. Peter didn't know where he ended and Wade began. He just tossed his head to the side as he came and Wade filled him with his seed. The mantra of "I love you," was repeated in their bedroom. The candles all but died down. They were left in the darkness wrapped in each others arms, their heart beats synced and their bodies tied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to cosplay Deadpool again, maybe this fall 8D


	16. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its more exciting when you are having sex on the verge of being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made more sense in my mind. I swear.  
> Song inspiration: Horny As A Dandy :D

Peter didn't like shopping. It was just something he ignored and did with his mind in the clouds. Wade on the other hand, loved shopping. He would go to each store, try something on and model it for Peter, ignoring the stares of other costumers as he posed with a nightie, or a floor length dress.

 

Peter was with Wade at the mall, Peter had to look for a suit for graduation from college. Wade held on to Peter's hands. Wade wore his favorite old hoodie, a hat and loose jeans, he made a face whenever anyone stared too long. Peter was busy gazing at the stores trying to find one that would just get him a suit and not fuss. Peter would occasionally turn to Wade and ask for his opinion but the mercenary would tug him away claiming the store was, "fashion trash."

 

Peter chuckled as Wade complained about the lack of better clothing. Wade smiled and caught a kiss from his boyfriend causing the younger man to blush. Neither cared about the stares, they were out together enjoying themselves.

 

Wade tugged on Peter's hand when he found a store.

 

"This one," he proclaimed dragging Peter inside.

 

The store made Warehouse for Men look like K-Mart. There were only three dummies and the suits were not on display but rather behind the counter. Only the cashier and another man were inside. The man himself looked like he could own an island in the Bahamas. The cashier looked a bit snotty when he saw Peter and Wade enter.

 

Wade just walked to the cashier without caring that the man looked like he wanted to either vomit or kick him out. Fuck him.

 

"Hello. I was wondering if a bespoke three piece suit can be made here, or one made to measure in less than a week. Navy, maybe around 11 oz. Belted pants. Oh and some of those oxfords to go with the suit."

 

The cashier blinked a couple of times at the words Wade spoke. Peter stared at his boyfriend a bit prideful that he had shut up the cashier before he could open his mouth. And maybe Peter was a bit turned on the way Wade knew his way on so many things, even if at times he behaved like a 5 year old who just heard the word penis.

 

The cashier cleared his throat and put on the biggest cheesiest customer smile he could manage at the potential buyers who obviously knew what they were talking about.

 

"Well we have personal tailor who makes the majority of the suits. But he is really busy with requests and orders. Will the suit be for you?"

 

"Nah, its for my boyfriend."

 

Peter smiled sheepishly as the cashier turned his attention to him. Peter may have also awkwardly waved.

 

The cashier swallowed, "Well why don't I show you what we have in stock, and if none are to your liking, I will take your order. A three piece suit will take approximately 5 to 6 days, but you can have it by the end of the week if it is of most importance."

 

Wade smiled as the cashier proceeded to show them the suits.

 

Peter was sure that was the last thing he remembered before he had Wade pressing hard against him in the private dressing room of the shop.

Peter groaned as the suit's trousers of the suit he was trying on dropped lower and his ass was pushed flush against Wade's bulge. Wade covered Peter's mouth with a scarred hand.

 

"Wade,"he groaned as the mercenary sucked and kissed his neck. 

 

Peter was pushed up hard against a wall while Wade had his way with him. His other hand snaked its way to cup Peter's dick. Peter whined as Wade stroked him and pressed himself against Wade's clothed erection.

 

"Shhhh, they'll hear," Wade advised moving away just to unbuckle his jeans and lower them to his ankles. He stroked himself but Peter turned around and stroked for him. Wade groaned, biting his lip. 

 

Peter kissed him as their dicks touched. Peter grabbed both their cock and rubbed against Wade. Wade almost groaned loudly if Peter had not shut him up with a hard kiss. Wade joined Peter's hand as they jacked each other off. Their groans and moans escaped each others lips. The room grew hot and heavy with their movement as Wade pushed Peter against the wall once again.

 

"I hope the suit----"

 

Peter and Wade did not hear the door to the dressing room open nor did the see the absolute look of horror passing the cashier's face as he found them.

 

 

Peter had his face hidden in Wade's shoulder. They were in a cell downtown, with the NYPD. Wade had not removed the ever so big smile from his face since they got arrested. Peter just did not want anyone to see his face that had not turned back to its normal pale color. He cant believe he got a mug shot taken for indecent exposure. He was dead. He just wanted to Earth to open up and swallow him. He wanted to die out of embarrassment and Wade was not helping at all.

 

"That was the best. We need to do this more often. Next time lets go to Victoria's secret. There is this nightwear that I have been meaning to try on and lets just say, my thighs are killer. Do you think they'll give us a discount for the suit. I mean, you did cum all over it when that guy walked in. Which I have to say, I am jealous about Petey."

 

Peter groaned hitting his head on Wade's shoulder. It was a Wednesday afternoon, their cell was pretty empty except for some drunkards and a male prostitute that had been eyeing them since they walked in.

 

"I hate you," Peter mumbled, his voice muffled by Wade's sweater.

 

"I know you mean love," Wade smiled kissing the top of his head, "you knew this eventually was going to happen. Just be glad children did not find us instead."

 

Peter smacked the back of Wade's head which only caused the merc with a mouth to laugh.

 

"Quiet," a police officer called out from the end of the hall.

 

Wade stuck out his tongue when the officer turned back to his People's magazine. Just then the door to lock up opened and an officer walked in leading someone.

 

"Peter Benjamin Parker! You better have some good reason as to why I am here," Aunt May scolded.

 

"Oh fuck me," Peter cried hiding further into Wade hoping his sweater would just absorb him.

 

"Hi Miss May. Must I say you look as ravishing as ever," Wade smiled greeting Peter's aunt.

 

"Oh Wade. What did you and Peter do this time," she shook her head but smiled at Wade always happy to see him.

 

"We have girl night this Friday right? Because I know I forgot last time, but I'm going to make it up to you. I even got the complete series of Golden Girls for us to watch"

 

Aunt May sighed and talked to the officer, using her charm to get them out of prison. Wade always loved aunt May. He just kissed his baby boy's head as he mumbled into his sweater.

 

Another voice entered the lock up.

 

"Wade, why did you call me?"

 

Peter turned up at the new familiar voice, "Matt?"

 

"Oh! Hey Matty. Awesome. I thought you didn't get my call. Foggy said you were out buying some donuts, but I told him this was more important than donuts. Which it is."

 

"Why did you call Matt?"

 

"I thought we needed a lawyer," Wade shrugged, "Funny story. So... me and Peter may have had sex at this suit shop and the may cashier locked himself in hospital. But its all good. I'm pretty sure we got a discount for the suit."

Peter cried on Wade's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the Deadpool trailer for this. As well as 8 tracks, and Spideypool in general. I also blame Matt Murdock from the Netflix Daredevil series. I BLAME ALL OF YOU FOR THIS  
> Sorry that it isnt much sex but more crack. Because of REASONS  
> Spideypool is crack sometimes, you must accept that as your lord and savior.  
> Sorry, not sorry


	17. On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade enjoy some sex on the floor instead of a comfortable bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SPIDEYPOOL IS CANON](http://comicbook.com/2015/07/08/marvel-promises-spider-man-deadpool-as-the-best-idea-ever/)  
>  EVERYONE CAN GO HOME NOW MARVEL IS DOING A SPIDEYPOOL COMIC  
> *MANLY TEARS* my fanboy heart cant take this anymore

Peter sighed out when he felt Wade slip a finger inside him. His back was turned to the mercenary who lay on the floor of their bedroom. They were too horny to make it to their bed that was less than two feet away, not that Peter was complaining.

 

Peter felt Wade curl his index finger inside him. Peter gripped Wade's knees at the sensation and his sighing turned from sighing to full on moaning. Wade slipped his finger out and moved to sit up, Peter now n his lap.

 

Wade kissed along Peter's neck. Peter turned his neck to the side to give him better access. Wade stroked himself behind Peter. Peter could feel Wade stroking himself, his own dick was weeping pre-cum, wanting attention.

 

Wade pressed a finger back in but added another. Peter leaned back on Wade.

 

"Just....Fuck Wade, just fuck me already," he groaned out turning his neck and grabbing Wade's head for a proper kiss.

 

Wade smiled into the kiss and nibbled on Peter's soft lips. His soft lips so different compared to his own scarred ones. The feeling of smooth skin on top of his cancerous one. Wade stopped a moment just to caress Peter's side but then clenched his fist when he saw his disfigured hands touching pale skin.

 

Peter saw. He looked at Wade. No words were shared but he brought his hands up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Wade got a twinkle in his eye, and grasped Peter's face. Peter gasped into the deep kiss, unable to catch his breath. With a swift movement Wade buried himself inside of Peter. Peter closed his eyes and held onto Wade's hands tighter. A brush against a bundle of nerves had Peter rocking down to Wade's lap. Wade licked along Peter's jaw. The room quiet except for their sounds of love making.

 

Peter gasped at the roll of Wade's hips. He pushed back and braced himself with only Wade's hands. Peter closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Wade filling him up. He lived in the moment of how the man behind him made love to him. How he kissed and worshiped every inch of him? Wade was selfless, he cared more about satisfying Peter. 

Everything had to be about Peter, but Peter always took care of his mercenary.

 

He pushed down harder, working a rhythm that made the merc stumble and catch up. Wade groaned hoarsely in his ear. His ass squeaking against the cold floor he sat on. Peter lifted himself and sat down on his Wade's cock.

 

"This is going to be your seat from now on, baby boy," Wade joked groaning as Peter rolled his hips taking in Wade deeper.

 

Peter smiled, "I don't mind sitting here forever."

 

Wade smiled and wrapped his arms around Peter's slim hips. His hands finding Peter's lonely cock. He stroked along with their now erratic rhythm. Wade closed his eyes as he felt himself cum inside of Peter. Peter gasped and moaned along with Wade as he felt his own release coming to him. Wade felt the warmth of Peter's seed drip onto his hands as Peter trembled in his orgasm. Wade buried his face against Peter's back.

 

Wade kissed along his spine as Peter sighed on top of him not wanting to move.

 

"Best seat in the house," Peter mumbled resting himself on Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the feels. I was reading some Deadpool headcanons and reminiscing, and Wade's scarred skin reminded me that he really doesn't like his body, and is extremely self conscious. But we all know that Petey loves him for who he is, even though at times he wants to just web the anti hero and leave him hanging.


	18. Morning, Lazy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: Just Lose it, Eminem  
> (I can picture Wade singing this song! Listen to it, and just picture Wade singing and Peter in the background either turned on or annoyed.)

Peter did not want to wake up Sunday morning. He was comfortable on the bed, his body felt like he was floating, and yeah he did not want to get up. But there was one thing that woke up him from his blissful sleep.

 

It was the morning wood tenting up the sheet covering his hips. Peter felt his briefs feel tight on him. Wade's close proximity was not making it any easier. The mercenary lay most of his body on the smaller man, his arms around his slim hips and his head on top of his chest. 

 

Peter frowned at his erection and then turned his frown to a sleeping Wade. The mercenary was drooling on his shirt but Peter could care less, it was one of Wade's shirt he was wearing anyway.

 

Maybe Peter could slip out of bed and jerk himself off in the restroom. But Wade was like an octopus, only holding him tighter, as he felt Peter move.

 

Wade mumbled in his sleep, something about having to wear a horrible green costume, and Cable. Whatever, Peter didn't pay much attention. He did pay attention as Wade snuggled closer and moved an arm lower. His palm brushing his tent causing Peter to bite his lip and hold himself down. He tried not to pinch Wade awake for the sleep grope.

 

Wade furrowed his eyebrows and moved his hand over his erection again. Peter was going to lose it if he didn't stop.

 

"Baby boy, is that your web shooter in your undies or does little Spidey want to play," his sleepy voice mumbled as he peaked one eye open and stared at a blushing Peter.

 

Peter pinched Wade's side causing the mercenary to let go of him.

 

"Ow! What was that for?"

 

"You're not helping, groping in your sleep."

 

Wade smiled wide and made an innocent face, " I guess my body just wants to sex you up even when I'm sleeping."

 

Peter groaned. It was to early and he was sure his brain did not have enough blood to sass out a remark. He made a move to get up but Wade tugged him down.

 

"Where do you think you are going?"

 

"Bathroom."

 

"Nah. No. I'm not going to let you jerk off without me seeing."

 

Another pinch.

 

"Ow! Baby boy. I bruise easily," Wade pouted.

 

Peter almost felt bad. Almost. But his erection was not going anywhere, and if he didn't cum, he was going to strangle Wade with his bare hands. Wade only smiled even when he received a tired glare from his boyfriend.

 

"Come on."

 

Wade pushed down the sheet. His eyes met the tent of Peter's briefs. Wade ignored Peter who tried to push him away and pulled down his briefs in a quick movement. Wade grinned seeing Peter's engorged dick, the head so red and sensitive to the touch when he tried to run his finger over it.

 

Wade turned around in bed and tugged Peter.

 

"Wade, what are you doing?"

 

"My baby boy has morning wood. So I'm letting you fuck me."

 

Peter rose a brow but did realize that Wade was not wearing any pants. Peter moved a tentative finger over his ring of muscle. He felt the ring not as tight as it should be.

 

Wade chuckled, "Well, you came late from patrol, and I just arrived from my stupid mission. Sue me, I got horny. And not, I did not cum in your underwear, shirt, etcetera."

 

Peter still grabbed the lube from the night table and soaked his fingers in it. He pushed his index finger and did find out that his ass was lose, but still so tight. His muscle squeezing the intrusion, Wade sighed.

 

"Stick your dick in my ass already," he growled turning his head to look at Peter.

 

Peter kissed his scarred back and rubbed lube on his erection. Ever so slowly he eased himself inside Wade. Wade groaned at ever little push inside him until Peter was balls deep inside him.

 

"I love you little Spidey. Spidey junior."

 

"Hey, what about me?"

 

"Yours is a given baby boy, but I go crazy for your dick," Wade smirked rocking back into Peter.

 

Peter moved slow. Lazy thrusts pushing against Wade and Wade closed his eyes sighing along with Peter.

 

"Lets just fuck this morning, I bet you I wont cum before you this time."

 

Peter laughed wrapping his arms around Wade, he rolled his hips, his balls hitting Wade's ass. Wade moved a hand to stroke himself. He turned his head making kissy faces until Peter kissed him with a smile.

 

"This will be our Sunday ritual from now on," Peter groaned rolling his hips and focusing on finding Wade's prostate.

 

A gasp made him realize he was close to the bundle of nerves.

 

"Okay, now continue with the humping."

 

Peter lay his head on Wade's back and continued to fuck Wade. Wade let out a yawn, lazily moving with Peter. What a morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah boy shake that ass,oops I mean girl. Come on boy, just touch my body.


	19. Outdoors, parks, gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade take their sex life out, literally, they go out and do it with nature as their witness. Wildlife will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its hard for to me to just write sex without a reason. Like sometimes I can do it, and sometimes I need a little conversation in between to make it interesting. But that's just my opinion. I don't know, why this one is longer than usual!!???

"Where are we going," Wade asked as Peter led him through the crowded sidewalks of New York City. 

 

Wade did not feel like stepping outside of the apartment. Peter had to convince him to step outside without wearing his mask, but that did not mean he wasn't caring his mask in his pocket. And if one more person looked at him wrong he was going to lose his shit.

 

Peter smiled, grabbing and holding Wade's hand. Wade's expression softened as Peter held his hand and walked next to him. Well it wasn't so bad with his baby boy by his side.

 

"It's a surprise," Peter reassured the mercenary as they made their way through a subway line and then they exited out in the Village.

 

"Okay, yeah, are we going to reenact FRIENDS? Cause I'm down to do that. Okay you be be Chandler and I'll be Monica," Wade half joked, "Now no one told you life was going to be this way," he clapped and sang on the sidewalk.

 

"No. We are not going to reenact FRIENDS. I just thought it would be nice if we spent a day outside rather than just playing video games."

 

Wade frowned as they continued walking.

 

"We need a spidey-mobile or something," he glared at the large number of of taxis clogging up the streets.

 

Peter rolled his eyes.

 

"Anyway, why do you have your backpack? You arent going to dump me off somewhere and then go to work or leave me while Dr. Dork or Hydra come after me? Cause if you do, I swear, there will no longer be sex in this relationship."

 

"No I'm not going to abandon you, Wade. Just trust me," Peter reassured him as they waited for the light to change color in order to cross the street.

 

"Ohhh I do trust you. If I did not trust you do you think I would let you do all those kinky things in bed with me. I am a respectable woman, with classy needs."

 

Peter snorted as they crossed the street almost being run over by a car. Wade kicked the douche bag's bumper and then the couple ran away from an angry New Yorker.

 

Peter laughed as they made it safe away from the man. Wade looked like he wanted to go back and punch the guy. But Peter pushed him along.

 

"Huh? Central Park? Seriously. Petey you are so lame," Wade joked as they stood by the large park.

 

Peter stuck out his tongue, and Wade well he was not one to let a chance go. He sucked Peter's tongue causing the young man to pull away with a large blush on his face.

 

"What the hell Wade?!"

 

"Hey, don't show me lewd gestures unless you want me to pop a boner and molest you in public," Wade smiled kissing Peter's face.

 

Peter sighed. But the couple walked into the park. There were couples walking around, people jogging, moms with kids, little kids running away from their parents, hobos, people talking on the phone and hot dog vendors. No New Yorker could escape the hot dog vendors. Not even Wade, though he was Canadian, and preferred the delicious taste of Mexican cuisine.

 

Wade bought him and Peter hot dogs but Peter kept leading him away. Central Park had many areas that people did not go to. Unless.....well.

 

"Oh," Wade exclaimed his mouth filled with hot dog, mustard and ketchup all over his lips.

 

Peter blushed but nodded and Wade wiped his face with his sweater's sleeve. Peter tossed his backpack on the ground, he unzipped it and popped out with a blanket, lube, and condoms, though they rarely used them. But wow.

 

Wade was speechless and it wasn't just the hot dog he was still trying to chew and swallow. In one swoop Wade dropped his pants as Peter stared.

 

"I fucking love you baby boy," he confessed continuously trying not to trip over his pants and trying to remove his sweater and shirt. 

 

Peter laughed as Wade tumbled around until he was free from his clothes. Wade smiled triumphantly still wearing combat boots and standing in his smiley face boxers. Peter smiled back and slowly removed his own clothes. Wade felt like he was getting a strip tease by the way Peter removed is shirt, his shoes, unbuttoning his pants slow, and then his bulge hidden behind his briefs and wow. Wade was sure he drooled, mouth open. Peter walked over and shut his mouth for him.

 

"So. Fuck me, fuck you? What do you want. I mean it was your idea...No I know we wanted to do it out. I know its not the beach. At least we wont get sand in our ass, that stings like a bitch, not that I would know, but I hear things," Wade grew confused listening to the voices in his head. 

 

Peter shut him up by bringing his face down with a kiss. His lips only centimeters away," how about you fuck me. I'm open for business."

 

Wade looked at Peter with a heated gaze before he picked up Peter and settled him down on the blanket. A finger slipped past the elastic of the briefs and Wade found Peter open and ready for him.

 

"Did you do this when you were in the restroom?"

 

Peter nodded and Wade growled sucking a kiss on Peter's neck, "You are so unfair Petey. You know I love opening you up."

 

Peter stopped his whining with another heated kiss as he turned them around so Wade was now on the blanket. He pulled out Wade's dick and went down on him. Wade gasped shocked at the sudden warmth around his cock. Peter looked up at him as he sucked his dick with deep swallows. Wade may have whimpered or moaned, he was not sure about the sounds coming out of his mouth. His hands found their way into Peter's hair as his boyfriend got him hard and needy for anything. Peter swirled his tongue around the delicate head of Wade's dick. He saw the head flush red, his cock hardened and stood rather than lay limp. Peter continued, shifting between sucking and stroking. Wade just stared at his baby boy, his hand tugging on Peters brown hair and his mouth open in a hiss of pure satisfaction.

 

"Okay, let me stick my dick in your ass," Wade finally spoke pulling Peter away from his dick even though he wanted to cover his pretty face in his cum. Wade's skin flushed at the thought but focused as Peter sat up and pulled his briefs up.

 

Why was his dick hard? Why was it long and perfect and fuck red. Urgh. Wade stroked Peter's dick unable to keep his hands to himself. Peter closed his eyes as Wade closed his hands around him and stroked him long and slow. Peter rocked his hips to the movement, it felt so good. 

 

Peter grabbed the lube and moved to stroke Wade again as they both moaned at the equally shared sensation of being jerked off.

 

Peter stopped and moved Wade's hands away, "Stop. I don't want to cum just yet."

 

"All right. Dick ready, lets do this," Wade informed grabbing his dick and angling it. Peter helped and guided Wade until the tip brushed his opening.

 

Peter inhaled and slowly sank down until Wade was inside him. Peter felt his heart beat thrum against his chest faster than before. He felt warm all over and enjoyed the sensation of Wade in his ass.

 

Wade bit his lip, biting too hard and bleeding. Peter kissed the side of his lips to distract him from tearing his lips apart. Peter rocked his hips as Wade thrust upwards causing Peter to moan. Peter grabbed Wade's shoulders, something to anchor himself. Wade brought his hands to Peter's slim hips and massaged at his skin there, occasionally roaming to Peter's round ass.

 

[ This ass can bounce a penny. ]

 

( He's got much back! Baby got back! )

 

"My anaconda--"

 

"Don't," Peter warned stilling his movement remembering what happened the last time he heard that song.

 

Wade pouted but pounded into Peter causing him to stop his glare and sigh out in ecstasy.

 

Wade ignored the stupid voices in his head singing, or commenting. He only heard Peter moaning and groaning taking his dick. Wade almost cried when it became to much for him. He grasped Peter's dick and jerked him off. The hot member in his hand finally cuming. Peter clenched Wade inside him, his vision going white and his lungs with not enough air as he moaned.

 

Wade bit and sucked Peter's neck as he felt himself cum. His body felt sweaty, Peter felt sweaty on top of him. He brought his hand to his lips and licked them clean much to Peter's utter fixation. Peter shivered as Wade tasted him and cleaned his hand.

 

"Better than that crappy hot dog anyways," Wade spoke sucking a digit.

 

Peter groaned rocking on Wade's tender dick.

 

Wade hissed as he felt his cum drip out of Peter's ass.

 

"Fuck. I'm still horny, but my dick just wants to sleep," Peter frowned at his dick that was getting flaccid.

 

"Well how about we roll around naked with mother nature and then in half and hour or so, we fuck like bunnies. Though it could be like fifteen minutes or you know less, I know healing factor. Makes everything faster, baby boy. But, how long does your get up, hmmm this calls for some deep investigation."

 

Peter moved, but not before pinching Wade's nipple causing the mercenary to gawk at him, pouting and rubbing his abused nipple. Peter rested himself beside Wade on the blanket, Wade's dick slipping from his ass and his cum dripping down. Peter shivered at the sensation while Wade stared. 

 

Wade moved over and whispered in Peter's ear, "Next time I'm going to bring a plug and make you walk around with my jizz all day."

 

Peter glared at Wade, horny but tired as hell, "Fuck you Wade."

 

"Okay then, fuck me baby boy," Wade smiled snuggling close to Peter and resting his head by Peter's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 11 more chapters to go!!!! So more sex. :D


	20. Own Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is an unmated omega. He never knew what he was missing until he met Wade Wilson, the merc with a mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday and earlier today but my laptop had some virus I spent the day clearing stuff. Thankfully it was not anything serious and the chapter is out.  
> Inspiration: Tonight I'm Fucking you, Enrique Iglesias

Peter was an omega. No matter the heat suppressants he took, or the scent blockers he wore on patrol as Spider-man, Peter Parker was an omega. Peter had lived through his worst heats as a teenager, thankfully he lived with his aunt and uncle, both betas, who kept him hydrated and fed when all he could do was remain in his bed. A heat washing over hi body preparing himself to be mated by an Alpha and bred. But every time it passed he was left achingly empty, and his body just continued its heats lasting a week three times out of the year. Peter was happy he didn't have to have a heat every month, biology did not work that way, and all omegas suffered from heat three times out of the year. It was still a bitch to deal with and Peter envied his aunt and uncle, betas who were not bothered by heats.

 

Peter went out of his way to avoid Alphas. Alphas in high school were the worst. They would force themselves on omegas, enticing them to spend a heat with them. Peter was always teased by Alphas, especially one called Flash Thompson. But Peter survived high school thanks to the help of his beta best friend Harry, and his two omega friends Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy. Peter was sad to find out that the both woman he had a crush on were Omega. There was nothing wrong with Omega/Omega relationships, but both Mary Jane and Gwen wanted an Alpha. He knew from the many times they told him.

 

So he survived, both as Peter and as Spider-man. But then he bumped into him and his world turned upside down. Peter was hit by a strong smell of an Alpha in a red and black suit. When he met Wade, Peter did everything in his power to avoid the mercenary and tried to separate himself from the Alpha. He tried but he started to ignore that Wade was an Alpha, but a person. A person with more demons and skeletons in his closet than Peter knew of. Peter let his guard down and Wade became a friend, then a best friend, and then something more.

 

Wade found out his identity and then questioned him for his lack of smell. He confessed in creating his own scent blocker and Wade was impressed. But somehow some way, Peter ended hurt and Wade found him to be an Omega. An Omega smelling so good, of spices, and chocolate and grass after a rainy day. The smell was so many smells, but to Wade he wanted only to bury himself in Peter's neck and scent him, mark him. Breed him. Keep him. 

 

_Mine. Mine. Mine_

 

Their relationship was rocky at first. Peter did not trust Wade and Wade did everything he could to woo Peter into showing him that he did not want him just because he was Omega. Heck Wade had confessed of liking him when all he did was follow Spider-man in New York. Peter slowly allowed Wade into his life, and he did not regret it one bit. Peter and Wade's relationship was not Alpha/Omega, it was Wade and Peter.

 

Peter wiped his sweaty brow. 

 

'Shit,' he thought feeling his body grow clammy. He was beside Wade, watching television and eating pizza one afternoon.

 

Wade snuggled closer to Peter, he smelled something different about him. He smelt sweeter, almost like he could taste him on the tip of his tongue. He sniffed and found his face buried between Peter's neck and his shoulder.

 

"Shit, you smell good," Wade groaned out feeling his pupils blow and something stir in his mind. Instinct, raw and powerful.

 

"I'm going into heat," Peter spoke after swallowing saliva in his mouth and moving himself closer to Wade, enjoying the sensation of an Alpha being so close to him. Scenting him and being there for his heat.

 

Wade only rumbled in approvingly, licking Peter's neck where his scent was the strongest. Wade could still think but his mind was strangely quiet, his only thoughts were focused on Peter. He had to will himself to pull away and look at the omega before him. Would he be allowed to stay for his heat? After all it was Peter's first heat together.

 

Peter sighed out feeling every inch of his body grow weak and needy. He felt his legs shake and a deep part of him want to be filled to the brim. He felt himself leak from his opening, a potential Alpha in close proximity made his body quicken into the heat, but his mind was still able to think, for a short moment.

 

"I want you, Wade," Peter spoke, lucid still with no fever addling his mind yet.

 

Wade looked at Peter's clear eyes. The sentence was ringing in his ears and the urge to rut into him stronger than ever. For once Wade was thankful for the silence in his mind.

 

He picked up Peter, the omega instantly wrapping his legs around his waist. He carried them into the bedroom. For a while all Wade did was scent Peter and Peter closed his eyes as the Alpha scented him. His body thrummed with need but being close to his Alpha eased his biology. But in a short while the scenting became annoying to Peter. With a low growl he pulled Wade away from his neck. He felt his body sweat, he felt himself leak, he was ready.

 

Wade looked at Peter's blown pupils, his gaze hazy with the fever that was setting in. His heat taking over. He removed the loose clothes off Peter's body and unclothes himself as well. Both of them were naked on their bed and Wade could feel his mind dive into his Alpha instinct, everything else gone. Peter moaned as he felt Wade touch his leaking hole, his finger easily entered him and Peter wanted his entire hand inside him, something, anything.

 

Wade grew hard, the warmth in his stomach more like a fire and his need multiplied ten times. Peter mewled bringing Wade's body closer to his own, his legs re-wrapped themselves around Wade's waist. He pushed himself closer, wanting Wade to fill him, be tied to him.

 

Wade growled, low, possessively and nipped at Peter's neck. 

 

"Please, please," Peter repeated his cock twitching between his legs.

 

Wade did not hesitate and buried himself deep inside Peter. Peter moaned stretched and his body welcoming Wade. He felt his muscles twitch and his body want to take him in deeper, keep inside him forever. Wade began to rut inside him unable to think, unable to talk. He growled and moaned with each thrust, holding Peter close to him. Wade kissed and sucked at Peter's neck, marking him and burning himself in the sweet smell of his omega that writhed beneath him with need.

 

Wade moved in and out quickly. He did not take it slow, and Peter only encouraged him to drive into him harder and faster. Peter grabbed Wade's ass pulling him closer and meeting him thrust for thrust. His own dick was unattended but Peter could care less because all he wanted was Wade inside him, filling him and making him whole.

 

Wade turned Peter around and pounded deeper into him. Peter was strongly pressed against Wade's hot body and the mattress. He was squished by both yet he needed more, he needed it all. Peter hissed as Wade stay seethed inside him for a while before pulling out and driving in just as deep. Peter felt himself rut against the bed, the friction causing his dick to leak, his orgasm close at hand. One thing about being in heat, the refraction period was quick and almost invisible. Wade on the other hand had to have some time of clarity to take care of his omega but at the moment, all they had was the need for another.

 

Wade groaned biting on Peter's shoulder and moaning deep in his throat. A rumble rolling though his chest as he felt himself almost reach his end. He felt his knot forming at the base of his dick. Wade pulled out and thrust in deep fitting in his growing knot into Peter's ass. Peter cried out as he came, he felt stretched but no longer empty. He had never felt so good before. He almost cried about all those heats he spent alone jerking off to an empty hole inside him that was now filled. Wade cried behind him his knot swollen and coming deep inside Peter filling him to the brim. Wade remained still as his seed came out in strong spurts, his knot catching inside Peter.

 

Peter felt the hazy fever fade a bit from his mind, the knot tugging inside him. He turned to look at his Alpha who looked euphoric at the omega welcoming his seed and milking him. Peter lazily kissed his face. 

 

"I...woah," Peter shuddered feeling Wade cum again inside him. He felt full, stretched and whole.

 

Wade kissed him back trying to calm his breathing and the rush of emotions in his chest.

 

"How long?"

 

"20 minutes," Wade mumbled kissing Peter's back, their bodies locked.

 

Peter sighed happily at having Wade be inside him for that much, he only wished it was longer. Peter felt tired, his body relaxing at the idea of being bred. Both Alpha and Omega were sated for a while but after he knew Peter would be once again clouded by heat.

 

Wade smiled into his spine, "Lets just rest, cause I'm pretty sure all we are going to do this week is fuck."

 

Peter chuckled but nodded. He reached out for the edge of the bed, Wade saw that he couldn't reach and move his own hand to try and get whatever it was Peter wanted. Wade caught a duffle bag and brought it out. He unzipped it with one hand and was surprised to find water bottles and other things. Toys, snacks, energy bars, vitamins.

 

Peter looked at Wade," I always keep it for my heat, and I didn't know that. Well this is my first heat with someone."

 

Wade saw the blush cover Peter's pretty face he could not help but kiss his baby boy.

 

"Don't worry, this is my first heat as well," Wade reassured him.

 

Sure Wade had fucked around before meeting Peter but he never trusted himself around Omegas nor did he want to be tied down. But here was Peter in his arms, warm and welcoming. He wanted to be tied to Peter forever if he was allowed.

 

Wade uncapped a bottle and gave it to Peter and got one for himself.

 

"That's why I love you, Petey. You are always prepared for something."


	21. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get down and dirty, you get clean and dirty? Does that make sex? I mean sense.....No, well TTYL, Wade <3 <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack up updates daily, when it is supposed to be daily.  
> I met Bryan Fuller, and got a tattoo. So yeah, lot of stuff has happened.

Patrol was more than usual that afternoon. It was if all the villains and robbers decided that today was going to be the day to screw everything up. So twice as many delinquents were tied up and strung up on lampposts. Many others were sent to the emergency room for gun shot wounds and lacerations, but nothing serious, just blood.

 

Peter groaned entering through the window to the apartment. The first thing he did was fling his mask down onto the sofa and proceeded to peel off the rest of his costume. 

Another figure clad in red and black entered after him. Instead of peeling of a costume, Deadpool removed the weapons strapped on him and set them on the floor. He had already been scolded once for throwing a handgun around and a shot being fired. No one was hurt, and thankfully it was around the fourth of July. so the gun shot was mistaken for a firework. Though Wade did stick a crappy sticker on the side of the wall by Peter's desk. No one asked about it anyways.

 

Wade refused to remove his own costume. His eyes following the sight of Peter making his way to their bathroom only wearing a jock strap that held his cup. Wade whistled at the sight, Peter too tired only waved back at him. The door was shut and the shower started.

 

[You know what happens now, right?]

 

(We get some food and eat?)

 

[No. As the one with the majority of the brain, we know what this directly leads to.]

 

"So stop fucking talking and tell us all the dirty details you fucker," Wade ordered flinging his shirt to the pile of Spider-man's discarded costume. 

 

[This part leads to the intimate area which most readers are waiting to happen.]

 

"What do you mean readers," Wade turned around looking around the apartment, the only noise was the shower running.

 

"You know I'm just fucking with you guys right," he winks," so sex?"

 

(Oh! Now I understand.)

 

[Yes, we have sex now.]

 

With a snap of his fingers Wade ran to the restroom. To his surprise the door was open. Wade smiled to himself and directed a thumb up towards. Well from the direction it was pointed at it was the wall. But no, it was for the readers.

 

"Lets do this."

 

He stepped inside and shred the rest of his clothes. Peter pulled the shower curtain to the side and saw something, well something delicious and ravaging. Standing with the shower hitting his chest, was Peter jerking off. Dick in hand, Peter had his head to the side as he rubbed the head with gentle strokes of his thumb. Wade licked his lips, he tried to hold back the drool that built up in his mouth. Wade entered in behind him and started kissing along the back of his neck. Peter pushed back towards him feeling scarred hands roam and wander until they cupped him. Peter let out a sigh with his eyes closed while Wade tried to ignore the boxes talking his ear off.

 

"So how long were you gonna let me wait," Peter asked turning around and wrapping his arms around Wade's neck. The spray of the shower hit both of their naked bodies, nothing fazed them.

 

"Not long enough," Wade told Peter leaning in capturing his wet lips in a heated hand as he gently stroked him.

 

Peter moved his hand and stroked him as well, his member rising with each motion of his hand. Wade groaned into his mouth while Peter ended up cornering him into the shower.

 

"I want to fuck you," Peter admitted.

 

Wade felt the blood rush from his head to his toes and dick.

 

"Oh yeah. Fuck yeah," Wade practically purred once he stopped kissing Peter.

 

Peter smiled, his face looked tired from patrol but excited to be with his boyfriend.

 

[This is like that dream we had, but instead there were multiple Peter's and I could swear that Bon Jovi was serenading through the window.]

 

(No. I think it was Gwent Stefani.)

 

Wade growled pulling away, "Shut up."

 

Peter cocked his head but knew that it was just Wade's thoughts tormenting him.

 

"Here," Peter moved over, grabbed the body wash, squished some into the palm of his hand. 

 

With that he reached over and circled over the tight muscle of Wade's ass. Wade's mind went blank as the digit circled him and then slowly filled him. He groaned at the intrusion, but the sensation made his nerves ignite. His dick hardened and he felt himself rocking into the finger. Peter circled inside him pulling out and pushing back in. The mercenary closed his eyes pressing himself that much closer to Peter. Peter stretched the muscle with his finger before adding another. Wade had to hold himself as to not fall forward and squash his precious baby boy fucking him with his fingers. He pressed his face between Peter's neck and collar bone. He tried not to dig his teeth on the pale skin as Peter scissored him with both fingers.

 

"That feel good," Peter asked kissing the side of Wade's bald head.

 

Wade nodded into the crook of his neck, his back arching at the odd yet always fucking satisfying sensation.

 

"Fuck, I want more baby boy," he half mewled half growled pushing himself unto Peters fingers.

 

"Patient," Peter reassured him working the muscle loose to better accommodate him.

 

"Baby boy you know me, I cant wait for shit," Wade nipped Peter's neck causing the younger man to sigh.

 

Peter curled a finger and Wade felt it brush against his prostrate.

 

"Fuck! Okay. I'm good, come on," he urged Peter pulling out his fingers and turning them around so Wade was now facing the shower head and Peter was behind him.

 

Peter mapped out Wade's scarred back with his hands, Wade shivered but arched his back. Peter stroked him self, adding the body wash they used, especially for Wade's sensitive skin that was always burning. He rubbed it on his dick but avoided the head so it wouldn't sting. He slowly sheathed himself inside of Wade.

 

Wade brought his hands to brace himself on the wall of the shower as he felt Peter enter him. His only thoughts were of being fucked and wanting Peter to do whatever the hell he wanted to do him. Peter closed his eyes at the tight warmth around him, he felt Wade squeezing him from the inside and Peter had to control himself or else he would have finished right then and there.

 

Wade groaned meeting Peter thrust for the thrust, the water no longer warm over their skin.

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum already," Wade confessed as one of his hands stroked himself to Peter's movement.

 

"Go ahead," Peter reassured his hands on Wade's hips as he tried to move just the right way, hit the right spot and feel everything.

 

The rest of the time was quiet with just moans and groans and water falling. Their skin meeting, their body temperture rising. Peter groaned for a final time before he came, holding Wade tight not wanting to let go of his anchor. Wade had long since still enjoyed the sensation, They remained standing under the cold spray of the shower, not moving and just relishing in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away with Wade's point of view, but he is that anti-hero that just steals the spotlight sometimes. Sue him. He is too pretty to stand in the shadows.


	22. On the Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys. I havent been inspired lately Dx

Wade was cleaning out his guns. It was a slow day, Wade had no jobs and the avengers were doing their job in protecting New York City. That and Wade did not feel like tagging along with the dorks. Peter was on their bed, his laptop open on top of him. Wade did not know what he was doing but he had his own MP3 blasting in his ears.

 

Wade sang along to his custom playlists, Peter occasionally looked at him with a smile on his face. Wade disarmed his machine gun. A small brush inside to remove all the excess gun powder stuck in its barrel. He danced in his seat scrubbing inside the barrel and blowing into it.

 

Peter forgot what he was doing as he heard Wade tried to rap along to a song and dance. He closed his laptop and set it beside himself. Wade was still focused on his guns, he switched to his hand guns. Peter never knew how he could have so many parts of guns hanging around without being confused. Wade knew his guns better than he did the back of his hand. Peter continued to listen to him. Wade moved to a new song and set his gun down focusing on whatever he was listening to.

 

Peter moved from the bed. Wade closed his eyes pretending to play air guitar when all of a sudden warm body sat on his lap. Wade opened his eyes, and saw Peter's brown eyes staring down at him. His fingers tugged away his earphones and proceeded to grind down on him. Wade's eyes widened and moaned out feeling his own cock stir in his loose pants. Peter tugged his pants down along with Wade. Before Wade could yelp in surprise Peter grabbed both of their dicks and began to stroke.

 

Wade's pupils blew, he set Peter on the the desk and proceeded to kiss him deeply. Peter moaned in his mouth, letting go of their dicks and wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around Wade's hip. Peter whimpered as Wade rutted against him. Their dicks rubbed against each other, Peter was sure he heard the drop of gun pieces. Wade bit Peter's lip moving to suck along his neck. Wade had no clue were this came from but, spontaneous sex was the best.

 

"Fuck me," Peter gasped as Wade massaged his ass with his scarred hands.

 

Wade nipped at his chest and sucked on a nipple causing Peter to hiss in pleasure. Wade moved away causing Peter to groan out at the loss. But once again Wade was all over him. 

 

He kissed sucked everywhere, marking his baby boy. Peter felt the intrusion in his tight ring of muscles. He moaned and moved down into Wade's hand.

 

"Fuck Petey, love you just like this. Horny for my dick and hands, bet you just want to cum so bad," Wade growled biting and sucking on Peter's jawline as the younger man tightened his hold on the mercenary.

 

Peter only moaned and whimpered as Wade worked him open quickly.

 

"Yeah, hngg, that feels so good Wade."

 

Wade only grunted stroking both of their dicks before coating his own with lube. He spared no moment and sheathed himself inside of Peter. Peter whimpered, clinging to Wade. 

 

Wade thrust inside him hard and heavy causing Peter to moan out with every thrust. Peter felt his toes curl, his mouth open in a sigh of ecstasy as Wade pounded into him, nothing slow, just hot and heavy. Wade pulled fully out and then buried himself inside of Peter.He slowed down and Peter cursed feeling Wade slip out of him.

 

"Fucking tease," Wade smiled setting Peter down on the desk and turning him around so his arms were resting on the desk.

 

Before Peter could reply, Wade entered him again.

 

Peter reached behind himself just to touch Wade. Wade wrapped his own fingers around Peter's as he moved closer and fucked into him. Peter set the top of his body on the desk allowing Wade to thrust in deeper. Peter moved along with Wade feeling the bundle of nerves inside him grow raw with the utter sensation.

 

No words escaped their lips. Peter was sure he was moaning louder than a porn star with the way Wade was fucking him. Peter could care less because this is exactly what he wanted. Wade grunted feeling sweat drip to the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around Peter and proceeded to jerk off his boyfriend to their rhythm. Peter cried out as he came all over the desk. Wade was not far behind, thrusting into him faster and messier as he came deep inside him.

 

Peter set his head on the desk trying to catch his breath. His heart beating in his ears. His body felt like jello, and he felt utterly satisfied. Wade kissed Peter's neck, still nestled inside him.

 

"Not that I am complaining. But wow, what got into you?"

 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "Just felt like having sex. And your dancing was not helping me."

 

Wade smiled into Peter's back," We need to go clubbing then," Wade saw the state of Peter's arms and laughed.

 

"What?"

 

"You have gun powder," Wade laughed drawing a smiley face over Peter's sweaty skin.

 

"Then that means we get to take a shower."

 

"Wait, just lets stay here for a moment," Wade spoke softly kissing Peter's neck.

 

Peter hummed in approval, he was pretty sure he was not going to be able to walk after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a happier note I bought myself a Deadpool mopeez and a Deadpool baseball hat. :D


	23. New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade have a pretty active sex life. Its a wonder what kind of things they have not tried yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No note, just enjoy.

Being Spider-man and having Deadpool as a boyfriend meant many things. For one, there was always pizza or tacos as left overs in the fridge. The second, never ask about stash of comic books hidden in the kitchen drawer. And third of all, their sex life was never boring. Not with the ideas Wade came up with and somehow convinced Peter to partake in.

 

For example, they had sex on the roof after patrol, and sex in alley ways after capturing some knock off villain. So there was that. And this time, well Wade asked for a favor from his very favorite spider.

 

"Please Petey pie. Please, I swear we do it just this one time and if you don't like it, I will never ask me again," the mercenary begged with the largest puppy eyes he could muster.

 

Peter tried not to look at him or else he would agree. It was not that the idea was bad, every idea was a little horrible, but Peter was a little hesitant of trying it out.

 

"It's not that bad. I swear, it wont involve fisting."

 

Peter gawked and turned to Wade, "Wade!"

 

"Unless you want to try that, but I hear its bad to try too many times," Wade rambled as Peter turned red.

 

"No! I did not mean that. I mean, no! I don't want to try that."

 

Wade smirked and hid a laugh under a cough, "So yes?"

 

Peter stared.

 

"Not to the fisting baby boy."

 

"Yes," Peter sighed.

 

Wade smiled and peppered Peter's face with wet kisses and smiles. Peter could not help but smile. He attached his web shooters to his wrists and that's how Peter and Wade ended webbed upside down in their bedroom wearing nothing but boxers.

 

Peter was sure he was more than light headed from hanging upside down and all his blood trying its hardest to move south towards his dick. For once Peter was thankful for his spider abilities that meant he was able to try many things with Wade that a normal person could not try. Nuzzling Peter was a happy Wade, seriously he had not stopped smiling since Peter had webbed them to the ceiling hanging upside down. The only thing holding them aloft were the spider webs.

 

Peter had to admit, this wasn't the worst idea Wade had come up with. Peter rocked himself over Wade's covered erection. Wade hardly moved, not used to being suspended by spider webs for fucking. He was used to being hung and left there, but not or extra activities. It was his idea after all, but Peter could see some hesitance.

 

"Just let me do everything," Peter reassured the mercenary.

 

Peter was far more agile with his webs than he was on two feet. He maneuvered them in a way so Wade was pressed snugly against Peter. His hardening erection nestled between the soft cheeks of the superhero. Peter removed their underwear and proceeded to guide Wade into opening him up. Peter webbed up the lube they had set on their night table and opened it for Wade.

 

Wade kissed along Peter's neck and collar bone. His fingers slick, entered Peter's tight ring of muscle. Peter rolled his hips, trying to bury himself into Wade's fingers. Their bodies almost swung comically on the ceiling, but with a flick of his wrist, Peter steadied them.

 

Wade smiled at the crook of Peter's neck, still not believing they were going to have sex like that. Wade bit Peter's neck as the younger man gasped feeling Wade scissor him open. 

 

Wade's other hand moved to stroke himself, preparing himself to enter his sweet baby boy.

 

Wade no longer felt light headed. He felt adrenaline thrum through every vein, as his heart pounded in his ears. The feeling similar to a blazing gun battle, but with twice as much sexiness mixed in between. 

 

Peter was very limber. He moved himself in away so he was wrapped around Wade and they would be able to have sex without either of them growing sore. Peter kissed Wade as the mercenary groaned into his mouth. He stroked Wade's dick in his hand and ever so slowly sunk down until Wade entered him.

 

"This is better than having sex in the avengers tower," Wade moaned thrusting into Peter.

 

Peter chuckled, "Better than the time we had sex in the theater?"

 

"Oh, yeah way better! I mean that was hot and heavy, but," Wade couldn't finish his sentence as Peter moved his hips sensually, squeezing and holding in Wade.

 

Wade growled biting Peter's mouth. Peter gasped as Wade moved his hips against him as they both increased their tempo. Peter felt the scrape of Wade hitting his prostrate. He gasped at the sensations which only encouraged Wade to try and hit the same spot again. Moving just right, Wade was able to repeat the movement, this time fully hitting Peter's prostate.

 

Peter gasped grabbing a hold of Wade's ass to bring him in closer. His throat lay bare for Wade to suck and kiss. He was pretty sure there were some marks that would not fade for more than a day. Peter felt his neglected cock rub against both of their stomachs. The friction causing him to whimper of the over stimulation. Peter didn't want to cum just yet. 

 

He wanted to ride out the euphoria of feeling weightless and being fucked by his boyfriend.

 

Wade relished the movement and the mind blowing sex. He was on cloud 9, unable to come back down and he had yet to reach his climax. He felt fire ignite in the pit of his stomach and his balls tighten. Peter was so warm and tight, always inviting. Their moans and groans filled their room, they could almost hear the strain of the ceiling holding them up.

 

Peter's hands continued to slip due to their sweaty bodies moving against each other. He was growing frantic to reach his climax, he was so close. Edging towards the fall. He just needed a push. Wade closed his eyes feeling Peter tighten around him and that coil in his belly in the brink of snapping.

 

Neither was sure who came first. Both were focused on riding out each others orgasms. 

 

One bad thing about having sex upside down... well there was a mess on themselves and the floor. They did not realize the mess until their vision returned to them.

 

"Whoops," Wade commented feeling light headed.

 

Peter may have frowned may have winced, Wade was not so sure of his expression. It was not a pleased expression. But Wade was still feeling euphoric.

 

"I think, that was the best sex, hands down."

 

"You know you're going to clean this mess," Peter added closing his eyes.

 

"It takes two to tango. And two to have upside down spidey sex," Wade smirked nuzzling Peter.

 

Peter sighed, but a smile found its way to his face. The sex was pretty amazing, and different. He wasn't regretting their experiment.

 

After a while Wade sighed, "Not that I'm complaining but I'm pretty sure I lost all feeling to my feet and hands."

 

Peter snorted cutting them down. They landed on the bed with a loud bang, the bed collapsing under them.

 

"Damn. We need a new bed again," Peter sighed flopping his entire body on top of Wade.


	24. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a surprise for Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men, wearing lingerie is fucking sexy.  
> Here is what Peter is wearing :D  
> [Click to see](http://www.yandy.com/Naughty-Cleaning-Spree-Apron-Set.php)  
> Inspiration again is Untouched by the Veronicas, I think it fits perfect to this chapter :D

Peter and Wade hardly had doubts when it came to their sex lives. Sure they sometimes thought against having sex in the avengers conference room, or Weasel's home. But, it was something they both agreed or disagreed to. At first their sex life was not as ambitious, and it took a lot of trial and error to find out what they liked. But even so, there were still some times, were new things were introduced into the bedroom.

 

At the moment Peter was in their shared bathroom of their bedroom trying to decide whether to jump out the window or open the door. He looked at his reflection from the mirror and bit his lip. He pulled away from the mirror to get a better look at himself.

 

Peter was currently wearing a dress. Well not a dress, dress. He was wearing what seemed to be a sexy apron set that he bought out of whim at a sex shop. The set included a bra, that held Peter's flat chest, the apron under the bra, molded to make his waist look smaller. And the apron itself was see through. He was a bit nervous to wear what seemed to be a thong, the apron tied to his back, and not hiding anything. The color was what caught his eye at the shop. It was red and black. Of course when he asked to get it, blushing just as bright as the get up, the merchant had been more than ecstatic to help him.

 

The woman, wearing a collar, and a wide red smile helped Peter pick up stockings, a garter belt and even suggested heels. Peter was too shy to correct the woman that it was for himself and not for a girlfriend. Peter thumbed the garter belt as it held up the black Cuban stockings to his legs. Yeah no heels. He was taking a risk, but he did not want to break his neck to look sexy.

 

Peter could hear Wade rummaging around in the apartment. Talking over the phone with Blind Al and trying to find the remote to the television. Peter swallowed whatever saliva he had in his mouth and shook his hands. It was now or never.

 

"Come on Peter. You've defeated a grown lizard, a man made out of sand, a man with metal octopus arms, and helped prevent total superhero catastrophe. You can do this."

 

Peter looked away from the mirror. He ran a hand over his hair trying to tease his wild hair. He cleared his throat and tried to calm his beating heart.

 

"Wade can you come into the bedroom."

 

Peter winced at the squeak of his voice and how it sounded pre-pubescent. Yeah, that was not what he wanted to sound like when he was trying to seduce his boyfriend. He cleared his throat and ran his nervous hands over the apron. His palms were sweaty and the fabric did nothing to wipe off the sweat.

 

Wade moved the phone from his ear hearing Peter's squeaky request. He would have laughed but there was some obvious nervous undertones with his request. He did not hear whatever nonsense Al was telling him.

 

"Yeah, whatever. Screw you, Al," he hung up just as he was about to be cussed out by Al.

 

He turned off the TV with the remote that was hidden between the sofa cushions. He made his way to there bedroom expecting to see Peter sitting on their brand new bed. But he wasn't anywhere.

 

"Petey?"

 

"Ummm. Can you turn off the light, you can leave the one by the bed on."

 

Wade rose a hairless eyebrow but shut off the light and turned on the one by the bed.

 

"Are you okay baby boy," Wade asked concerned moving towards the bathroom door.

 

"I'm fine," Peter squeaked before clearing his throat, "Just make yourself comfortable on the bed. I have a surprise for you."

 

Now Wade grew from concerned to surprised. He wanted to see this surprise Peter had for him. He moved and sat on the bed. He did not know how comfortable he could get. He was lounging around the apartment in just Captain America pajama bottoms and an old black sweater. Oh well. 

 

(Maybe Petey got a sexy tattoo?)

 

[Or a peircing!]

 

(Nah, I have my money on the tattoo.)

 

Before Wade could get in on the bet, the door from the bathroom slowly opened. Wade turned his attention away from his inner conversation and focused on Peter. The door opened but he couldn't see anything. And then Peter stepped out, and Wade swore time stopped. Heck he was sure he stopped breathing.

 

Wearing some nice looking red and black lingerie, and stockings was Peter. Wades boyfriend. The man who put on spandex and fought crime. Yes, that man, was dressed seductively but stood timid at the door.

 

"Wow," Wade gasped his eyes wide, taking in the very sight of Peter wearing feminine clothing.

 

Wade stared, he couldn't help it. He stared at the way the dress hugged Peter's slim body. How the bra cupped his pecs. The stockings made his legs look delicious and well the underwear he wore left nothing to the imagination.

 

Peter stepped out from the bathroom. Wade's surprise at his state of dress did not ease the rapid beat of his heart but it did make him feel desired. Wade looked at him with hungry eyes, but they were laced with adoration. He stepped closer and stood in front of Wade. Peter extended a hand and cupped Wade's face. The mercenary finally blinked and looked up at Peter with a sweet smile.

 

The next thing he knew, Wade lifted him up, his arms tight around his waist. The mercenary spun him around before setting him down gently on the bed. Peter's blush had not faded and his eyes were timid looking up at Wade who still smiled.

 

"You're so beautiful Peter," Wade whispered low, his arms still around his waist. His gaze flickered up and down.

 

"Do you like it," Peter asked motioning towards his get up.

 

"I think you look sexy in anything, and wow, my brain. I mean you are sexy as hell. And I can't seem to find the right words cause, what do you want --"

 

Peter cut him off by placing a kiss on his scarred lips. Wade sighed kissing Peter deeper. His hands roamed around his body finally stopping to knead the naked flesh of Peter's ass. Peter groaned out, wrapping a leg over Wade's.

 

Wade stopped kissing him and nuzzled his neck. Peter stroked Wade's bald head and smiled. Wade turned back to gaze at him. Peter smiled.

 

"I wanted to do this for you," he admitted feeling more confident but still timid.

 

Wade kissed Peter's face, "Petey-pie. You are wonderful."

 

Peter sighed, "I want you so much right now."

 

"You have me, all of me," Wade confessed removing his sweater and peppering kisses all over Peter's body.

 

Peter smiled. Their movement was slower than usual. They worked harder in pleasuring the other. Wade couldn't keep his hands away from Peter's thighs, his hands slipping under the stockings and cupping his ass. Peter sighed and moaned as Wade touched him gently. His fingers worked him open. He paid rapt attention to the noises escaping Peter's lips. Peter sighed out in pleasure as Wade finally entered him. He was still wearing the outfit. He no longer felt like a gawky man wearing female clothing. He felt beautiful, he felt loved. Wade kept whispering soft words into his ears. Their movement soft and languid. Peter blushed more than when he first began to date the mercenary. His heart, a fast tattoo deep in his chest. His ind free of everything but of Wade. The man worked him and made him come undone with his hands.

 

Wade took Peter and molded him. He pressed and stroked in all the right places. Wade never looked a gift horse in the mouth. Peter was utterly gorgoues. Wearing an outfit for him, blushing and sighing. He took him and made love to him. They rode their climax together. Hands intertwined just as close as their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade is totally comfortable cross dressing, and I believe that Peter is willing to try it out because his boyfriend likes it. He is not as comfortable as Wade to do it in public, but its something that they both can share in private ;)  
> Also sorry for not that much of a sex part. The next part will just be SEX.


	25. With Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He put the ding dong up his bing bong.  
> (Sounds kinky)  
> [It better not be another story were all we do is play with action figures]  
> (Oh! Lets do that instead, I have a new action figure of-)  
> Guys, shut the hell up!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My motivation and inspiration is so low....Dx  
> I really want to write but I just get frustrated.

Wade poured out everything he had in the shopping bags out on the bed. Peter stared at him from his book wondering what his boyfriend was doing. He closed his book and looked down on the bed and then looked back at Wade. A look of horror across his face.

 

"What the hell is all of that," he exclaimed his voice high in shock.

 

"This my innocent Petey, is called a double ended dildo. And this is a ball gag. Here we have the famous regular dildo. Oh! This is nice, its a but plug vibrator, kinky, I enjoy it the most. These are nipple clams, a cock ring, some handcuffs, lube, another cock ring, more lube, a riding crop, hmm some leather for bondage, a feather, I just bought that for myself. And, I don't know what this is but the guy said it was good. This is a vibrator, collar. Hmmmm some edible panties. They look pretty hard, might break a tooth trying to gnaw on it, or maybe they disintegrate with spunk. Wait, is our spunk acidic??? Petey?"

 

Peter stared. He grabbed a dildo and accidently pressed a switch. Great, it was a vibrator. He dropped it on the bed and ran a hand over his hair.

 

"Why did you buy sex toys," Peter asked a bit exasperated.

 

"For us to use, duh. Baby boy, sometimes you're so smart, but sometimes you need help. But that's okay, that's why I'm here," Wade explained with a smile as he messed around with a vibrator.

 

"But why, we don't use....this," he emphasized waving his hands towards the pile on their bed.

 

"I know we don't, but I thought maybe we could try some you know. I mean. Expand our sex life with each other. I read in Cosmos that it doesn't hurt to try using toys in bed to keep our sex alive and interesting. And it says to try experimenting with your partner with small things."

 

Peter sighed but smiled at the thought of Wade reading a topic on 10 ways to treat your man in bed or how to seduce your partner. Peter had caught him reading people magazine, the front page showing a picture of Captain America and Iron Man, the title Trouble in Paradise. But seriously, toys?

 

"Do you really think we need toys to spice up our sex life?"

 

Wade shrugged his shoulders, vibrator in hand, "I mean, come on, haven't you ever thought about fucking me with a dildo, or fucking each other with a double ended dildo or being plugged up with my jizz in your ass, or being spanked, and chained up with your dick fisted in my hand not being allowed to cum."

 

Peter swallowed hard at the very vivid description Wade gave him. Okay, Peter had thought about it. Sue him. He fantasized at times when he was bored at work. And the thought along with those images made his cock stir in his pants. His quiet response was enough for Wade to smile.

 

"So Baby boy, you want to try some of these things tonight. I mean, I could just fuck myself with these things if you aren't up to it," Wade spoke dildo in hand inching it towards his lips. 

 

He licked the plastic toy and Peter swore he felt his heart rise to his throat in want and need. His pants tight, all he wanted to do was agree to Wade. Wade saw the look on Peter's face and knew he won this round.

 

"Off with the clothes," he declared tossing the dildo to the bed as they both moved to take off their clothes.

 

Peter's hands shook a bit as Wade bit his neck removing his pants and the rest of his clothes until both of them were naked on the bed. Wade kissed along Peter's jaw before moving up to his face and kissing him. Wade rummaged around the bed until he found something. He moved his free hand and stroked Peter causing him to moan in Wade's mouth. Peter felt all blood race to his groin as Wade stroked him until he was hard and then something slipped over the head of his dick and rested at the base. Wade and Peter separated.

 

"Cock ring, I want this to last for a while," Wade whispered licking Peter's ear lobe.

 

Peter groaned wanting Wade to continue stroking his dick again but the mercenary had other plans. He grabbed the hand cuffs and with his strength pulled Peter's hands up over his head until he hand cuffed him to their bed. Peter glared at Wade but Wade kissed his baby boy and stroked his red dick.

 

"Come on Petey, just enjoy it."

 

The next thing he knew Wade was holding what appeared to be a blind fold.

 

"You sure you never watched 50 shades of grey," Peter teased Wade. The mercenary rolled his eyes.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you within an inch of your life or not," he asked his spider who smiled at riling Wade up.

 

"Yes please," Peter smiled as Wade placed the blindfold over his eyes.

 

Peter couldn't see. His heart sped up and pounded in his ears. He heard Wade rummaging with some toys and some were thrown on the ground, he was pretty sure of it. Without seeing, Peter's other senses were heightened.

 

"Hmmm, no gag, I want to hear you. Ohhhhh. Okay. Got it. Be patient with me Baby boy, this is going to be a new experience for the both of us."

 

Peter whimpered waiting for Wade to continue before he felt the familiar feeling of Wade's fingers circling his entrance. Peter calmed and relaxed as Wade's lubed fingers circled before one entered. Peter moaned at the sensation as Wade worked him open. He lifted up his hips to allow Wade to enter him deeper. One finger fit good and then Wade added another. By the third Wade withdrew his fingers causing Peter to moan out in frustration.

 

"Patience Spidey, just relax and enjoy," Wade reassured his voice closer than before. 

 

Peter puckered his lips, "Kiss me."

 

Wade obliged bending over and kissing Peter as his hands ran over his slim muscled chest. His fingers pocked and twisted Peter's nipples causing the man to buck up and moan out Wade's name. And then a stinging sensation and pleasure. Something tight was pressing on his nipples, it only made him grow harder and moan out. Wade licked Peter's mouth and separated from him trailing kisses down to his adam's apple as Peter swallowed hard at the sensation on his nipples.

 

"That...hnnn...that feels good," he uttered wanting more and grinding down on the bed.

 

Wade smiled onto Peter's neck and proceeded to stroke his dick. Peter sighed and cried out at being touched. He felt sensitive and horny as hell. The pleasure rolled around him as Wade handled him. Peter grunted holding himself back.

 

"Come on baby boy. Don't be scared. I want to hear you," Wade supported as he grabbed the next toy. 

 

He added a good amount of lube on to the toy and slowly put it inside of Peter. Peter groaned at the cold wet slippery feeling inside him. A solid plastic dildo thrust into him. With one switch, Peter cried out pulling on the hand cuffs that had him on the bed. Peter mewled at the sensation and then felt the toy slip in and out as Wade fucked him with it. The toy send shocks of sensation all through out inside him. The vibration forcing him into a cumless orgasm as the ring stayed tight over his red dick. The vibrator jerked in and out passing by his prostrate made Peter cry out. He felt himself grow sweaty as the toy moved in and out slow and steady. Wade would push it as far as it would go, he left for a while as Peter groaned rocking his hips into the toy. Then Wade pulled it out as Peter sighed out at the loss of over stimulation, and back in. 

 

Peter wanted to cum just with the toy.

 

"Wanna cum," he begged Wade as Wade continued to toy with him with the vibrator.

 

"Sorry Petey, not yet," Wade informed the younger man causing him to groan out in frustration.

 

"I want you to cum, only when I fuck you, not with a toy."

 

Peter nodded his head as his dick bobbed in attention, "Yes please. Fuck me Wade."

 

Wade didn't answer. Just pulled out the toy and mumbled to himself. The next thing he knew, Peter heard the sound of the lube cap being opened and the squirt of lube. Peter didn't know what was going on, he was still trying to catch his breath and then warmth engulfed his cock. It was Wade's scarred hand grabbing his dick and stroking and then Wade entered him.

 

"Fuck. We can try the rest of that shit later, I don't think I can hold out on fucking you. I'm selfish," Wade groaned as he sheathed himself inside of Peter.

 

Peter sighed out with a smile on his face as Wade's warm cock was inside him. His body squeezed at its own accord and tightened around him. Wade groaned his dick being squeezed by Peter. He loved that feeling and slowly he began to work up a rhythm that had Peter moaning and moving with him. Peter cried out and Wade moved closer, lifting his legs up to his shoulders so he could bend over and kiss Peter.

 

Wade placed his hands on Peter's chest as he continued to fuck him. Peter cried out, biting his lip. Wade removed the blindfold wanting to see Peter's entire face as he fucked him. Peter's eyes blinked in the light trying to readjust and groaning when he made out the features of Wade, his mouth open in gasps as he fucked him.

 

"Shit, I'm gonna cum," Wade groaned out.

 

"Me too. Please Wade, let me cum."

 

Wade remembered he placed the cock ring over Peter's dick. He stretched it out and pulled it off. Wade grasped Peter's dick and stroked him until it became to much for him. Peter came with a loud cry that could wake up the entire apartment complex. Peter squeezed Wade tighter inside him as his orgasm rushed through him. Wade couldn't hold back and came inside of Peter. Wade jerked inside him until he was empty and sighed out as he slipped out of him. Before Peter could sigh out at the feeling, Wade pushed in another toy. 

 

Peter whined at his abused ass and shuddered.

 

"Remember when I told you I wanted you to walk around with my jizz all day," Wade reminded moving down to lick Peter's jizz from his stomach.

 

Peter lifted his head and looked down at Wade knowing he had placed a butt plug so nothing would slip out.

 

Peter threw his head back on the pillow, licking his lips. Fuck, toys where something new. Maybe they would try the double ended dildo next.

 

"Hey, Wade..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this pile of garbage as I go repent for my sins.


	26. Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I have been self obsessing with other things, with my best friend. So I took a little time to myself to just write other things...that will never, ever, be publish for many reasons. But here it is! Enjoy!  
> Also I had no idea how to go about this......it just happened. Also I've been watching too much Cr1tikal, so yeah.  
> Let's do this shit.

Wade wanted to shoot himself in the head. That's how bored he was. Peter was just as bored, not really focusing on the television that displayed shark week. Wade hadn't killed himself in over two years. That was a really long time, but not as long as this nipple twisting, ball busting, boredom he was currently experiencing!

 

(Can we please stick our head in the oven?)

 

[How about .49 caliber through the skull sounds so good right now I could just cum.]

 

Wade sighed for about the thousandth time during the show. Peter turned at him with a bored expression. Wade smiled too bright for it to be genuine and Peter shut off the television. Wade let out a loud sigh.

 

"Thank fuck."

 

"Wade, whats up? Usually you're excited just to see a shark on the screen. I remember last time you dressed as a shark...and you made Bob re-in act a shark attack, with him as bait."

 

Wade snorted, remembering how Bob screamed so much as he chased him around with his katana's, claiming sharks had no arms. And Peter just sat at a park bench, his camera out and taking a few pictures. He may have blogged about it, and showed it to Harry, because he could.

 

"Honestly, I'm not feeling it this year. I have no fucking clue, but I'm so bored I could blow my brains out," Wade sighed stretching out his lazed limbs on the couch.

 

Peter frowned hearing Wade wanting to kill himself. He didn't like hearing about it, even if Wade joked about it. Wade saw the frown and winced.

 

"Shit, baby boy. You know what I mean. I'm really bored."

 

Peter thought for a second, "Well I actually wanted to see this episode on the cosmos. But you're bored..."

 

Wade snapped his fingers, "Maybe a compromise. I'm bored....and you want to watch space shit."

Wade rubbed his chin deep in thought and blinked rapidly as a metaphorical light bulb went on over his head. Or a real one. Life was never 100% when Wade Winston Wilson was involved.

"Let's do it," was Wade's answer.

Peter threw him a throw pillow directly at his face. Wade frowned as it bounced off of his face.

 

"No."

 

"Why not? I am bored, and you can still watch your nerdy show. Don't worry baby boy, I love your nerdy butt. I sex you up, you watch your show. We both win!"

 

Peter didn't know, didn't know how that would work out. But he didn't know why his dick thought it was appropriate to watch a show, and get fucked.

 

And that is how the TV turned back on for Peter's show. Wade sat on the sofa, his legs parted as Peter slowly sat on his length. Wade threw his head back as Peter sat on top of him. Peter didn't move, he just stayed still. Wade thrust up his hips, supporting Peter's weight on top of him. Peter moaned out as he felt Wade thrust into him. This was the strangest sex thus far, but Peter loved that they could do this without much of a question. Wade reached around and began to stroke Peter's hard length as it bobbed with their movement.

 

Peter's show was a lost cause, and their movement was sloppy, not all that sexy. Wade's boredom had been elevated and when he came hard in Peter's ass he was sure he was seeing stars. No, it was just the television.

 

Peter gasped riding out his orgasm on Wade's dick until he came in his hand with a loud heaving moan.

 

They remained seated for a while until Peter got off of Wade. He could feel Wade's cum leak out of his cheeks. He reached over for some napkins and cleaned himself off. Putting his pants back on, he raised the volume for the show and sat beside Wade.

 

Wade only stared and then looked down at his naked bottom. His dick flaccid with his own cum. He just wiped himself and covered himself with a blanket. He looked at the TV and fell asleep.

 

Peter turned to Wade's sleeping form and cuddled up beside him as the narrator droned on about supernovas. Eventually he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO! The story is almost coming to an end guysssssss!!! NOOOO! Only a four more chapters left, and I already have chapter 30 finished, its just the rest in between that I just finish up and post when I can. Also sorry for little to no sex.


	27. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse just flew in.  
> Also, more bottom Wade cause he is fucking sexy.

Sometimes, sex was something other than making love. It was primal, it was just about a goal. It wasn't soft and warm, it was hot and hard. 

 

Peter bit Wade's skin. the scarred skin pressed against his teeth as he pinned the mercenary down. Wade had confided in him, that he liked to be fucked, especially when Peter seemed to lose some control.

 

Wade groaned as Peter pinned him to the bed. His belly pushed against the mattress, his hard dick between comforter and his hot body. Peter held his arms down above Wade's head. Peter moved from biting his neck to adding nips on his back all the way to his ass. Wade lifted his head as Peter bit a little too roughly on his ass. Wade's body tingled, each nerve alive and aware as Peter just touched and bit.

 

Peter was satisfied with the treatment to Wade's back and turned him around. Wade smirked at his boyfriend. Peter's eyes were dark, his pupils blown, his eyes glazed with a predatory gaze. Wade pulled him down for a hard kiss that had the younger man moaning into the kiss. Wade wrapped his legs tight around Peter's slim hips as he rubbed both of their cocks together. Wade bit pack, Peter winced pulling away as he felt his lip split. Wade licked the drop of blood away and suckled on his lips. Wades arms went around Peter's back, blunt nails raking down his back. Peter shivered as his fingers scratched along his spine and down o his ass.

 

"Fuck me," Wade said moving to suck on Peter's neck. 

 

Peter had enough with foreplay anyway. He moved just enough to coat himself in lube. He added a finger inside of Wade just to see that it was still open up for him. Wade arched his back as Peter curled his finger inside him. Peter unwrapped Wade's legs from his waist, and pushed them up.

 

Wade lifted a brow before he got the hint. Wade readjusted himself to the bed until he was nearly bent in half. Peter stroked Wade's red dick. He stroked over the head. He moved to suck it. Wade whined as Peter left much to early for himself to enjoy the sensation. Peter gave a smack to Wade's ass. Wade couldn't help but giggle a little. A moan then ripped through his lips as Peter entered him in one swift movement.

 

Wade's mouth remained open in a look of shock, but it was more out of pleasure. Peter bit his bruised lip, wincing as it began to bleed and started up a rhythm. Wade moved his knees away from his chest, or else he would knee himself as Peter began to pound into him without so much as a pause.

 

"So good," Peter uttered as his hand traveled all over Wade's body. he rested it there on Wade's chest in order to hold him down, but hold himself up.

 

Peter moaned and groaned, shutting his eyes as Wade squeezed around him. Wade cried out when Peter brushed his prostrate. Peter rolled his hips, hitting the same spot. Wade grasped Peter's hand that was resting on his chest and squeezed it. Peter opened his eyes to see Wade looking up at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. Peter smiled moving his hand to hold Wade's legs up and began to increase his tempo.

 

Wade shut his eyes. biting his lips as his groans and moans increased. His dick bobbed up and down, unattended. He was sure he was making noises that would make any porn star jealous about. Peter grunted and cried a bit as Wade squeezed a little tighter than usual.

 

Peter pulled out for a moment causing Wade to whine, "What are you doing?"

 

Peter pinched his ass and moved Wade to his side, lifting up his right leg as he thrust inside once again. Wade made noises of approval as their position was changed. Peter was now taking him from behind, and Wade's back was directly in front of Peter's chest. Peter began to nuzzle Wade's neck as they moved together. Wade groaned looking down at their rocking bodies.

 

"I love you having you like this," Peter whispered as he groaned.

 

Wade couldn't answer as a sigh passed his lips instead. He turned his head and Peter got the hint. He kissed Wade. His hand moved from holding Wade's leg, to snaking under his thigh and moving to stroke his cock.

 

Wade groaned and Peter moaned. Their end was coming sooner than later. Peter's movement grew more frantic as he felt his balls tighten. He knew it was the end as Wade squeezed a final time and he came.

 

Wade sighed, "Yeah so good."

 

Peter stroked long and heavy with Wade in his hand. He moved from the tip to cupping his balls and back up. Wade cried out coming across his stomach and chest. As Peter milked him dry. Peter nibbled on his shoulder as Wade came down from his own orgasm. Peter felt his hips shudder out the last spurts of his ejaculation deep in Wade's ass.

 

Immediately his body grew sensitive and hyper aware of his nerve endings. He curled his toes releasing a final loud groan as he began to pull out of Wade. He saw his own cum began to escape Wade's twitching hole.

 

Wade turned around and assaulted Peter's mouth with his own. They both ignored their mess. Their hands and arms wrapped around each other, just kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters! I might do a couple of bonus chapters. Might...


	28. Role Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has never gone to a strip club. Nor has he ever had a lap dance. But this dancer might just be the one he is looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this right now. I am so sorry for the wait :((

Peter sat down on a comfortable plush chair. The area was dark except for a light shining on a shiny pole. Peter wiped his hands on his jeans, realizing that had become quiet sweaty. His ratty converse tapped on the wooden floor as he waited. Peter hated waiting and he wanted this to be over with, well not over but he wanted this to be done quickly.

 

He gnawed on his bottom lip as he heard the sound of heels making their way towards where he sat. He didn't see who it was but music started playing loudly. The sound moved throughout the room. The bass of the song was loud and could feel it beating next to his heart beat.

 

Finally the figure came out into the light but Peter couldn't see their futures. They went to the pole. Slowly moving to the beat of the song. Swaying their hips languidly to the bass. Their hands came up to the pole and then down. They walked around the pole once before lifting up their leg. They tossed their head back and the rest of their body moved along to the music. The tempo increased and they rocked their head side to side.

 

Again they walked around the pole but this time lifted themselves up with ease making it so much easier than it actually was. They lifted their legs straight up before executing a split, their head facing down and they slowly slid down, lowering their legs back down. 

 

Another walk and they made a spin on the pole before landing directly in front of Peter. Peter swallowed the saliva in his mouth as the figure waggled their fingers towards him. Peter gripped the arm rest as the figure moved slow towards him. They turned their back and started swaying their hips back and forth in front of Peter.

 

They lowered themselves until their ass was barely brushing over Peter's lap and pulling away. They began to unbutton and peal away the top of their costume, which was a small school girl outfit. The shirt was off showing off skin gleaming in the spotlight. Peter wet his lips at the sight of the muscles and the bone line that led to the small hips. Peter could see the silk panties underneath, as they held up their stockings with a garter belt.

 

The song changed and they swayed back to the pull. They flipped up their skirt so Peter got a full sight of their ass as they started to dance and pop their ass out, moving down before moving back up. They swung themselves on the pole again, kicking their heels out and slowly sliding down until they reach the floor. They rocked their hips, moving back up. A hand went around and unclipped the skirt. The skirt was tossed out as well.

 

Peter felt himself strain in his jeans. It hurt, but he couldn't tear his sight away from the show in front of him. They moved to the song again before walking once again towards Peter. Peter swallowed once again, feeling his body heat up, especially in the pit of his stomach.

 

"Like your show so far," the voice asked as they moved towards Peter and rocked their body to the beat of the music. They swayed their hips in such a sensual way.  
Peter nodded unable to speak. They moved closer caressing his face and started to dance over his lap in such a teasing manner.

 

"Whats you're name," Peter asked after a while of their ass only inches away from his straining dick inside his jeans.

 

"They call me Ruby Cassy. Two names in one," their tone was low and sensual, adding shivers to cover Peter's body.

 

Peter nodded, "It's a nice name."

 

"Baby, we aren't here for small talk, let me take care of you."

 

Peter's eyes widened as their hand traveled down to the expanse of his body until they cupped his covered dick. Peter groaned biting his lip and staring at Ruby Cassy. They just had a smirk covering their face, their lips dark red, matching their sating panties and red heels. 

 

"Wait."

 

"Shh, this is my treat baby boy," they spoke.

 

They unzipped Peter's jeans tugging them down along with his underwear until his dick was hit with cold air. His dick bobbed, springing free, its head red and thick.

 

"Oh, is this for me baby," they bashed their eyelashes moving closer as they knelt in front of Peter.

 

Peter wanted to protest but their red lips were already licking around Peter's dick. Getting a taste for him and covering his cock in saliva. The music still thrummed, he saw Ruby Cassy move their hips slowly to the music as they focused on Peter. They kissed the head of his dick before taking him in. Peter groaned out shutting his eyes as his dick was engulfed in their wet hot mouth. Their tongue circled his sensitive head as they hollowed out their cheeks and suck. Their hands held him down and ran over his balls and thighs.

Peter was disappointed that it ended quickly but he was glad he hadn't ended just yet. He sighed out as his dick was once again out in the cold.

 

"Its okay, baby. Let me take care of you. I bet you want to be somewhere tight and warm. Hmm. Would you like to fuck me instead? Fill me up?"

 

Peter shivered at the thought. Yes, he wanted that. They moved up. Their knees on either side of Peter's leg. Peter brought his hands up and began to touch their chest, moving down to their strong stomach and flicking their panties waistline.

 

"You have no patience, baby."

 

"I don't," Peter agreed as he brought them to a kiss. 

 

Their lips were rough against his own and he was sure the lipstick was smeared all over him now but that was the least of his worries as he felt their own excitement brush next to him. He groaned deep inside them, as he swirled his tongue around their mouth.

 

He moved his hands down tugging down their panties in one swift moment as they sighed out. Peter reached out and stroked him. His naked body over his own clothed one. HIs scars added texture to his fingers as they ran all over him. He shivered as both of their dicks brushed together in a teasing friction that made Peter want more.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you," Peter almost growled as he pulled away.

 

He gave a cheeky smile,"That's the plan."

 

Reaching out at the side of the chair and coming back with a bottle of lube which he coated Peter's dick with. Peter bit his lip at the cold lube against his hot member but sighed out as he stroked him long and hard.

 

"Let me."

 

"No need baby boy. I'm open and ready just for you."

 

He lifted himself up, his hand still on Peter's dick and angled it just right until the head was brushing his opened hole. Peter felt his head slip in and then the rest of his dick. Peter groaned. Ruby Cassy bit his lip at the sensation of Peter inside of him. He paid no mind in going easy and just started working along to the tempo to the music in the background. Peter tossed his head back as he rocked his hips up to meet the first hard thrusts. The rhythm was erratic as Ruby Cassy rocked his hips and pushed down as hard as he could before lifting himself back up and doing it again.

 

Peter grabbed onto their strong hips. His thumbs stroking their hip bone and the scars that littered his body. He brought their faces close again for another heated kiss as they both rocked against each other. He thrust inside feeling his dick engulfed by heat, trying to take him in deeper. He felt a nudge to something familiar and rocked his hips in the same way that had Ruby Cassy crying out on top of him.

 

"Oh shit, yeah," he groaned his hands going to anchor himself on top of Peter's shoulders.

 

They began to lose control only wanting to reach the end. They were tightly wound and their climax was closing in. Peter could feel his abdomen and balls tighten, his toes curl in his ratty converse until he came in a groan deep inside. On top of him, Ruby Cassy sighed and groaned feeling the hot liquid paint their insides as they rocked out the last thrusts. Peter's dick rubbing against his prostate made him cum without having to touch himself.

 

He sat there, with Peter's dick still deep in his ass. The music had long since finished. They both panted for air.

 

"Oh fuck me. That was. Fuck fuck fuck. Let me just catch my breath," Wade panted as he rubbed his face, his toes curling and uncurling in his heels.

 

Peter panted as well trying to come down from his climax as Wade moved a bit. His sensitive dick felt raw inside of Wade's ass but, he felt completely and utterly debauched.

 

"Oh fuck, I love you so much," Wade confessed smearing more lipstick on Peter.

 

Peter kissed back finally catching his breath but his heart was beating frantically in his chest. When they finally pulled apart, Wade slowly lifted himself up, Peter's dick fell out of his ass and so did some of his cum. Wade shoved the cum back into his ass, and licked his fingers clean. Peter groaned at the sight.

 

"Ruby Cassy," he finally asked.

 

Wade smiled wide, "Red and black, baby boy. Might as well give me a sexy stripper name."

 

He stood up, his legs wobbly and almost collapsing on his heels. Peter just followed the trail of cum going down Wade's belly and down his stockings.

 

"I didn't know you could pole dance."

 

Wade waved a hand in an almost bashful manner but his grin was wide and manic.

 

"Oh, baby boy, I could do more than pole dance. Also, this baby is going to stay in our living room."

 

Peter rolled his eyes, "No we're not keeping this in the living room. I don't want Aunt May to have a heart attack when she comes and visits."

 

Wade pouted turning on the rest of the lights to their apartment. Now that he could see clearly, Wade saw the mess on Peter's clothes and on himself. 

 

[Fuck, this was the best thing we have ever done.]

 

(If Peter ever asks us to stop being a mercenary, stripping is our next money scheme!)

 

"Agreed," Wade shouted tossing his heels to the side and grabbing some napkins.

 

Peter threw off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. They needed to be washed, and quickly before they stained. Peter still gazed at Wade. He wasn't wearing anything but some pasties over his nipples, stockings and heels. Peter giggled at the pasties.

 

Wade looked down and smiled. He rummaged around as Peter cleaned himself off

 

"So.... Fuck me Bae Arthur?"

 

Peter looked up to the short blonde-grey wig that Wade was holding and then back at Wade, "No."

 

Peter saw a trunk pulled out from somewhere in their apartment and Wade already had it open. He was kneeling down on the floor. Peter licked his lips at the sight of Wade naked, muscly and that sight of his ass still red and his hole still shiny and swollen from being fucked. Peter felt himself twitch, but his dick was too tired to rise so soon.

 

Wade grumbled tossing it back into the trunk, "Fine. But it's still on my bucket list."

 

Wade rummaged around and then suddenly sprung up straight, "How about some dog play?"

 

"No."

 

Wade deflated and hid the collar he had back into the trunk. Wade continued rummaging while Peter moved over and started to look through the trunk with him......Now that they had tried role playing, Wade was on cloud 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I hate that summer holiday ended already for me. My mind is already dreading another semester of college. I can tell, because I am having way more anxiety attacks than usual. Thank you for that anxiety. Just what I needed to get me ready for another year......Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.  
> Only 2 more to go!


	29. With Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade forget about breakfast and focus on something much more delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started fall semester....but good thing is I only have to campus 2 times out of the week. WOO! And also I got the programming classes I needed.

Wade was talented in the kitchen. He enjoyed cooking and experimenting with new recipes. The kitchen was Wade's lab, Peter would stop by the kitchen just to see what he was doing.

 

"What are you cooking today," Peter asked wrapping his arms around Wade's waist.

 

"Just pancakes for breakfast," Wade answered flipping a pancake over.

 

"Sounds good," Peter spoke, his breath hitting Wade's back as he moved to kiss and nip at his skin there.

 

"Petey," Wade started as he felt Peter's hands slip lower cupping Wade's bulge.

 

Peter hummed, listening but not stopping. Wade picked up a pancake and set it on the slowly growing pile that was set on the counter. Wade turned around after he shut off the gas. Peter smiled up at him sweetly.

 

"May I help you Mr. Parker?"

 

Peter played with the waist band to Wade's pajama bottoms.

 

"Well I don't know about you, Mr. Wilson, but you were gone for a week. And I wake up to you cooking me pancakes. So....I'm feeling a little raunchy," Peter started.

 

Wade raised a hairless eyebrow and then smiled, "Say no more my spider babe. I get it. But since we are in the kitchen, why don't we try out a little something instead?"

 

Peter stared as Wade pulled away to rummage through the refrigerator cabinets. Turning back to Peter, Wade's arm was full of whipped cream, chocolate drizzle, strawberries, maple syrup and marshmallows. Wade smiled setting some things on the counter. He grabbed the whipped cream, and shook the can.

 

"What do you say, Baby boy?"

 

Peter hummed in interest, "So, we lick and eat off of each other?"

 

"Yes, here let me," Wade dropped to his knees and pulled Peter's boxers down.

 

Wade smiled to himself at the small gasp that slipped out of Peter's lips as the cold air hit his hardening dick. His dick was still limp, not half hard. Wade grasped it with a hand and started to stroke him with long even strokes. Peter grunted, his gaze growing half lidded and his hands finding their way to hold on to Wade's broad shoulders. Peter felt the heat pool down into his abdomen and run through his balls and penis. Wade stroked, his entire attention focused on Peter's dick as it hardened, the muscle growing red as most of blood flowed to it. Peter grunted as Wade rubbed the tip of his dick with a thumb.

 

"Well that was pretty fast," he responded cheekily shaking the can and then spraying the whipped cream until it covered most of Peter's pubic bone and waist.

 

Peter stuttered out a reply, "This is pretty ridiculous."

 

"You say that now, but wait until I have your dick in my mouth."

 

Peter grunted as Wade began to lap at the whipped cream covering his genitals. He lick from the bottom of Peter's stomach down to his pubic bone. His tongue circling and tasting the whipped cream against Peter's soft flesh. Wade hummed, taking in the taste of Peter before moving down and finally giving a short lick to Peter's dick. Peter gave a short hallow thrust as Wade licked along the length of him. He lapped all along the base causing Peter to shudder and then moved his tongue all around. He kissed the sensitive flesh as his mouth was covered in whipped cream. Most of Peter's dick was now bare except for the tip that held whipped cream. Wade chuckled to himself at the image.

 

(It's like he is wearing a little hat!)

 

[A dick cap!]

 

"Hahaha, dick cap," before Peter could ask, Wade grabbed the base of his cock and placed his lips over the head of his dick.

 

Peter moaned as the warm mouth enveloped him, Wade hallowed out his cheeks taking in him deeper into his mouth. The tip of his dick hit the back of Wade's throat, Wade tried not to swallow as he swirled his tongue around him and massaged his hands over Peter's balls. He began a small rhythm of sucking Peter. The younger man standing before him held on tighter to his shoulders as to not fall. His legs trembled as his dick was getting a lot of attention from Wade. Wade let go of his dick with a loud obscene wet pop, his hand stroking and taking over for his mouth.

 

Peter couldn't help it. He pulled his hands away from his dick and pushed Wade down to the ground. The mercenary grunted when his naked back hit the cold floor and Peter straddled him. 

 

"My turn," Peter proclaimed removing Wade's pajama bottoms.

 

Peter smiled down to Wade when he already saw how hard Wade was from just giving him a blow job. Peter didn't look up to the counter, he just grabbed the first thing he felt and moved down to bring Wade in for a kiss. Wade closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Peter's neck, bringing him closer. The kiss turned from short to something filthy with more teeth, tongue and saliva. Peter pulled away from the kiss, saliva connecting their mouths together. Peter looked at what he grabbed which caused Wade to chuckle.

 

"Some Canadian flavor for your Canadian love toy," he waggled his eyebrows as Peter just smiled opening the cap to pour over some maple syrup on Wade's chest.

 

Wade shuddered at the feeling but the sensation didn't last long as Peter began to lick up the syrup that covered his scarred chest. Wade inhaled a deep breath as Peter licked his pecks, his tongue sliding over scars and bumps. Peter focused on licking up the mess he caused on Wade's chest. His tongue circled a nipple and then another before chasing the syrup that threatened to drip on to the floor. Peter licked every inch of him, following a trail down to his navel. He circled Wade's belly button, Wade staring intently at his lover, his palms ghosting over Peter's back not sure whether to touch or not. Peter finished licking up every drop of maple syrup, his hands wandering down and giving a gentle stroke to Wade's dick.

 

"This is hot. God, I love your tongue," Wade muttered as Peter went back up to his chest and then kissed his lips with vigor.

 

Peter pulled away, "Me too."

 

He moved to kiss along his jawline, nibbling on his chin then his neck, a mark staying for no more than a couple of seconds before it returned to scarred flesh. Wade pulled him closer, as they grinded their dicks together. Peter pulled away once again and looked around.

 

"Shit, no lube," he muttered, Wade heard him.

 

"Just use the chocolate syrup," Wade pointed out as Peter grabbed the chocolate syrup. 

 

Peter raised an eyebrow and poured some onto his fingers, "Tell me if you want to stop," he advised Wade as his chocolate covered fingers disappeared under Wade.

 

Wade felt the familiar poke of Peter's fingers before one gave into him. Wade groaned at the familiar sensation enjoying the feeling of Peter's finger inside him. Peter curled his finger, stretching out the muscle. He circled inside just stretching out as Wade stared up at him hungrily. He added another. Scissoring his fingers causing Wade to bite his lip and thrust upwards, his dick standing erect.

 

Peter poured the chocolate syrup on his own dick after he felt that Wade was stretched out enough for him. He entered him easily. The sensation and emotion so familiar to the couple. Wade lifted his legs and wrapped them tight around Peter just to keep him closer as they grunted together. Their mouths covered in sweetness, their hearts beating quickly in their chests and their minds fogged in pleasure. Peter kissed the look on Wade's face. He distracted his mouth and held onto him just as tight. Wade rubbed his naked back uncomfortably against the cold floor that was now body temperature as Peter rolled his hips. He thrust into him deep and long and Wade groaned every time he left him open before plunging back in. Peter swallowed his moans along with his own as their bodies rutted together. He felt the familiar poke of Wade's dick between their bodies. His hand traveled down to tease and stroke Wade, riling up the mercenary more than ever.

 

Wade began to babbled unintelligibly. As peter could do nothing more than make obscene noises. Wade grabbed Peter's shoulders, moving down to his was and then his ass just to pull him closer and deeper inside his body. Peter stilled burying himself to the hilt, his balls hitting Wade's ass as he felt himself cum. Wade bit his mouth, a trail of blood falling past his lips as his own release coated both their chest and stomach.

 

Both men stilled riding out their orgasm. Their fingers twitched and their nerves blew in complete euphoria. Wade panted finally coming back down to earth. Peter remained buried inside him, rested his head on Wade's scarred chest. Without a warning, Wade flipped them over, Peter slipping from Wade's hole.

 

"Now," he reached over and grabbed a fruit, "onto the strawberries my dear Spider-babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved. There shall be bonus chapters after the 30 are finished.  
> You guys win.


	30. Whatever Pleases You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade start a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is pure Mpreg, if this is not your cup of tea, do not read. I repeat, this chapter is Mpreg.  
> I love mpreg. Its my most favored kink, my friends think I'm weird, but I find it sexy and hot, and freaking cute all at the same time. Every ship I have, I always need to find an mpreg fic. Im not sorry about writing about this. Because, I like Mpreg. So those of you that like it as well, continue reading. If you dont, well....

They didn’t know how it happened, but it was possible. They both had the mutant gene, even if Peter’s was recessive until he got bit by a radioactive spider. But it ended up happening. Peter had asked everyone to confirm what he had been dreading. But even so, Peter just peed on a stick and that was all he needed. Peter was in complete shock when he found out, he remained in his bed not knowing what to do and his boyfriend was nowhere around. Away on a mission. When Wade arrived, Peter burst out into tears and then ran to the restroom to proceed and vomit. Wade was confused, his boxes not helping at all. Wade just sat beside his boyfriend as he cried and threw up onto the toilet.

 

When Peter finally told Wade, Wade almost threw himself out of the window of their apartment in shock. And then Wade just stared blankly at nothing in particular. Peter cried, the hormones making Peter more emotional than ever before. Wade didn’t move out of his stupor for hours.

 

After that, things were more…smooth. Wade still freaked out around Peter but ended up snuggled beside him any moment he could, his arms close to Peter’s still flat abdomen. One day Peter woke up and Wade wasn’t around. Peter had freaked out and cried out calling Tony because he had no one to talk to, and he wanted to find out where his boyfriend was. When Tony reassured him where he was, Peter smiled to himself. Wade was out visiting and spending time with Ellie, his daughter.

 

Peter called Wade and couldn’t help the stupid happy tears that fell from his eyes when he got to talk to Ellie and she started to ramble how happy she was to be a big sister and if Peter was going to be her new father.

 

“Are you and daddy going to get married now? He told me about the baby! I hope it’s a girl, than we can play all the time? Are you and Daddy going to live with me? When is the baby going to get here? Can daddy have a baby too,” Ellie rambled into the phone, Peter could hear Wade laughing in the background.

 

Peter didn’t know how to answer all of her questions but he tried his best. He didn’t know whether Wade and he would take pure guardianship of her. They haven’t even talked about the baby that was no bigger than the size of an apple at the moment. Peter reassured her that next time, both he and Wade would go visit her and have a family day. Peter huffed when Wade took back the phone and tried to hold in his emotions on everything that was happening.

 

When Peter was 5 months along. He and Wade found out the sex of the baby and Ellie shrugged her shoulders when they told her she was going to have a baby brother. It was also when Peter stopped crying so much and instead craved a more intimate approach. Tony and Bruce reassured them, awkwardly, that having sex was normal and wouldn’t cause any harm. After they got the all clear. Peter was hornier than rabbits in spring.  
Wade whistled as he hung up a mobile above the new crib they had just bought. He couldn’t believe it, sometimes he would go to the restroom for some alone time in order to calm down, but even so his baby boy would find him and Wade would place his scarred hand on top of his swollen abdomen. Their baby kicked eagerly every time he heard Wade’s voice, when he sang, when he talked to himself and when he told jokes.

 

Peter was horny, the smallest thing could set him off. Peter stared at Wade from the doorway, they had been discussing names, and taking full guardianship of Ellie. But right now, staring at Wade only wearing a tank and boxers made Peter salivate, and his cock strain in his sweats. Peter had started buying larger clothes, and Wade even surprised him with maternity pants and shirts that Peter only wore because they looked gender neutral.

 

Peter hummed in interest staring at Wade’s arms as they flexed, the screwdriver in his hands tightening the mobile up on the ceiling. Peter wanted him now, he need to have sex, and he needed it yesterday. When Wade finished, he wasn’t surprised to find Peter staring at him with his pupils blown and his erection apparent even under his 6 month pregnant belly.

 

“What’s up baby boy,” Wade asked walking over to his boyfriend and resting a hand on his stomach.

 

Peter looked up at him, “You know what’s up. I need you to fuck me.”

 

(Wow.)

 

[Yeah, that always makes us hot. From 0 to 100 real quick.]

 

Wade felt like the air had been punched out of his stomach, his dick already hardening as Peter moved as close as he could and began to touch Wade everywhere. Wade learned that now that Peter was pregnant, he was sensitive everywhere. His skin was more ticklish, he didn’t like being touched so much on the stomach when he was being fucked because his skin was sensitive there, and he also orgasmed more than once. It gave Wade something new to do, and tease his baby boy any way he wanted.

 

Wade picked up Peter and carried him out of the nursery towards their bed. He set Peter down and added a pillow to his back so he would grow uncomfortable. Peter always grew annoyed when Wade sometimes took it slow, he just wanted to be fucked so good he would fall asleep and ignore his back pain or heart burn.

 

Peter struggled to remove his shirt. Wade helped him causing the superhero to growl at him. Wade chuckled to himself kissing his baby boy deep and hard in order to distract him. Wade tugged Peter’s pants down until he was just in his underwear. Wade kissed Peter’s face, he couldn’t help but look down at his pregnant stomach. Wade kissed the stretched skin causing Peter to keen. He liked it when Wade would be sweet with him, but he pulled Wade back up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck just reveling in their mouths pressed against each other as they traded heated kisses. Peter felt Wade rummaging around their bedside, Peter was desperate for any sort of friction against his naked body. As Wade exclaimed in victory, Peter heard the familiar snap of the lube bottle.

 

Peter moaned when he felt Wade’s finger circle around his aching hole. But then he huffed as Wade maneuvered him so he lay on his side.

 

“Wade,” he groaned half in frustration half in ecstasy.

 

One thing that Peter hated the most was unable to have sex in different positions. The only one he found comfortable was resting on his side as Wade fucked him from behind. Peter felt his own dick poke against his distended belly and moved his hand down to give himself some even strokes as Wade began to prepare him. The first finger that slipped inside him had Peter moving his ass closer to Wade.

 

“Just wait baby boy, I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Wade groaned low in Peter’s ear, the vibrations of his voice doing unmentionable things to Peter.

 

“Yeah, fuck me Wade. Come on,” Peter urged moving his ass closer as he felt Wade curl his finger just right.

 

Peter closed his eyes enjoying the sensation as Wade began to kiss the back of his neck and shoulder. Peter moved his hand away from his own dick and reached behind him until he got what he was looking for. Wade hissed as Peter began to stroke him. Wade moved from kissing Peter’s back until his face was pressed to the soft mounds of Peter’s ass. Peter moved his hand to stroke the back of Wade’s bald head. The mercenary began to nip and bite Peter’s ass until he began to teasing his hole with a warm tongue. Peter groaned at the intrusion but enjoyed it none the less.

 

Peter moved his hips as Wade pleasured him, he wanted and need more. Wade’s hands moved from Peter’s thigs, to his legs before finally resting on his belly. Peter groaned when Wade pulled away just to bite at his ass cheek. He moved back up, peppering Peter’s unblemished skin with kisses. Wade took off his clothes and settled himself until he was spooning Peter. Wade stroked himself with lube before angling himself. Peter turned his head to the side just to see Wade, Wade planted a deep sloppy kiss on Peter’s lips as he entered him. Peter groaned pushing himself back just to take in Wade deeper.

 

“Fuck that feels good,” Peter sighed as Wade started thrusting and rolling his hips.

 

“You know when junior pops we wont be able to fuck like rabbits,” Wade quipped.

 

Peter rolled his eyes rocking back on to Wade’s cock. He felt the brush against his prostrate and forget the retort he was going to say. Peter closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation. He felt Wade move his hand lower until he began stroking Peter. Wade groaned into Peter’s ear as he felt himself squeezed by Peter’s inner walls. Peter stretched his arm back, grabbing Wade’s hip in order to bring him closer.

 

“Oh yeah,” Wade started as his rhythm began to increase, the sound of their naked flesh loud in the room.

 

Peter gasped as Wade lifted his leg to thrust into him deeper than before.

 

“Just like that, don’t stop,” Peter encouraged loosing himself in the sensation. He felt his groin tighten and himself quiver as he felt a dry orgasm moving through him.

 

Wade fucked into him harder, each roll of his hip had Peter gasping for air. Wade didn’t know where to touch. His hands moved up and down until they rested on his swollen abdomen.

 

“Ahh, baby boy you feel so good. So fucking tight and warm. Ahh fuck, if you weren’t pregnant I’d fuck another baby inside you, fuck,” Wade didn’t know what he was saying, he just felt his nerves all throughout his body.

 

Peter agreed with what Wade was saying only because he felt himself reach closer to the edge. He was just hanging on by a thread. But when Wade flicked his wrist in just the right way had Peter cumming on his hand and belly. Peter rode out his climax on Wade’s dick and loved the hand stroking him still. Wade bit down on Peter’s shoulder, not hard, and came deep. Peter groaned feeling Wade’s hot seed paint his inner walls. He gasped for air, his lungs compressed. His hole twitched as Wade slipped away from him. Peter whined at how over sensitive his body became after he had sex. Wade panted beside him, turning Peter over in order to see his face.

 

Peter groaned at being moved, his body protesting and his eyes growing heavy. He was always exhausted after sex. When Peter wasn’t having sex he was either sleeping or eating. Wade had joked that he was hibernating and called him a bear. Peter overemotional thought he was calling him large and fat, had sent the mercenary out of the apartment.

 

Now Peter just tried to get comfortable on their bed as his eyes started to shut on their own. Wade didn’t cuddle too close knowing that Peter wanted some space.

 

Peter felt himself drift, “Benjamin.”

 

“What’s that baby boy,” Wade asked moving closer to see his boyfriend falling asleep.

 

“I wanna name our baby…. Benjamin.”

 

With a sigh on his lips, Peter fell asleep. A small smile on his face as he held onto Wade’s hand close to his chest. Wade smiled placing a kiss on his cheek and forehead. He thought about everything. His mind immediately thought of small baby that looked a lot like Peter. He thought about Ellie meeting and holding her baby brother for the first time. He thought of finally getting custody of her and all of them living together. He thought of Aunt May meeting her grandnephew and spoiling him, taking care of him all the time, and wanting to spend time with little Baby Benjamin. Maybe she would cry when they would tell her his name, but she’d be so happy, she’d tell Uncle Ben about him the next time she visited his grave. He thought about family, his family, no their family. If a tear fell from his eyes, only Wade knew, he brushed it away and squeezed Peter’s hand.

 

Wade was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Petey, I was gonna to write pregnant Wade but I thought that if Wade was pregnant his healing factor would fight it because its a foreign object, I mean it could easily be Wade, but I don't know, pregnant Peter won instead.  
> Also, there will 5 bonus chapters!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was born Peter, even if he had the "wrong" body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write a trans!character story. Being ftm myself, there are some stories that I cant read because of the terminology used, my own dysphoria that is put into light, and feeling awkward reading someone's else perspective. I wrote this to be more comfortable in myself and hopefully help others feel comfortable.  
> Warning: there is mention of *shudders* penis to vaginal sex but have no fear they love each other and their bodies

Peter was not always Peter, he chose the name Peter and named himself after his uncle. He was the weird boy in school, the lanky teenager that looked as if he had not gone through puberty. Everyone knew him as Peter, and he wanted to keep it that way.

 

Peter was numb to being misgendered, out in public, correcting strangers was annoying when he could not afford to take hormones. Even after being bitten by a spider he was still that skinny boy with a small waist and soft face. But Spider-man was not that. Spider-man was a hero of New York. He built himself a persona and embraced who he truly was while saving people.

 

Peter thought he would never find someone who would look past what was on the outside and cared for the inside. He thought he was just going to be that scrawny guy that they occasionally called dyke instead of he. Peter spent many days with his Aunt, her calming and supportive presence made him comfortable and love himself, flaws and all.

 

Peter did not have money. He just bought and wore used male clothes, his aunt surprised him a birthday with a binder rather than wearing tons of clothes to hide himself in. It was the only binder he had but it was his best friend and then he met him. Wade.

 

He saw him wearing a dress. He saw a man that said 'fuck you to the norm.'

 

And Peter fell hard. Wade idolized Peter, and followed the superhero everywhere. Peter learned about the mercenary finding how in touch he was to both his feminine and masculine side. He saw his scars and that’s when he knew that Wade was made for him and he for Wade.

 

They started off small. Eating out after patrol, leaving each other messages, occasionally crashing in each other’s apartment after a hard day. Peter was rattled when he had remove the binder from his chest after getting a large wound on his chest. Peter wanted to cry, he did not want Wade to know just yet, they were becoming friends and he didn’t want to lose the odd friendship with the mercenary. That night was the hardest for Peter but all Wade did was ignore him and admonish Peter for getting in the way of the attack. He complained that he could heal everything. After his chest was covered did Wade blink and look at him confused.

 

"Whoa, you have boobs."

 

Peter was close to breaking down and running away. Wade just removed his mask and Peter wanted to disappear.

 

"That is so fucking, cool! But me, I'm an ass man Petey," Wade smiled not saying anything or asking him why he had boobs hidden underneath his suit.

 

Peter laughed with tears in his eyes.

 

"What? You don’t think I have a nice butt Petey? Sorry if my ass is not over qualified like your top grade ass. I love it."

 

After that. Everything went better. Peter was comfortable around Wade and the mercenary worshiped his body out in the world and in the bedroom. Wade blinked when Peter asked him if he was concerned about his extra parts and lack of other parts. Wade laughed maniacally and almost cried because he should be asking about his scars and no, Peter was perfect. Fuck the norm.

 

Wade became a constant companion to Peter. They helped each other when they felt uncomfortable over their bodies. They supported each other, and made each other laugh...

 

Peter sighed kissing Wade deep and soft. Wade grumbled beneath Peter, his hands roaming around Peter's ass. His calloused hands massaging the muscle and palming the skin there. His hands moved down and then up to the arch of Peter's back where his dimples, and the curve of his back. 

 

Peter bit Wade's lip and smiled at the sensation of Wade's arms mapping his body. Peter still wore his binder as he lay on top of Wade but Wade had removed his mask. They made a pact, when they were together they would not hide themselves away from the other. Peter still felt dysphoric removing it but he brought a hand to a side and unclipped the old binder and removed it from his body.

 

Wade moved from kissing Peter's lips to kissing along his collar bone and then moving lower. His face nuzzling between Peter's small chest. He kissed everywhere and moved to kiss his nipples causing Peter's heart to beat quicken. He was shy and embarrassed all the time about his chest, but he ignored the feeling and just enjoyed being loved by his boyfriend. Peter kissed the top of Wade's bald scarred head. He kissed his scars that moved from different spots and sighed out as Wade moved lower before turning them around in their bed.

 

Wade smiled at Peter, "You're so sexy," he half growled kissing his stomach and moving to kiss his thighs.

 

Peter blushed, "You're sexy yourself."

 

Wade winked, "We are one motherfucking sexy couple."

 

He nuzzled along Peter's hip bone, his hands to the small of Peter's waist and his slightly wider hips. He kissed the top of Peter's pubic bone before moving and teasing Peter. Peter sighed out in pleasure as he felt Wade suck him.

 

"I’m gonna blow you so good," Wade spoke around Peter.

 

That’s what he loved about Wade. Even if he had the wrong parts, he still called him the way Peter wanted to be called. Peter shuddered at the warmth and heat pooling down below. He felt himself twitch and writhe as Wade kissed and suckled him.

 

"Fucking love your dick," Wade groaned willing himself to pull away from the Peter buffet.

 

Peter dragged him back up and kissed Wade hard. Wade kissed back, licking Peter's lips and then entering his warm hot pink mouth. They kissed. 

 

Their naked bodies moving together. Wade moved around trying to open the condom that was on their bed. He slipped it over himself and continued to kiss Peter who sighed underneath him.

 

"I want you to fuck me," Peter hissed biting Wade's lip.

 

"Your wish is my command baby boy."

 

Peter didn’t care about how they had sex. He could go for anal, just jerking each other, or the other kind. Peter did not like using the word vaginal sex, that was just wrong and it made him feel repulsed. Sure he liked getting fucked there, but the word, nope not going to work for him. But Wade knew how Peter wanted sex, he didn’t have to say it, he just had to look at Peter and they spoke without words.

 

Wade slowly entered Peter and the young man hissed, his eyebrow knitting together, his mouth open and his legs shaking. Peter closed his eyes as Wade kissed him softly. Peter roamed his hands to Wade's back. He felt the scars and bumps, he felt the cancerous tissue over his own flesh.  
He rocked with Wade and groaned at his sensitivity and how Wade focused on jerking him off.

 

Wade sighed and groaned fucking himself into Peter as his baby boy writhed underneath him. He felt butterfly kisses all over his face and his soft hands over his scarred back. Wade was happy to right where he was. He moved in and out of Peter as the man beneath him grabbed his hips and pushed him harder. They moaned together, their movement erratic and Peter just not being able to take any more came. Wade was still hard, not yet ready to cum, but what he loved was making Peter orgasm more than once. Peter cried out looking up at Wade as they still fucked. Peter knew Wade was just beginning. With a roll of Wade's hip Peter felt himself crying in over stimulation. He felt so sensitive yet he wanted Wade to pound into him over and over again until he couldn’t remember his own name.

 

Wade moved their bodies, pushing Peter to the head of their bed and wrapping his baby boy's legs around his hips. Peter moaned at the new angle, taking in Wade deeper and Wade thrust until he was buried to the hilt. He pulled out until just his tip brushed against Peter and then thrust back inside. Peter came again, drowning out his moans while kissing Wade and wrapping his arms around Wade neck as Wade felt himself near the end. He moaned and groaned and babbled something Peter could not understand over the force of his orgasm until Wade came. Peter closed his eyes, his body sticky with sweat and his hips twitching milking Wade. Wade rested his head on Peter's shoulder and breathed out heavily. Their bodies remained in that position for a while, Wade reluctant to leave from Peter's hot warmth and Peter from feeling connected to the man who embraced him and loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade is a sweet man, people who dont see that in the comics are obviously blind. His character has developed from a psychotic mercenary, to a troubled man with emotional and mental issues as well as a positive attitude towards others, including Peter. URGH! If Wade was a real person, I would love to be his friend.


	32. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter are off for a vacation to Hawaii...when the flight becomes much more interesting than it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Tehee.

Wade glared at the passengers across from him that gave him a disgusted look. Peter relaxed on the seat beside him. Wade had purchased them two first class plane tickets to Hawaii, and had already paid reservations for Disney’s hotel. Peter was surprised and didn’t know what to say. Wade had just picked him up and twirled him convincing him that they needed a vacation. And if that didn’t convince him than, then the hour of se surely did. Wade was a bit smug about that.

 

So there they were. Sitting in first class, on their way to Hawaii.

 

“Excited, baby boy,” Wade asked leaning in close to Peter.

 

Peter smiled, first class was not something he was used to, especially with the comfortable seats and wide leg room.

 

“Yeah, I am actually. I’ve never been to Hawaii.”

 

Wade kissed the side of his head as the passengers continued to mill in and find their seats, “You’ll love it. I visited Hawaii when Bob and I were pirates. Well we didn’t stay too long, but it looked nice.”

 

Peter hummed but didn’t let the pirate comment go unnoticed. When the last of the passengers filed in, the stewardess advised them to put on their seat belts. Wade noticed how Peter’s hands were a little shaky when he buckled his seat belt on.

 

“You all right, baby boy,” Wade asked concerned, adjusting his baseball cap on his head.

 

Peter leaned back on his chair, “Yeah, I’m good.”

 

“Have you flown before?”

 

Peter turned to look at Wade, “Once, with Harry. He took me to his family’s cabin with Gwen when I was sixteen. I um, I spend the majority of flight in the restroom.”

 

Wade smiled wide and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder, “Don’t worry Petey, We’re both adults and you know what that means. Alcohol, and its free.”

 

Things had settled and Peter began to shake his leg up and down without him noticing. Wade did and he called out the stewardess. A perky blonde who didn’t flinch when she saw him.

 

“How can I help you?”

 

“I would like drinks, for my boyfriend and I. Something a bit strong, like whiskey,” he whispered close to her, “he is a nervous flyer so I want him to settle down.”

 

She smiled and looked at Peter who looked ahead at the seat, the window beside him. She patted Wade’s shoulder and went off to fetch their drinks. Wade tapped Peter’s hand causing the younger man to jump at the contact.

 

“It’s okay Petey,” Wade reassured him.

 

Peter stopped shaking his leg and let out a breath. He needed to take his mind off of the plane ride. Sure he was used to swinging from building and building with nothing more than his spider webs. But that was different. It was only his second time on an airplane, and well he just wanted to go to the restroom.

 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Peter admitted.

 

“I ordered us drinks to help you relax if you want.”

 

Peter sighed, “Thanks but…can I just go to the restroom. Just give me some time to relax myself and I’ll take that drink with you.”

 

Wade pouted but moved out of the way. Peter moved quickly almost bumping into the stewardess as he rushed to the restroom. Peter let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was unoccupied

 

The stewardess went to where Wade sat, “Excuse me, here are your drinks.”

 

Wade looked at her and thanked her. 

 

The stewardess dawdled a bit, “Is your boyfriend going to be all right?”

 

Wade looked at her and down at his drink and the drink for Peter. He gulped down his drink and set it down on the arm holder, “I hope he is. He is kinda making me nervous.”

 

The stewardess hummed, “You should check on him.”

 

Wade looked up at her, his boxes were shouting at him to keep her nose out of his business but he didn’t want to start a commotion while his baby boy was nervous. He just looked up and saw her badge that informed him that her name was Sophie. He forgot to thank her as he made his way to the restroom.

 

Wade saw the small sign that said it was occupied. He knocked on the door. Wade heard some shuffling coming from the other side.

 

“It’s occupied,” came the voice of Peter.

 

“It’s me, baby boy, can I come in.”

 

Silence was followed before the small little sign turned green and Wade opened the door. Peter moved back as Wade stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

 

Peter leaned back on the wall as Wade didn’t know what he was going to say or ask when he walked in. Peter moved from the wall and actually reached up to Wade.

 

“I kinda lied,” Peter confessed.

 

Wade rose a hairless eyebrow.

 

(I’m confused. What is happening?)

 

[He said he lied. But where is this lie he speaks of?]

 

“Maybe he lied about throwing out that cake we got last week, Wade started.

 

Peter laughed at himself and kissed Wade before he could run off with his thoughts. It was an easy way to quiet the boxes in his head. Wade once again forgot what was it he was talking about and instead focused on Peter’s soft pink lips pressed against his own. Peter’s tongue darted out and licked his lips. As quick as the kiss came it was gone and Wade was left with eyes closed and his lips puckered.

 

He opened his eyes and saw Peter gazing at him with a fond smile. Wade’s brain was blank. What was happening again?

 

“I lied about being scared of planes.”

 

Just like that Wade remembered that he had been worried about his baby boy being nervous on the flight. Right, they were on their way to Hawaii for a vacation.

 

“You lied?”

 

Peter nodded and wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist.

 

“Why?”

 

“So I would be able to do this, for you,” Peter answered before kneeling down and unzipping Wade’s pants.

 

Wade’s eyes widened in realization and then a wide cynical smile found its way to his lips before it turned into a breathy sigh as Peter started stroking him through the fabric of his boxers. Wade grabbed at Peter’s shoulders.

 

“Whoa, whoa, baby boy. You going to sex me up on a plane.”

 

Peter looked up from where he was kneeling with a smirk, “I thought you wanted to join the mile high club.”

 

With that Peter put his lips around Wade’s flaccid cock which made the mercenary hit his head against the restroom’s door. He felt the heat begin to pool down in the pit of his stomach and felt his dick twitch as Peter’s warm lips sucked him. It only lasted a couple of minutes before he was fully hard. With a wet pop Peter let Wade’s dick go before he stood up again and kissed Wade hard. Wade caught the hint and pushed and pulled against Peter, unbuckling his own pants, his hands cupping Peter’s hard dick before wandering down to Peter’s ass, giving him a squeeze. Peter chuckled and sighed as Wade bit his lip and his hand wandered to his crack. He found his ass to be smooth and slick already.

 

Peter broke the kiss, “What do you think I was doing in the restroom for a couple of minutes.”

 

Peter pulled out a packet of lotion, “You should thank Sophie.”

 

Wade couldn’t take much more of his sassy cheeky boyfriend, “Oh fuck baby boy. I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

 

Peter smiled as he dropped his pants and underwear, “No foreplay, lets fuck.”

 

Wade could not argue with that, bringing him in for a hard kiss before turning Peter around and pushing him up against the sink. The plane shook around them with the turbulence they were experiencing but the couple could care less. Wade sunk in a finger, he could feel his baby boy shudder as he added in another. Wade groaned and bit Peter’s ear lobe.

 

He ripped open the lotion packet and coated his dick with it. He angled himself as Peter curved his back just anticipating it. Peter bit his lip when he felt the head of Wade’s dick breech him before he completely sunk inside. Peter let out a sigh that was both relief and pleasure. Wade grasped him and held him close to himself as he started a slow even rhythm. Peter gasped leaning back on Wade, letting his weight go.

 

Wade grasped Peter’s dick and started giving him short even strokes as he rocked his hips. Peter closed his eyes losing himself in the feeling of being fucked and the brush against his prostate. Wade always found the small bundle of nerves unintentionally. 

 

Wade groaned and moaned with Peter as they couldn’t take much more of it anymore. He squeezed Peter’s dick as he picked up the pace. 

 

Sophie, the stewardess filled up the coffee pot for some of the passengers that requested the drink. Her coworkers were bustling around so she was the only one in between both first and coach. She heard rustling and banging. She set the coffee pot and moved towards the noises. She moved the curtain to coach, nothing, she moved the curtain from first class, nothing. Right by the curtain was the restroom and whatever noise she had been hearing had stopped automatically. She remembered that couple, with that nervous boyfriend and he had asked for lotion before going into the restroom. Yeah, she told his boyfriend to ask him how he was doing. She remembered

 

Before she could knock or ask if everything was all right, the door opened abruptly and out came the couple. Sophie stood there for a couple of seconds as she saw the man with scars have the largest smile ever. His boyfriend was a bit flushed and his hair was a mess. He smiled shyly at her and cleared his throat.

 

They walked off to their seat, but not before the scarred man thanked her. Sophie was glad to have helped. 

 

Wade couldn’t keep the smile off of his face for the rest of the hours on the plane. Not even when they had crappy movies for him to watch. Nope. Peter leaned his head on Wade’s shoulder and sighed out.

 

“You’re never going to stop smiling, are you?”

 

Wade turned to him with that big smile, “Nope. That was fuckin’ hot and we need to do that again when we have our returning flight to New York.”

 

Peter smiled to himself and quite agreed with that promise. He leaned into Wade’s ear, “You know I’m going to return that favor when we get to the hotel.”

 

Wade’s smiled only widened, if that were even humanly possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I havent updated regularly. I started my fall semester and urgh computer programming takes up my time. Also I found my drawing tablet that I've been spending more time drawing and posting my art on my tumblr and I havent been inspired to write lately. Shit has been happening as well but meh. Here is the chapter, and more will come before this fic ends :(
> 
> Also, poor naive Sophie, didn't know what happened.


	33. Porn Stars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is well known for his roles as the twink getting ****ed by a bear. When fans start a poll, they decide the porn star to **** Peter next should be none other than the notorious Wade Wilson.

Peter Parker. Yeah, he used to get bullied all the time in High School for his dorky demeanor, and his nerdy ulterior. He got shoved in lockers, he was the butt of jokes and was always used in pranks. Sure he had his friends, but when a bully would make their way over, well it seemed like his friends disappeared into thin air. But now, well Peter was not someone who received wedgies or nooggies. He was still shoved against lockers. Though the motive was all different. Peter was the hottest twink in gay porn out there.

 

Guys jerked off when they saw him get pounded by a bear, or chained by a dominatrix. Peter was the hottest twink out there, and there was no denying that. So of course it surprised his past classmates when they would go to porn hub or red tube and found nerdy Peter taking it like a champ with the hottest orgasm face they had seen. His bullies where ashamed when they came hard after seeing skinny Peter get fucked.

 

Peter was in amateur porn but had good dealings with studio porn companies. HE was famous for bear and twink sex and twink on twink sex. But everyone loved when he did cum shots or just showed him masturbating in front of the camera.

 

His newest contract had nothing to do with either. The porn fan base had a poll recently on who they would like to fuck Peter Parker. The vote was a close one, but the winner was the notorious porn star that went by the name of DeadPool, none other than Canadian born Wade Wilson.

 

Peter had heard of him. But the rest of the information was given to him after the results came in. The Porn studio of AssVengers showed him who Wade Wilson actually was. Wade was strong, muscular and a dirty nasty talker. Everyone claimed that it was his dirty mouth that made them climax. Wade was in everything. He was in She-males, gang bangs, BDSM, orgasm denial, pegging, regular male on female sex, toys, and he even stared in those cheesy Porn movies. One thing that made Wade stand out was, he was scarred. Most of his body was covered in scars, he used to be in the military but he was released with honorable discharge. In Interviews Wade would laugh and tell them they kicked him out because he kept fucking instead of focusing on orders.

 

When the poll came out, Wade had a small little interview. He worked for the smallest little studio ever, but was highest rated for good cinematography and cum shots. 

 

Wade had this to say, “Peter? Oh yeah man. I have seen his work. Honestly, I have thought of getting on set with him ever since he came out on that porno Bear Mountain. Everyone knows I have the biggest hard on for him. I can’t wait to get a hold of that ass. Have you guys seen it? It’s the best ass, and I have been around many. Peter, I can’t wait.

 

Peter sighed watching the interview one day. He felt himself flush. For being a twink, people always commented on his nice pert round ass.

 

On the day of the shoot. Both Wade and Peter where interviewed together. Peter dressed normally as did Wade, except he wore extensive layers.

 

The usual interviewer for the AssVengers studio, Darcy sat eagerly in front of the two porn stars.

 

“Peter Parker, you have come out on many twink and bear porn videos. Your most famous, Bear Mountain. This poll was voted by the fans and created by the fans. How do you feel about Wade getting to fuck you?”

 

Peter rubbed his sweaty hands over his jeans, by now he was used to the questions but every time it caught him off guard.

 

“I have to admit, I didn’t know much about Wade until my manager announced the poll. I started to watch some his videos and movies. I guess I’m not that worried, just eager about how this video is going to turn out.”

 

Darcy nodded, “The Poll was you Peter being fucked by Wade, but the studio announced a new poll recently. This time it was whether they wanted the positions to switch. The vote returned 65 to 35, and in winning was seeing Peter fuck Wade instead.”

 

Peter was caught off guard, from the corner of his eye he could see Wade smile. Darcy turned her attention to him.

 

“Really,” He asked, “Wow. I don’t mean to gush or anything. But, I’ve been fucked, I have fucked. And I know I have said this before but, Peter, I wouldn’t mind you fucking me for the rest of my career.”

 

Peter flushed at the compliment, he hadn’t been in many videos where he got to be the one fucking. He was always a bottom, always. Wade had a wide manic smile and Peter felt a bit nervous.

 

Darcy turned to Peter and Peter had to think of something to say, “I haven’t been on many videos of topping. But never say never. It would be interesting to fuck Wade.

 

Wade tossed his arm around Peter’s shoulders, “I can’t wait to start on all this fucking.”

 

And that was the first time the two met. A couple of minutes later the set was ready and both Wade and Peter where ready to begin. Wade walked to Peter before the filming started, “Are you one of those guys that has to see tits to get a hard on for a guy?”

 

Peter blinked, “Ummm, no not really.”

 

Wade smiled, “Nice. Okay. Cool. Usually everyone has their own thing, I didn’t know, and that… you know. Pitched for the same team. Don’t worry, once I see you naked, that’s all I need to get me going. Though seeing you fully clothes can also get me going.”

 

Peter laughed, he stared at Wade, and he could see his scars clearly. Most of his face was covered in scars, but it did nothing to deter Peter in rejecting the contract or walking out of the studio. Peter liked his eyes, and his jaw line. Peter always focused on his partner’s eyes when they would be fucking. It was just something Peter did.

 

When the director announced he was ready to start both stars walked to the set. It was just a white bed in apparent bedroom. Wade smacked Peter’s ass as they walked to the set. Peter jumped at the contact and only received a saucy wink from the culprit. Wade was the one to sit on the bed as Peter stood beside him. Once the director announced action 

 

Peter bent down and began kissing Wade. Wade immediately grabbed the younger man’s neck and kissed him deeper, he slipped in his tongue and Peter did the same as their kiss began to get heated and hot. Peter moved his hand down to Wade’s shoulder, his hand tracing his muscles before lowering down to his chest where he rested there. Wade nipped at his lips, their kiss dirtier. Peter had his eyes closed but he could sense the camera moving closer to get a good shot of the kiss.

 

The signal from the director made both men pull away reluctantly but Peter didn’t hesitate and began to pull of Wade’s sweater, and then his shirt. Once he removed his top clothes Peter couldn’t help himself and began to roam his hands all over Wade’s naked scarred chest. He felt his own flesh from reacting as Wade massaged at the base of his head and his hand traveled south and began to cup Peter through his genes.

 

More rubbing and kissing before the director called a cut. Peter and Wade pulled away. Peter saw a wide smile on Wade’s face. Wade only smiled because he saw Peter’s face so heated and red. His nose red, and his lips swollen from the attention he was giving him. Wade was already hard in his own jeans and could see Peter straining against his jeans.

 

Peter sat beside Wade and tried to calm his beating heart from jumping out of his chest. Wade began to talk to him as they set up the lighting and camera around them. When Peter worked he and his partner would just talk about what they could do next if the director allowed it. But now, Wade was talking about something else completely. He was talking about the last marathon he had on Netflix. It was something new for Peter but not unwelcome.

 

Peter couldn’t help but join in his conversation and they both found out that they were currently both watching Sense 8.

 

The rest of the filming, Peter didn’t even notice the camera. All he saw was Wade.

 

“What do you want baby boy,” Wade asked after a filthy kiss.

 

Peter panted, “I want your mouth.”

 

Wade obliged kneeling before him. Pulling down his pants and underwear until Peter’s erect cock was freed. Wade wrapped his lips around the hard member and proceeded to suck him. Peter gasped and groaned as Wade took him in deep without gagging and winked up at him. Peter ran his hands over Wade’s head, not knowing where to touch and enjoying his dick encased by Wade’s hot warm mouth. He swirled his tongue around his dick, he hallowed out his cheeks. Wade roamed his hands all around Peter’s lower waist. He ran his fingers over his premium before squeezing his ass. Peter groaned and finally pulled away from Wade. He didn’t want to finish off so quickly. Wade stood back up and began kissing Peter. Peter could taste himself on Wade’s lips. He didn’t mind as Wade started nipping and biting at his lips. 

 

Wade moved back to the bed and Peter followed. Wade removed his pants and boxers with the help of Peter. Peter continued kissing him as his hands wandered until they finally found Wade’s hard dick. Wade was warm and thick in his hands. He had to break the kiss just too look at him fully. Wade smirked at Peter and brought the younger man back to kissing him. He groaned into his mouth as Peter stroked him long and firm. He hissed when Peter swiped his thumb over the head of his dick.

 

Wade broke the kiss, trailing more open mouth kiss over Peter’s hallow of his neck. Peter sighed and Wade congratulated himself in finding a sweet spot. Wade always did like finding spots that his partners liked. Usually when he was fucked they did the kissing for the show and then just started fucking. But Wade liked to prolong it. He liked finding spots that had his partners moaning and groaning in surprise. He liked making sex feel good, not just for the video, but for them as well. 

 

Peter stared at Wade with lust filled eyes. Wade moved from his collar bone and started to suck on his nipples. Peter sighed out, grabbing onto Wade’s strong arms. Wade stroked both of their dicks as he focused his attention to Peter’s perky nipples. They were so perky Wade couldn’t resist as he rolled his tongue around the nub and bit playfully.

 

Peter pushed him down on the bed, not that Wade was complaining. He began his own exploring over Wade’s scarred body. Wade groaned loudly. Peter never had loud partners. Usually he was the one crying out in ecstasy as he was being fucked. But Wade wasn’t ashamed of the lewd noises coming out of his pink mouth.

 

Peter felt Wade writhe underneath him as he humped at the air and his abdomen. Wade rolled his hips, his red hard dick bouncing up and down as Peter began to kiss at any scar he found. He followed Wade’s abs down to his belly button. He kissed and licked around. He found a sweet spot at the left side of Wade’s pelvis bone. Just at the hollow of it had Wade groaning out a fuck. Peter smiled into his skin, nosing his skin until he found his dick.

 

Peter swallowed his dick and Wade was surprised. He was staring at Peter, his hands automatically going to run through Peter’s brown hair. He tugged on his hair as the younger man began to swallow his dick. 

 

“Fuck shit, that feels good, “Wade groaned out trying so hard not to fuck Peter’s mouth. He wanted to so badly.

 

When the director shouted for a break Peter needed a moment to pull Wade’s dick out of his mouth. Wade stared at him with a saucy smile and rubbed at his dick when Peter looked at him.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. His aching member between his legs. He licked at his kiss swollen lips, and still tasted Wade in his mouth. He looked as Wade jerked himself a couple of times and had to bring himself back to the present. Wade moved over closer to Peter and kissed his cheek. Peter’s eyes grew wide.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“I can hear you thinking from here, so stop, and just fuck me.”

 

Once again they started. They didn’t film it, but Wade wanted Peter to prepare him. Peter grabbed a lube bottle that was handed to him and coated his fingers. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders as Peter circled his ring of muscle. His first finger inside had Wade biting his lip trying to hold in a very load moan. The director started directing when he saw how Peter and Wade were doing really well.

 

Wade gasped and moved closer to Peter as he thrust his long lithe finger inside of him just barely brushing his prostate. Another finger was added and then he was scissoring those wonderful fingers inside of him. Wade groaned out loud.

 

“Fuck. You’re fingers are so good.”

 

Peter hummed as he tried to open up Wade just right. He didn’t think he needed to add a third, but Wade reached back and moved his fingers so he could add another finger. Wade groaned with his eyes closed and rested his head on Peter’s shoulder, even if Wade was taller than Peter. 

 

Wade pulled back when he felt himself loosen up. He moved back on to the bed, he opened his legs wide as an invitation and the cameras began rolling. Wade jerked himself a couple of times as Peter began to coat his dick with lube. After a couple of strokes, Wade reached over and brought the younger man closer to him.

 

Peter shuddered as he slowly sunk inside of him. Both men released loud moans. Peter thrusted in shallowly trying to get a feel for it. Wade was all hands. His mouth open in in a permanent gasp. He closed his eyes tight as he felt Peter inside of him, filling him and rubbing against him.

 

Peter groaned when he felt Wade clench around him teasingly. The man smiled and groaned out filthy words that even had the crew blushing around them.

 

“Aww yeah, fuck me Petey. Fuck. Yeah.”

 

Peter drowned in the words of encouragement. His hands moving to grasp at Wade’s hips. His thumbs caressing the dip of his hip bone and then wandered to his hard cock. Wade touched himself. Sucking on his own fingers as Peter thrust into him.

 

Peter pulled out and stroked himself. Wade took his chance and sat up, bringing in Peter for an open mouth kiss once more. He grabbed the smaller man and used his strength to bring him to the bed. Wade sat on top of him as he devoured his mouth.

 

Peter hissed when he bit him harder on his already bruised lips. Wade rubbed his chest before grabbing a hold of Peter’s dick and eased himself until Peter was once again inside him. Wade moved his hips up and down as he began riding Peter’s dick. Wade has hands on Peter’s chest as Peter moved his own hands to support Wade. Wade groaned and moaned on top of him and then the talking started once again.

 

“Yeah. I wanna ride this dick all day long. I want you inside me all the fuckin time. Mmm you feel so good,” Peter couldn’t reply to all those words.  
Peter just groaned.

 

“Yeah fuck me,” Wade groaned as he started riding his dick faster and harder.

 

His hips moved back and forward and lifted himself. Wade’s dick bounced along with his body. Peter couldn’t control himself as he started meeting him thrust for thrust.

 

Peter was really close. He ignored the camera that was behind Wade and focused on his dick going in and out of Wade’s nice ass. Peter grabbed tight on to Wade.

 

“Shit,” was the first words out of Peter’s mouth and Wade let out a gasp mixed with a laugh at finally hearing his partner saying something.

 

“Yeah, I want you to cum inside of me. Wanna feel you drip down my ass.”

 

Peter gasped feeling his balls tighten as well as Wade around him. Peter moved a hand to jerk off Wade who was enjoying the ride. Wade moved and Peter’s dick slipped of his ass as he came. His cum spurting over Wade’s pink hole and spread cheeks. Peter groaned loudly. He jerked Wade off until he felt him come over his chest and stomach.

 

Both men were panting, their seed coating the other. The set and everything else disappeared, Peter didn’t hear the director yell a cut or a wrap. All he saw was Wade. Scars and all, his skin flushed, and marks on his hips from where Peter was gripping so tightly.

 

Wade collapsed beside him trying to catch his breath. It seemed lost to him. HE saw Peter form the corner of his eye and scooted over closer to him. Peter didn’t mind at all. He was tired. Usually after finishing a set. He or his partner would leave to shower. But there they were beside the other, not wanting to move just yet.

 

After a while Peter made a move to stand up. A robe was handed to him. Wade stood up as well.

 

“I’m gonna go shower,” Peter announced. He made a move to leave and Wade exited as well.

 

“I don’t wanna sound weird or anything. But are you willing to share that shower,” Wade asked as they reached the restroom.

 

Peter rose an eyebrow. He had showered before with a partner, but usually it involved a camera, even if they weren’t fucking. The camera would follow him. But the camera was back on the set with the director happily talking to the producer on the video. 

 

Peter stuttered, “Yeah… um sure.”

 

Wade smiled and once again kissed Peter’s cheek, “Thanks baby boy.”

 

Peter pressed a hand to his face as Wade entered the restroom first before him. Wade was different… but not unwanted.

 

Peter was a bit surprised after the shower that Wade was still talking to him.

 

“For being a hot porn twink star, I thought you would be used to the gushing,” Wade admitted as he toweled himself off.

 

“Not really. We just film and go our separate ways,” Peter confessed tying the towel around his waist.

 

Wade hummed, “So can I tell you about the latest episode of Sense 8, or you do you hate spoilers?”

 

Peter smiled, “What was it about?”

 

Wade grinned and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder as they exited the restroom.

 

It was after that fateful video that the fans realized they had made the hottest couple in porn as of yet. Peter ended up getting close to Wade. He found that he could talk to Wade without it having to do about sex or work. Wade just talked to him like a person, and didn’t use the fact that they had sex so they should have sex outside of work as well. No, Wade would crash in his trailer or even apartment, pizza in one hand, as he queued up something to watch on Netflix.

 

Peter had to admit, Wade was someone he could see himself with. So he sat beside Wade on his couch and pecked the older man on the cheek.

 

Wade was the one to be surprised this time but nothing could beat the smile that grew on his face. Wade threw his arm over Peter’s shoulder and proceeded to cuddle him as they watched something. His heart beating louder in his ears, because heck here he was with the man he had the hugest heart boner for. And the scene was just so… domestic. Wade wouldn’t change it for the many blowjobs he had received in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry for not updating this story. I hope you enjoyed this dirty chapter. I made it especially filthy for you guys!  
> And funny that this chapter was all porn and ended with fluff. Urgh I'm a sucker for fluff.  
> Also if I were to ever make a porn studio, I would totally call it AssVengers and it would just be porn stars dressed as superheroes having sex *laughs maniacally*  
> Copyright AssVengers....jk. but no seriously, I would.


	34. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been having a hard time, but a little care can go a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a roller coaster for me to write.

It was too easy sometimes for Wade to take control of their sex. But it wasn’t so often that Peter was in a submissive mood, and Wade would not complain. He loved having Peter any way. From dominant, to lazy, to horny and nerdy. Wade loved Peter no matter how he wanted sex or didn’t feel like it.

 

And well this was one of those days that Peter was needy and complaint to however Wade wanted him. Wade blamed on the stress Peter had been under from his job and the villains that didn’t care about heroes taking a day off. So Wade knew that it was up to him to ease the tension from his baby boy.

 

Peter lay naked on their bed. His body blushed, his lips bitten and swollen. His member an angry red color, a cock ring at the base of the penis. Wade licked his chapped lips at the sight before him. His heart beating a thousand miles a minute. His hands ghosted over Peter’s hips and down his thighs until he turned him gently over. Peter allowed himself to be moved without so much of a complaint. He shuddered as Wade’s finger tips brushed his hips and then moved up to his back and then he felt the pressure of his scarred hands there at the bottom of his back. Peter couldn’t see. A blindfold covered his eyes, which made every single feather touch send sparks all over his body. He sighed when Wade moved his thumbs pressing them a little hard. His hand moved down to his ass were he squeezed. Peter sighed out just wanting to be touched, he needed Wade but Wade was just mapping out his body with his hands for more than 5 minutes already.

 

“Wade,” he started out.

 

The man just shushed him, a hand coming up to comb his hair before settling back down to Peter’s ass. His hands left Peter’s body after a second and Peter rather have him touching him. Peter heard the familiar click of the lube and he prepared himself for what was to comb. He worried his bottom lip until a fingertip brushed against his quivering hole. Wade didn’t sink his finger in him just yet. He just started kissing Peter’s back, biting here and there, marking him up. He loved seeing his skin flush and gooseflesh rise when he moved to kiss another part of his back.

 

“Please,” Peter started out again. 

 

He tried to move himself on the sheets, just to feel some friction on his erection. Wade used his body weight to still Peter’s movements. Peter groaned on not being able to do anything.

 

“Just let me take care of you,” Wade whispered to the small of his back. 

 

Peter bit his lip again and tried not to cry out a Wade ever so slowly sunk in his index finger. Peter felt his body shake at finally having something. Wade moved his finger slowly in and out, curling his finger and then straightening it out. Peter moved to bite at the sheets after he tasted the copper of blood on his lips. He wanted to scream.

 

“Please, please,” he begged as Wade took his time, taking everything so slow that Peter was sure he was going to explode.

 

Wade enjoyed the sounds of Peter begging below him. Just touching Peter and hearing him made him hard, but he ignored himself and focused on Peter. This was for Peter.

 

He added in another finger and Peter gasped, his fingers turning white as he grasped the bed sheets so tightly. Peter moaned as Wade moved his fingers in and out, he scissored him slowly and just right, he could feel him sink all the way to the knuckle.

 

“Wade, please,” he continued. He needed something anything. He needed to cum.

 

Peter felt himself so close to tears when Wade added in another finger. He felt himself utterly stretched, and the slow pace that Wade was going at was driving him insane. He tried moving a hand down to touch himself but Wade quickly smacked it away. Peter growled and went back but this time Wade removed his fingers from his ass and bit him a little too hard on the shoulder. Peter stopped his hand from moving down to stroke himself. He hissed but then moaned as Wade added two fingers inside him again. Peter hissed as he curled his finger in just the right way, the tip brushing his prostrate.

 

“Wade, come on, please,” Peter all but cried turning his head to the side.

 

He couldn’t see Wade but he needed him to just take him. Stop the teasing him, and just let him cum. He needed it, or he was going to break. He felt himself gasp as he brushed his prostrate again, and then removed his fingers. Peter led out a frustrated cry, hitting his head on the bet in utter frustration.

 

Wade turned him around and began kissing his face trying to calm him down.

 

“Shh, shh, relax baby boy. I’m right here. Let me take care of you,” he reassured him kissing all over his face and spending more time on his swollen lips.

 

Peter kissed back inching pushing his head up from the mattress to press himself closer to Wade. Wade pushed up Peter’s legs until Peter was almost bent in half. Peter moaned into the kiss his hands moving up want finding Wade’s head. He held onto him tightly as Wade’s hand trailed down to stroke Peter’s neglected cock. Peter let out a sigh of relief at finally being touched there. He rutted his hips against Wade’s hand. Wade smiled into Peter’s cheek as he stroked strong and slow, his thumb pressing to the head of his dick. Peter whined as Wade moved away and just continued kissing him.

 

Peter cried when Wade moved away from him leaving Peter’s body cold and empty. He tried to reach out to try and find Wade, but his hands just caught the air.

 

“Please, just fuck me already.”

 

He felt hands him once again, and Wade’s scarred skin flush against him. He didn’t know what was going to happen until he felt Wade’s mouth over his dick. Peter shivered and almost cried as Wade sucked and lapped at the head of his dick.

 

“Shit, ugh,” Peter couldn’t form any words.

 

Wade let his dick go with a loud wet obscene pop. And Peter just cried out in frustration.

 

“Sh,” Wade continued pressing the words into Peter’s hip bone.

 

Wade stroked his dick. He grabbed the lube and coated himself with it.

 

“Relax for me,” he moved over Peter and once again pushed his legs up. 

 

Peter was underneath him, a quivering needy mess. Biting his lips once again, and the sheets fisted tight in his hands. Wade slowly pushed himself forward and slowly entered him. Peter cried out at the sensation and his dick bobbed untouched. Wade thrust in slow and deep. He pulled out until just the tip was inside him and then thrust until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Peter was muttering and sighing out, and crying out to be touched, for the cock ring to be removed from him.

 

When Wade kissed him, Peter couldn’t help but bite his lip. Wade smiled as he pulled away, looking at Peter with a frown on his face that only lasted less than a second when Wade thrust in. His hands moved, and untied the blindfold and Wade smiled wider when Peter’s eyes met his own.

 

Peter had to readjust to the light and focus on the person above him. He was going to say something, but Wade stroked Peter causing him to cry out instead. Peter moaned holding tightly onto Wade, his eyes open and focused on Wade as he moved inside him. 

 

“Please, please, I wanna cum. Just fuck,” Peter cried out actually feeling the tears at the bottom of his eyes.

 

Wade kissed him and removed the cock ring ever so slowly.

 

“Please, I want to cum,” he continued as Wade moved faster and harder, increasing his tempo.

 

“What if I tell you not to cum, until I tell you to.”

 

Peter groaned and closed his eyes as Wade stroked him and thrust into him with a quick snap of his hips.

 

“Wade,” he sobbed while he fisted his erection. 

 

“Hold on for me.”

 

He turned Peter around until he was on his hands and knees. Peter groaned out a shuddering breath as he was taken from behind.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Wade grunted speeding up his tempo

 

Peter needed a moment to allow himself to think and answer properly.

 

“I…” he couldn’t answer when Wade rolled his hips in just the right way that brushed against his prostrate.

 

“I want… I want to cum,” he groaned out.

 

Wade listened but he didn’t answer. He just held on tightly to his hips.

 

“Please,” Peter continued, his head hanging the need to cum was so strong. He had been hanging on the edge for so long. His heart beat was going so fast he was pretty sure it would jump out of his chest. His body was overheated, and his erection was so sensitive as Wade gripped him, preventing him from tipping over.

 

When one little word was finally whispered to his ear Peter couldn’t help but let himself go. Wade stroked him, and the edge that he had been hanging from was finally no longer holding him up. He fell over the edge, his vision was covered in just white.

 

He didn’t feel himself fall back down. He only felt himself collapsed on the bed with a panting Wade on top of him. If he had cried, Wade didn’t mention it, he just cuddled up to his baby boy and kissed his face.

 

“You were so good for me baby, so good,” he muttered into his neck and Peter didn’t know why but he was happy to hear those words of appraisal.

 

As everything was coming back to him, Peter felt so much better, there was no stress, his mind was empty. He felt a hundred times better. He cuddled himself closer to Wade and pressed a kiss over his chest.

 

“Thank you, Wade.”

 

Wade didn’t answer, he just kissed the top of his baby boy’s head and snuggled in deeper to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is coming soon.


	35. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter always want to please his Daddy, and Wade will do anything for his baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote Daddy kink, I've hardly read Daddy Kink. This is new to me.

“What do you want baby boy,” Wade asked as he had Peter pinned up against the wall.

 

Peter’s chest was flush against the wall, his erection between his body and the wall. Wade covered the majority of his back as he massaged against Peter’s premium. His fingers rubbing on the bundle of nerves from the inside while his cock remained inside of Peter’s tight ass.

 

“Cum,” he groaned out Wade could barely hear it.

 

“What’s that,” he rolled his hips and stilled further frustrating the younger man.

 

“I wanna cum,” he almost sobbed out as Wade still massaged up and down his balls and premium, without having to touch his neglected dick.

 

Wade nipped at the back of Peter’s neck slowing his hand until it stopped. Peter was playing, but it wouldn’t last long.

 

In less than five seconds Peter rested his head on the wall and almost sobbed.

 

“Let me cum Daddy.”

 

“That’s all I needed to hear baby boy,” Wade whispered in his ear as he started up the pace again and moved his hand to finally touch Peter.

 

Peter came hard, fucking himself on both Wade’s hand and cock. Wade felt Peter’s tight ass squeeze him from the inside, he didn’t last until he shot his load inside of Peter.

 

“You’re so good for me baby boy.”

 

Peter was panting, “Thank you Daddy.”

 

Peter had dragged Wade to a science seminar, or whatever the hell it was. All Wade knew was there were so many nerds around him he had to resist the urge to give one of them a wedgie. Especially the one that stopped to talk to him about subatomic particles. But when he saw Peter talking to Harry with a wide smile on his face, he clenched his fists and moved away. He didn’t want to get Peter kicked out.

 

Wade made his way to both Peter and Harry. Peter smiled and Harry looked at him wearily, as always.

 

“Hey Petey,” Wade started as Peter grinned.

 

Peter was in his element.

 

“Thank you for coming with me Wade,” Peter kissed him.

 

Harry stared and Wade stuck out his tongue. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Here, Wade. I want to show you something,” Peter grabbed Wade’s scarred hand and dragged him away from Harry and the rest of the scientists and science enthusiasts.

 

“Please no more old men talking about stuff that doesn’t apply to me,” Wade groaned.

 

Peter snickered. Wade then realized that they were far away from anyone else. Before he could comment, Peter had pushed him into what appeared to be a janitor’s closet.

 

“Wha-“

 

“I wanted to make it up to you, Daddy,” Peter confessed before he went down to blow Wade.

 

Peter groaned onto his arm as he felt Wade’s tongue circling his pink puckered hole. His swollen erection pressed against his stomach. His dripping head making a mess. Wade circled and lapped at his hole, without entering. He pushed Peter’s legs higher off of the bed until Peter felt his knees touching his shoulders. With a wider access, Wade spread Peter’s nice round cheeks apart. His nose touched along his crack and he began to suckle at Peter’s hole. Peter groaned, banging his head on the bed. His hands wandered down to caress across Wade’s scarred head. He couldn’t help but hold him down as Wade started rimming Peter faster and harder. His tongue just putting enough pressure and slinking in before being removed. Peter whined at the loss.

 

Wade moved on his knees and moved towards Peter’s face. He kissed Peter roughly on the lips. His gun trained fingers messing with Peter’s messy short hair. Wade stroked Peter’s dick. His thumb pressing down on the head and spreading the pre-cum all over him.

 

Wade let go of his dick, and with his thumb, he pressed it to Peter’s mouth.

 

“Open up baby,” Wade spoke, his voice hoarse from his restraint and the arousal coursing through his body.

 

Peter opened his mouth as Wade sunk in his thumb past his pink lips. Peter could taste himself on Wade’s calloused thumb along with Wade’s own natural saltiness. He sucked on Wade’s thumb and ran his tongue along the tip of his tongue. Wade groaned as he just stared at Peter sucking his thumb. Wade removed his thumb with a wet pop.

 

“Tell me what you want baby,” Wade asked petting Peter’s head.

 

“I want to suck you, Daddy.”

 

“Do you think you deserve it baby? Have you been a good boy for Daddy’s cock?”

 

Peter nodded his head eagerly, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Wade kissed Peter again tasting the residue of Peter on his tongue.

 

As they separated, Wade moved until his dick was right besides Peter’s head. Wade put up his hand, to hold himself up on the head board of their bed. Peter lay spread and looked up at Wade, asking for permission.

 

“Suck me baby boy,” with that Peter tentatively let out a swipe of his tongue along Wade’s head and down to his shaft.

 

Peter leaned on his side, with his right hand, he started to massage Wade’s tight balls. He still licked along Wade, sucking along the side. Kissing a vein before Peter took him in almost all the way. Wade groaned out loud, his eyes growing heavy lidded out of pure pleasure.

 

Peter breathed out through his nose, the smell of Wade’s arousal apparent to him. He hallowed out his cheeks. His hand moving up to squeeze at the base as he started moving his head in a rhythm. Wade tried so hard not to fuck himself on Peter’s face just yet. He wanted his baby boy to blow him how he wanted.

 

Wade’s left hand rested on Peter’s head adding a bit of pressure to the back of his neck.

 

“So good for me baby boy,” Wade started as Peter sucked him a bit harder. His tongue a constant pressure along the head and tip.

 

Wade felt his balls tighten. He pulled on Peter’s hair as a warning. Peter whined with Wade’s dick in his mouth as he was pulled away.

 

Peter looked up at Wade, his face a mess. His lips swollen, saliva dripping down on the sheets, his nose red from where he had it pressed and rubbed against Wade’s pubic bone.

 

“That’s enough baby. I want to give you something.”

 

“Anything Daddy, “Peter spoke hoarser than the minutes before from how he fucked Wade with his mouth.

 

“Would you let me cum inside your pretty little pink hole,” Wade asked caressing Peter’s face, “Would you let me fill you up until you fill yourself dripping, a nice little cream pie just for me to eat up?

 

Peter flushed, feeling himself drip from his still neglected cock.

 

“Yes Daddy.”

 

Wade moved back down to the bed, Peter obediently bent himself, holding his knees against his chest as he saw Wade jerk himself off close to Peter’s ass. Wade groaned feeling himself tighten up tighter. When he felt he was going to cum, he just pressed the head of his dick inside of Peter’s hole and came inside him. Peter felt himself fill up with Wade’s spunk. Wade’s cum dripped out of the sides of his dick as he rubbed himself until he felt himself empty. Peter shivered below him at the hot feeling of cum inside him.

 

As Wade finally came back down from his orgasm he removed himself from Peter. His swollen pink hole was white, with Wade’s cum. Peter felt some drip down his cheeks and to the small of his back. Wade’s tongue immediately lapped it up and pressed his cum back inside of Peter.

 

“I want you to jerk yourself off,” Wade spoke into the curve of his ass.

 

Wade’s tongue swiped all along Peter, tasting himself before lapping at his own cum out of his ass. He started to lick him harsher and quicker as Peter tugged on himself. All the small little noises Peter was giving him was only motivating Wade to make Peter make more of those noises. Wade felched, with his tongue as deep as he could. Peter groaned above him as Wade pressed inside him. He came hard all over his hand and still Wade continued to lap up as much cum as he could. 

 

Peter panted heavily, the friction and pressure in his ass was so good, his spent dick twitched at the attention. Wade was somewhat satisfied and moved away from Peter’s wet hole. His own face was now a mess with his saliva and cum. But Wade smiled and crawled up to Peter to give him a nice slobbery kiss.

 

“So good for me baby boy, so good,” Wade complemented.

 

“I love you Daddy,” Peter sighed content.

 

“And Daddy loves his baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The END!  
> I want to thank all of you. You are the ones that made this happen. Your comments and kudos made this dirty story possible along with the extra chapters. I loved writing this. I really did even if at times I had no idea what to come up with for the next chapter. But with all the great feedback I got, motivated me to do it and publish it for you. SO give yourself a big round of applause. Thank you so much.   
> Please visit my tumblr account, and send me some prompts there!->>>> shellpsicle.tumblr.com  
> And if you want another story like this, just tell me and I'll think about it!
> 
> Here is the playlist I listened to write this, [ 8 tracks!](http://8tracks.com/saucery/holla-atcha-boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :D  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
